Someone Out There
by DESPERAD0
Summary: Dream like you're going live forever, Live like you're going die tomorrow, Dance like nobody's watching, Love like it's never going to hurt. {A Miroku & Sango story.}
1. Such as a life of a Lady’s Man

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to write one of these so I won't have to write one every chapter. I am not claiming (or subtly claiming) any characters. It's crazy fandom I like to waste my energy on. Writing that is.

**Rating:** PG13 (or T as they call it here) for swearing and other things.

**Author's Note:** I know how much I hate school-fics, but I decided to take one in and write it. I promise you this is not heavily school based, rather I picked this setting because it ties it with the age and trivialities of youth. This story took me over a month to write and I'm well over half-point. I will release one to two chapters every week. This story was originally a fiction, but I decided to turn it around and give the character names and stick it up as fan fiction. Enjoy. (oh yes, and be patient :D)

**Summary:** When looking for that someone out there, always look around you first because you never know; that someone special can be someone close by. A Miroku & Sango story.

_Dream like you're going live forever,  
__Live like you're going die tomorrow  
__Dance like nobody's watching,  
__Love like it's never going hurt -Anonymous_

* * *

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter one: Such as a life of a Lady's Man_

It was a pale September afternoon. The sky was covered with a dreary blanket of grey. The trees almost shed all of their brown, red and gold leaves, and with each breeze, the tree was stripped bare, one leaf at a time. It was a cloudy day at the campus. Students were clustered in pairs, holding on each others' hands to keep warm. Clouds of breath fogged the cold atmosphere.

Sango blew her brown bangs out of her eyes and sighed. Autumn was such a beautiful time of the year. She shifted, adjusting the books in her hands and looked around. Where could he be? He was suppose to be here 10 minutes ago! She tugged on her caramel sweater, looking around anxiously.

"Hey!"

Sango whipped her head around, startled by the approach. Breathing in the scent of aftershave, she looked into the grinning face of Miroku, the guy who was 10 minutes late!

"Fuck! You're late!" she shrieked into his eardrums. She tapped her foot expectantly.

"I had to take some things over with Stacey that's all," he muttered quickly. Sango groaned, exasperated. He blew her off to go flirt with some girl! "It's not what you think," Miroku said with his eyes wide, "I was…"

"Was what huh?" she scoffed waiting for another one of his lame excuses.

"Breaking up with her," he said.

Oh. Miroku was known to be the lady's man, even he knows it. Heck, he must've went through 3 girls in a month. "Isn't this the third time this month?" Sango said skeptically. Miroku shrugged nonchalantly. It was true, an undeniable fact. Sango blew her bangs, something she did when she was frustrated.

"Another one! You're unbelievable! Why do you even date in the first place?" she scolded.

Miroku ignored her scolding and looked up into the grey sky, expecting an answer himself.

He stared back down at her, "Oh come on, don't be jealous…you'll always be my favorite frister." He grinned at his shorter companion.

Frister. More than just friends, almost like sisters. Miroku and Sango knew each other since she was four and he was six. Sango was the sister of Miroku's best friend. When her brother had died, Miroku stood by her the whole time. They had been close friends longer than they both could remember. They attended each other's birthday parties, dressed as bride and groom on Halloween, went to each other's high school graduation and dances. They knew each other better than they knew themselves!

"C'mon, I'll buy you ice cream, hmm, how's that huh?" Miroku grinned. Ice cream was his secret weapon. The corners of her mouth turned up a little. She fought to keep it down. "Humph, nice try mister."

Miroku gave the puppy eyes look. Oh no. Not those eyes… Sango turned away so she couldn't see them. "Aww come on Sango…please?" he whined a little.

She caved in. "Fine, but I get to order whatever I want."

… … … … …

There was an ice cream parlor and a club two blocks down the campus. They visited the club when one of them feels downcast, and the ice cream parlor when they celebrated about something, or most often: when Miroku needed to redeem himself. He was a frequent customer there. Sango pressed her face against the glass of the window, looking at each flavor with solemnly.

"It's just ice cream," retorted Miroku. "WHAT?" she whipped her head around boring eyes through his skull, a couple heads turned. He waved her off and sat down at a booth. "I'll sit right here waiting." He added dryly, "Come when you've made your life-changing experience." Sango nodded missing the sarcasm.

After sitting down, Sango dug vivaciously into her cold treat. "So what was wrong with Stacey?" she asked with her mouth full of ice cream. She wanted to know back at the campus. Now seemed like a good time to get some juice from him.

"She wasn't…my type." he replied lamely, drumming his fingers on the table. "What do you mean?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow. "She was trying too hard. It gets…tiring."

Swallowing her ice cream she warned, "Miroku! You can't go on forever just playing girls like that. One day, you just wait, your heart will be broken, and you'll know how it feels!"

Miroku dismissed the fact as he tossed down the spoon from his sundae. He ran his hands through his thick black hair. It wasn't his fault that girls just like him, right? He didn't want to disappoint them…that's all. Seeing a girl cry was his biggest weakness. No matter what he's doing, if a girl cried, he'd stop doing whatever he's busy with and go over to comfort her, even if he didn't know her. Maybe that's why girls like him so much: he's got a heart. Yeah, he plays girls, but inside he's got compassion, something most guys lack. That formula seemed like a contradiction to him, but that's the way things were.

It doesn't hurt to be good looking either. Girls usually lust after the well built body that the many years has shaped him into. And with high school, peer pressure of society, his life, personality and his insatiable love shaped into the lady's man he was today.

"Sango…do you think girls will ever like me?" She looked at him dumbly. He continued, "I mean… like-like me. Love me. For who I am, not because I'm hot or something?" Sango laughed, "You're kidding right?" Miroku winced, looking hurt. She continued, "Well no, if you keep playing them like that, you're going to run out of girls. Sooner or later they'll all learn and turn away from you." Miroku's face showed no hint of emotion.

Sango stood up, "Relax, I like you for who you are," she grinned and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She chuckled at his confused look and walked out.

Miroku smiled dopily, touching the spot she kissed. Maybe there was someone out there. Sango could always cheer him up. She was the burst of sunshine in his life, the strong tangy essence that he loved. The only one that took him seriously...at yes, at times, not seriously at all. But really, who else's window can he climb into at night just to say hi? Or call during midnight because he can't sleep?

"Come on slowpoke, I'm tired of waiting in the car!" she yelled from outside.

Or yell at him like that with ease? Only his frister can.

… … … … …

"Hold still would you?" he complained, "I can't cut your bangs straight if you keep moving!" Miroku held the scissors, expectantly, waiting for Sango to stop giggling like an idiot. He carefully trimmed the front part of the hair. Sango squirmed. Why is he standing so close? Because he's cutting your bangs, stupid, said a voice in her head. Miroku moved in to get a closer look at her hair. She instinctively moved back again.

"Jeez Louise! Sango, it's not like I'm going to kiss you!" he said exasperated. "What!" she spluttered. She looked at his eyes crinkled with laughter. "Your hair is lopsided, which was why I'm here in the first place: to fix it! Now, hold still so I can finish cutting." She opened her mouth the closed it, standing there woodenly, waiting for him to finish.

She wanted to go outside. It was sunny, and the sunny days in September were numbered. Okay fine, standing so close to him made her uncomfortable. And the fact that he stood there so casually made her even more nervous. "Okay I'm done. Look in the mirror." he stood proudly. "Not bad" she murmured, tilting her head from side to side. At least it wasn't crooked any more. "Now that you're hot, you can go pick up guys!" Miroku said gleefully. "Hurray," Sango replied with a less-enthusiastic tone. "So, want to come grocery shopping with me? I'll cook for you tonight." asked Miroku. Sango was an awful cook. Seriously, never let her near a stove with food. Last time that happened it knocked him out cold for the entire night.

"Okay, let's go." relieved that she didn't need to eat another night of instant noodles.

… … … … …

"You are the worst cook in the world," said Miroku as they strolled through the supermarket, "And we are going to fix that." Sango laughed, "That would be impossible." Agreed. "The first thing to know is that there is no such thing as a shitty dish; to make a good dish you just need the right ingredients, and that is why we are here." he flourished.

"The key thing is to have good relations with the people." Miroku broke off and smiled at the middle-aged lady behind the counter. She was clearly flushed at all the attention the young man was giving her. "How's my beautiful Priscilla today?" he winked. Geez, so this is how he sets good relations? she eyed dubiously. After paying for the purchase they continued, watching Miroku charm and flirt with all the vendors. Needless to say, the market was bubbling with excitement when he left. "You are unbelievable!" she cried. "I know right," winked Miroku.

If Sango was any other bimbo, she would've swooned at his flirtatious gesture. But she knew him since forever, she knew his tactics all too well to fall for it. Why other girls fall for it stumped her. But she was glad she won't give in to his charm, she liked the way things were…them being best friends.

Watching Miroku cook was one of the things Sango secretly like to do. She liked the way he took charge of the skillet or whatever he was holding in front of him. A man taking charge was sexy. This feminine quality was something she hoped her future husband would have. "The pink apron looks nice on you," she tittered. A pink apron that says "Kiss the Cook" was worn proudly on him. She gave it to him a few months ago as a joke, never expecting he'd actually wear it.

Miroku smiled as he continued frying. After a few putting in his 'secret sauce' he finally called, "Dinner's served."

Sango entered his bathroom to wash her hands. The bathroom smelled of Axe, deodorant spray. She liked that smell. The counter was lined with a few shampoos whilethe mirror above the sink had lipstick prints all along the side. Obvious traces of his old girlfriends. "Dayum, does he bring each one of them home?" she asked incredulously. She took a piece of paper towel and began rubbing each lip print off with determination. "There," she smiled standing back to admire her handiwork.

"What took you so long?" asked Miroku. He sat down. He cooked spaghetti with meatballs with her favorite tomato sauce topped off with his secret ingredient nonetheless. "This is good," she said digging in. Sango loved eating.Ice-cream was only one of her many passions she loved. If Miroku was to get a nickel for every item she loved devouring, he'd be rich. Miroku laughed watching tomato sauce land on her nose as she slurped up a strand. What a little pig. He took his finger and wiped the spot off. Sango was unfazed.

Looking up from her meal, "I helped you clean your mirror." she grinned. "My what?" "Your mirror, you know…the one infested with lip prints of past bimbos you've dated?" she reminded. It dawned on him. "Oh, that one, heheh." He replied adverting her gaze.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Read and **Review**, _sil vous plait_? 


	2. Late Night Epiphany

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter two: Late night epiphany_

Tonight was a clear night. The sky was painted a royal blue, like the color of navy silk or never-washed denim. Clusters of stars adorn the night, twinkling as if it knew something that the people below didn't. Miroku exhaled into the night as he climbed up the window. He picked the lock in a way that he has done it a dozen times before and entered the room. The room was quiet except for one girl breathing rhythmically.

"Wake up sleepy head," he murmured softly, poking her cheek. Sango stirred and turned around to keep sleeping. Miroku laughed, she was always such a deep sleeper. He looked at her, admiring how peaceful and vulnerable she looked when she slept like a baby. The normal fiery self was locked away in dreamland. He leaned in and caught a whiff of her fruity shampoo smell.

The smaller figure twisted as the weight of him leaned on the bed as he sat. He couldn't sleep, and plus he needed someone to talk to. He had too many unsorted feelings in his mind right now. None of his friends would deign to talk to him at this hour. If he tried climbing in _their_ window…there'd be hell to pay.

"I've got ice cream," he taunted in her ear. "WHAT?" shouted Sango, suddenly awake. Ah yes, ice cream _was_ his secret weapon. She doubled over when she saw Miroku sitting on the side of her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked groggily. "C'mon, we're going out for a drive," he tugged on her arm, trying to pull her out of bed. "What time is it Miroku?" she yawned trying to hang onto her bedpost. It was an unsuccessful attempt to stay in bed. Miroku gave a strong tug and both stumbled on the floor. "Only 3 am, come on lets go, we can climb down your window" he ushered.

Sango felt the night air dance on her cheeks while the car drove breezily down the open road. "Sango wake up!" She straightened up, "Right…right…mm" She knew something was on his mind. Why else would he call her out during midnight for a 'late night drive?' She was going to try and keep up, even if sleep was to claim her.

Miroku exhaled, thinking of where to start. "Okay, it's like this, I was thinking of what you were saying back at the ice cream parlor. You said how I should stop playing girls and get serious..." "Mmmhmm" nodded Sango. "…I think the reason why I'm not serious with these girls is because I hardly even know them." He paused, looking around for a place to stop the car. He found a desolate spot near the park and parked there. Both of them sat there in a comforting silence. Sango looked up at the beautiful night sky while he pondered for the right words to say. Miroku started,

"Each of these relationships has left me with nothing but an empty feeling no where close to love. I don't want to keep going on like I am right now. I want a real relationship, something that'll last…"

"You've been looking for love at the wrong places." said Sango. "You mean the girls?" asked Miroku, not half surprised.

"What kind of girl are you looking for?" she asked. "Because, if you don't know yourself, how are you going to find someone that will "last"?

Miroku thought for a moment, "I want a girl who will not love me for the physical things, someone who won't criticize my past relationships."

"That's going to be hard," said Sango, not intentionally burning him, "because everybody is out for easy love these days."

Miroku nodded woodenly. He was one of those 'everybody' that she mentioned. "I want a girl who's my friend, someone I'm already so close with that it'd only feel natural if we are together." A thought flickered in Miroku's mind as he glanced over at Sango. His frister was the only one that fitted more than half his requirements. A look of doubt and sadness washed over his face as he realized how little of a chance that such a girl would exists, and even so, want _him_.

"Miroku," she interrupted, "Look man, you are a great guy, you just don't have your priorities straight. There is someone out there, I know it, that will love you despite your past. She'll love you and be your soul mate. And she won't be the kind that will just make you temporarily happy, she'll be the one that you realize you can live without. That's the kind of girl you want, right?" Miroku sat there for a long time thinking about the words she just said. Could there be such a person out there? he questioned. "Is there such a person?" he asked the quiet night.

He looked into the empty silence up ahead. The stars were twinkling...they knew the answer, but he didn't. He leaned back into his seat, confused at all the thoughts running through him. He never really cared about this stuff before, so why worry now? The words back at the ice cream parlor hit him cold. He didn't want the next relationship to be all washed up again. The white moonlight softened his profile, bestowing a child-like look on him.

"Stop worrying so much Miroku, if you can't find love, love will find you." she said simply before dozing off.

Surprisingly, that calmed his senses a bit. If there was someone up there who had power over all this love matters, he didn't know. But if there was, he was in no objection to let love take its course. Miroku looked over at Sango sleeping soundly, mouth opened slightly, breathing in and out quietly. Why Sango even keep up with his late night antics he had no idea.

It takes a very strong friendship for them to do the things that they do. He wouldn't trade this friendship away for anything, for anyone. He remembered that Sango once said when they were younger that if they were both old and no one wanted them, they'll marry each other and live happily ever after. Miroku laughed at the time at the prospect of marry her. He chuckled at the memory as he leaned over and kissed his frister's forehead, catching a whiff of the fruity smell. "Good night Sango."

* * *

A bit short for this chapter, but nonetheless it went over my 1000 words minimum-requirement so it's all good. **Reviews** please? 


	3. Cousin

_Author's Note: Introduction of Sango's cousin in this chapter, hence the chapter's name (genius I say!). I decided to give the cousin an "English" name because I can't bear to use some predictable Japanese name, or (shudder) another character from the series._

_Thank you so much for the reviews. Any form of response means a lot to me. Read and Review this chapter perhaps? _:)

**Someone Out There**

_Chapter three: Cousin_

Another windy September afternoon, the last day of the month. All the leaves have been shed and were strewn all over the grass. The skies were grey as usual and it was a bit colder today. There was a club ahead, with old-fashioned windows fogged up by the cold air. Sango brushed the lock of hair blown into her face as she entered the club. She smiled as warm air greeted her. The club was empty right now because it was still early. The club had a wide floor space for the night-goers to dance on, there were tables on the side, there were two pool tables near the window, the washroom was near the back, and the circular bar stood in the middle of the room.

Behind the counter was a young man, tall and well built. A smile was dancing on his lips when he saw Sango walking towards him. He quickly wiped up the counter and gestured for her to sit.

"How you doing cuz?" greeting his favorite cousin. "Hi Sandy. I'm tired, but good." she replied as she stifled a yawn. "Why, is college giving you a hard time? You should've dropped out like me! Life is a blast, each day not knowing where it'll take me." he grinned. Sandy was 23 years old and out living on his own. He decided that life itself was a learning process; why learn behind a desk in a small room when he can learn so much more out here?

"Oh, no homework is fine. Last night I had to go for a late ride with a friend to talk and stuff," she said hopping up on a bar stool, looking at the different bottles of wine and beer on the table. "Your boyfriend Miroku?" asked Sandy. "Yes!" Sandy's smile broadened. "I mean no! I told you before, we're just friends!" chastised Sango. "Relax cuz, I was just kidding." grinned Sandy. Sango stuck her tongue out at him. He always did that.

"So what did pretty boy want now?" Sandy asked referring to Miroku. "Why do you call him that?" she asked, a bit annoyed at the nickname given. "Well let's see, he's a good for nothing rich boy who has his priorities unsorted, and spends his time doing girls than homework." listed Sandy. "Haha, that's the surface level." She nodded, "but he's the guy that's been with me all these years, he had my back, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know he's precious." said Sandy sarcastically. "So anyways how have you and David been doing?" asked Sango referring to his boyfriend. Yes, her cousin was gay. It was quite a shock when she first saw him come out of the closet. But that didn't make her love him any less. He was the only one she can talk to about anything and everything. He was family. A smile lit the bartender's face. "It's been great with David, he's doing well in his classes and I think our relationship has just entered a new chapter." gushed Sandy. 'A new chapter.' Uh, great…spare me the details, thought Sango. Sandy had a little glow to his cheeks as he continued his train of thought about David.

"How's my dad doing?" asked Sango. Sango's family lived in Canada, an 18 hour drive from her college in the states. "Uncle is doing great, he bought a new home, had it all furnished and is living happily." replied Sandy. "And no, he is not mad at you anymore for your college choice. He still disagrees that's for sure, but if you ever want to move back up, he already has a room reserved for you." Sango smiled, touched by the thoughtfulness of her dad. She had no intention of going back though, not any time soon. She loved college life, living across her best friend, attending classes, living the way she wanted to. She saw no reason to return unless it was something very serious.

She excused herself as she went to the washroom. The doors and walls have been vandalized over and over again by the club-goers each night. The stalls had writing all over them, and most of the sink taps were broken. Inside the stalls, on the door were writing by girls. Girls who poured their heart out to strangers who just want to go number 1.

"I'm in love with my best friend's brother, but he doesn't know. I'm tired of waiting."

And in reply a girl wrote,

"Sweetie, you got to take action yourself. And if he still doesn't notice, leave him, you're worth waaaay more!"

Sango laughed, as she continued to read other (ridiculous in her opinion) messages written. Sango always thought it was a bit silly that girls poured their heart out and someone actually took the time to write a reply back. She sat down on the toilet seat and rested her cheeks on her palms. Her eyes glassed over the scribbles as she thought about last night. Miroku was actually serious that time, and was really worried. I guess everyone will come to a point in life like that, thought Sango.

Talking with Miroku lately had been a bit different. Maybe it started when he stood so close to her the other day while trimming her bangs. Or watching him be so serious during their night drive. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely different now when she talked to him.

It couldn't be that she liked him right? Nah, she's not going to let her cousin's teasing get to her. He was her frister! The closest friend she's got. She left the bathroom and went back to Sandy. "Hey Sango you're here!" she turned around to see who called her. It was Miroku. He was holding an eight ball, "Wanna play pool?" She grinned. She rocks at pool, beating him almost every time. She waved good bye to Sandy and went over by the window.

She took position near the table and took the first shot of the frame. Sango grinned as her break potted three balls. "Beginners' luck," sniffed Miroku. Turns out it wasn't beginner's luck. After shaming him, she took a drink and leaned casually on the table, gloating her victory. Miroku said, "Ah-ha! Foul for touching the table while having beverage in hand." "Whatever loser, the game was over anyways." she replied. "Victory to moi," grinned Miroku while grabbing her drink. "Hey hey! That's mine!" shouted Sango. She jumped trying to reach it while Miroku taunted her by raising it higher. She stuck out her tongue and Miroku mimicked her. Sandy watched from behind the bar counter, smiling knowingly.


	4. Feelings Looming around the Corner

_A/N: I won't give any hints as to what will happen since that'll spoil the story. Just keep reading to find out? _;D_ Haha. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Your responses mean a lot to me. I have wrote some responses to last chapter reviews at the end of this chapter to show my appreciation. I'll try to remember that I shouldn't be writing for the sake of reviews, but for the sake of just expressing something :) Okay! Onward with the story _:D

* * *

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Four: Feelings looming around the corner_

Winter was rolling just around the corner. The skinny bare trees creaked as the wind blew their long outstretched limbs. "It's October already!" exclaimed Sango. She stretched into the chilly October air as she strolled through the park. The grass was covered with a carpet of orange leaves. She agreed to go to the park with Miroku because he wanted to study there underneath the big oak tree. Oak trees were historical sites on their college campus. There were several oak trees at the park right beside the campus where students often go to relax and hang out. She leaned over his shoulders to see what he was studying. "Sango…I can't concentrate with you reading behind me like that." called Miroku. She caught a whiff of Axe as she leaned even closer. "What distraction?" she played, "like this?" Grinning inwardly, he turned around and pushed her to a pile of leaves behind her. "Wha—ah! Oof." Several students snickered at her clumsiness.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" hollered Sango. She grabbed a fistful of leaves and threw it at her frister. Miroku ducked and retaliated with more leaves. Studying was long forgotten. More squealing, and some more leaves, a few truces, and a few more pushes before they both called it quits. Sango panted as she tried to catch her breath. Miroku saw this as an opportunity and quickly pushed her against a tree holding both her wrists, capturing her prisoner. Sango looked surprised as she tried to wriggle free. "C'mon Miroku, let go." she said, struggling under his death-locked grip.

Miroku laughed as his prisoner tried to wriggle free. "Say 'uncle' first." This was an old game they use to play when they were young. One would force the other to say 'uncle,' making them surrender. Both were too prideful to easily give up. "Never! You said we were on a truce!" grunted Sango. She continued to wriggle free until she noticed how close Miroku was. She can feel the heat from his body and his breath against her cheeks. Her muscles slacked as she suddenly stopped writhing. Surprised that she stopped trying to break free, he loosened his grip. "What's the matter?" a look of concern written on his face. "It's nothing," mumbled Sango, praying her blush will fade quickly. "I'll uh, leave you alone to study. See ya!" And with that she was gone leaving a confused Miroku behind.

… … … … …

Miroku watched as Sango quickly left. He was curious about what's going on with her. Why did she suddenly just…leave? Was it something he said? He gathered his stuff and went back to his room. He slumped down on his chair and tapped his pencil. Tick tock. He listened to the clock, a hum came from his refrigerator. The room was peacefully quiet. Too quiet for his liking. That left him space to think. Sango couldn't be mad at him right? He was just teasing her. Maybe he should apologize anyways? "But I didn't do anything!" cried Miroku frustrated. He hated how girls are so unpredictable. He also didn't like the fact that they always kept him wondering.

Pushing thoughts aside, he tried to concentrate on the words in front of him. "The book is making no sense whatsoever right now," mumbled Miroku. He threw his pen down and went over to his fridge. He took out a can of coke and some rum. He took out a glass and poured coke 3/4 full, then filling the rest with rum. He let the alcohol-mix swish around before downing it. A chill shot up his head before he drank some more. No, he wasn't going get drunk; a little alcohol during the day won't hurt. He laid down on his bed and looked up on his grey ceiling. His eyes drooped slightly and fell fast asleep.

… … … … …

It was dark. Miroku groaned as he lifted his head up to read his clock. The red digital letters shone 1:00AM. Crap, his head hurt faintly as he tried to stand up. Well he wasn't sleepy anymore. He turned on his lamp and sat up. He felt bored. Maybe he can go take a shower? Yeah, but then what? He made his way to his bathroom. He reached behind him to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He studied himself in front of the mirror. He had a well built body. Not buff, but lean in a muscular sort of way. His black hair was a bit messy and stood at tousled ends. His face had a mischievous glint to it, and his eyes sparkled even when he wasn't laughing. You could see why girls sought after him. "Maybe I'll go bug Sango after I shower."

… … … … …

Miroku stealthily picked the lock on her balcony and went in. Sango was already fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her up so he silently pulled a chair up beside her bed and watched her sleep. Why he wasn't bored by this, he didn't know. But he watched with interest as his frister continued to sleep. Sango shuffled in her sleep as she lazily pushed the blanket away from her. She mumbled "Miroku…" as she turned around. Miroku looked in surprised. "She's dreaming about me?" his eyebrows shot up, a smile crept up on his face. He pulled the blankets back up, a kiss on the forehead and left.

Sango waited until she couldn't hear any sounds before moving. She cautiously looked at the window to check if he was still there before sitting up opening her eyes wide. Did he just come in here and kissed her? It was a peck on the forehead, but still. Sango mused on what it'd be like to actually go out with Miroku. To her surprise, it felt…right. They're already so close, being together as a 'couple' probably would be such a natural feeling as well. Sango knew Miroku didn't think of her that way. And boy would it be awkward if she ever made the mistake of telling him.

Sango went back to sleep, but her mind kept on flashing back to Miroku. The thoughts will go away tomorrow, she thought sleepily.

* * *

_Review Responses:_

**biggest anime fan**: heeeey! Thanks for reviewing all my chapters hun. It's an honor to have a popular story writer (yes you are! Have you tallied up your review count yet ;D haha just playing just playing) to review my stories. I'm glad you like my characters :) I tried to make them in character YET not in character (if that made any sense har har) I'm actually not that fast of a writer, it helps that I have all my chapters written out already and that I copy and paste whenever I want to stick up a new chapter heheh. I would be SO freaked out to go out that late at night (not a rebel at all hehee) but I just admire the relationship and friendship those two have. Hope to see "Sesshomaru, Sit" get updated again soon. Your story has an interesting plot and I'd love to know more (especially the blood part in your latest chapter, it's got me itching to know)

**blusorami**: I see writing on my school bathroom stalls all the time as well. But it ain't messages like the ones in my fic. It's usually "you're stupid" and then another person go "you're stupider" then another goes "get a life, stop writing" then another goes "fucking hypocrite" and so on XD! Thank you for review two of my chapters :D! Hmm I won't say when they'll start falling for each other cuz it's good to keep people in suspense (and curiosity like you said :D) but it won't be super quick, I promise (super quick means quick ending hahah no way!)

**TheAngelsShadow**: I like your penname heheh, cuz it sounds beautiful and "magical" cuz in a way, angels don't have shadows cuz theyre not human, lol. ANYWAYS, thank you so much for reviewing my story, I hope you come back and continue reading it XD!

**MuffinsMckenzie**: Hello muffins X3 thank you so much for reviewing all three of my chapters. I'll update soon don't worry ;D


	5. New Love Found in Unsuspecting Places

_A/N: Haha why not? I'll upload ch. 5 now too. I want to get this story released so I can start working on a new one. I got 22 chapters so far and still coming, so one a day is a good pace, yea? Okay, about last chapter, terribly sorry about the "Jason" issue, it was suppose to say **Miroku**, not Jason. Miroku. Okay, now that we got that straighten out, let's move on. I think you guys will like this chapter, or hate me for it _;)

* * *

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter five: New Love Found in Unsuspecting Places_

She was so beautiful. Miroku couldn't get enough of her. He continued staring, drinking up her essence. What was the girl's name? Miroku wondered. There was a new girl in his class. And from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one goggling at her.

Mid-October was a weird time that someone would transfer into his class. He watched with amazement as the girl was unfazed by the fawning of both guys and girls. Girls because they were jealous of her grace. Guys because…well she was hot.

The teacher introduced her to the class. Kagome…what a beautiful name, Miroku smiled. She had ebony black hair that reached a little bit above her waist. She wore some makeup that complimented her features. She was dressed in an old uniform but she made it look good. She slung down her beige backpack and settled in a seat diagonally in front of Miroku. She turned around to survey the classroom.

The new girl caught Miroku gaping and smiled. Miroku faltered a bit, but quickly returned a charming smile. She continued to work, glancing back at him once in a while. The rest of the class passed by without his notice. Whenever she looked at him, his adrenaline would rush.

The class was finally over. She walked over to his desk much to Miroku's delight (and the jealousy of the other guys). "My name is Kagome," she said. "What's yours?"

Miroku looked bashfully at her. "You're cute." he blurted out. Smooth move, he scolded inwardly. Kagome smiled knowingly having heard it many times before. "I have to go now, I hope I'll see you around." Oh he hoped so, boy did he hope so.

It was lunch and Sango was no where to be seen. He figured he should go to the library and maybe get his paper done there. Wolfing down his sandwich he quickly made his way to the school library. The library was a huge place, one of the largest rooms in the entire campus. It had three levels, and all levels were filled with books. There were windows along one side of the wall reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Long tables were set out near the window for those who wanted to work. There were computers on the other side of the room. The stillness of the library endorsed a strict unwritten law that every user must be quiet. Miroku pulled a chair as the wood noisily scratch the wooden floors. Several heads turned to see who was the creator of such racket. Miroku ducked his head adverting their gaze as he sat down and opened up his books and papers. He was working at quite a good pace when suddenly,

"Mind if I sat down?"

He looked up and saw Kagome smiling. He shook his head and Kagome pulled out the chair across from him. "So, how are you?" she whispered. "Just fine, trying to finish my paper." he whispered back. "Oh, should I leave you alone?" she got ready to leave. "No! No! stay here! I'm finished anyways," Miroku lied. He was half way done, half way there. "So where'd you come from?" Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "I came from Japan. My father said this was a good school so I came." Oh, out of seas student.

"What about you? I don't know anything about you…Miroku." Kagome was very pretty when she smiled. How did she know his name? It made Miroku's heart go flip-flop. "I'm Miroku, 23 years old and I live on the campus." Kagome nodded. "The campus is beautiful. Those oak trees are really something." Kagome studied Miroku while he talked. He was cute, and seem down to earth.

"Are you going out with anyone right now?" Kagome asked curiously. Miroku shot up his eyebrows. She's direct, he thought. "No, not now." he replied. He hadn't been dating anyone since they day Sango and him talked at the ice cream parlor. He had been reluctant to talk to any females lately, afraid of what might happen. Kagome brought out the side of him that wanted _something_. "Hey, do you want to come to the club with me later? I'll show you some of my friends." Kagome nodded smiling genuinely, glad she actually made a friend the first day.

… … … … …

Sandy wiped the counter clean and set aside his work as he chatted with his cousin. His cousin had a certain blush to her face and he was pretty sure it wasn't makeup. Sango never wore makeup anyways unless it was a special occasion. Her voice had a glow and her cheeks radiated some sort of exhilarated emotion she was feeling inside. "Sango, you look so happy you're almost silly." stated Sandy.

Sango's inside was bubbling with feelings. The visit from Miroku last night has not left her mind. The kiss on the forehead, the breath on her face…every little motion was locked away in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about her friend, not that she wanted to stop either. "It's nothing," she replied keeping it simple. This little secret was not going anywhere. She decided already that her knowing was freaky enough; she couldn't bear it if anyone else found out. Or even worse: if Miroku found out.

"Oh really?" not believing a single word out of Sango's mouth. Sango nodded absentmindedly, checking the door for the 34th time since she arrived. Even she didn't know why she was so antsy today. Sango turned and went to the bathroom. Entering one of the empty stalls she sat down on the toilet seat. The door had acquired more graffiti than the last time she visited. More girls, more problems, more answers. "So uh, what am I going to say when he gets here?" she wondered out loud. That was a stupid question. She never had to think about what to say before. This is almost as if she really wanted… "No." she said firmly pushing away any stray thoughts.

She made her way back to Sandy when she saw Miroku had arrived. Bouncing up to him, she tapped him lightly on the arm. He turned around, "Hey Sango there you are!" Sango smiled nervously but said nothing. "There's someone I want you to meet!" A girl stepped in behind him and looked at the shorter girl in front of her. "This is Kagome, Kagome this is Sango." introduced Miroku. The girls waved but didn't say anything. Kagome smiled but Sango remained faceless. Miroku looked at Sango, then Kagome, then back at Sango. After an awkward pause Miroku excused himself and introduced Kagome to his other friends at the club.

Sango said nothing as she sat up on a bar stool. Sandy glanced at her quickly with the corner of his eye but said nothing. Sango sat there saying nothing for half an hour, drinking slowly her alcohol. She couldn't down the drink like those girls in the movies…her alcohol tolerance sucks. She let the beer burn slowly at her tongue before swallowing it, looking blankly at where Miroku was. Lost in thought.

Kagome wasn't gawking at Miroku like most girls do whenever he was around. She seemed relax, comfortable, as if Miroku holding her hand was the most natural thing in the world for her. She was beautifully tanned, her skin had been sun kissed and every part of her glimmered. Miroku was smiling that smile…the one where he was truly happy. He hadn't smiled like that for a long time, thought Sango. Sango stared at her gloomy reflection in her drink.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Miroku looking eagerly. "What do you mean?" said Sango, confused. "Wellllll what do you think of her! Kagome!" Well that really clears the question up, thought Sango dryly. "She's pretty." Keep it simple. "Oh," Miroku looked dejected. He was hoping for something more from his frister. Sango knew the look on his face. It was disappointed like he didn't do good enough for her approval. She didn't want to be the one that made him sad. "You should go after her." she found herself saying. "Go, she might be 'the one'" she teased, her smile faltering slightly. "Really, you think? I was thinking that too!" said Miroku excitedly. She nodded woodenly, her feelings slowly cutting through her heart. Miroku leapt from his chair and tore after Kagome.

"You like him." Sandy said stating a fact. Sango didn't say anything for a while, letting her cousin's words wash around in her head. "No…I don't" she said slowly. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" asked Sandy. Good question. "I don't think she's good enough for him, that's all." Sango did have doubt on whether this Kagome person was worthy of her best friend. He was a good guy, and deserved someone who respects him; not some new girl that she didn't know! "He's not good enough for you," said Sandy softly.


	6. Giving 'Us' a Chance

_A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I'm getting less response than I expected, but that's alright, I'm glad some people are reading_ :)_ Oh, btw, I purposely used Kagome because I don't like her at all, but I'm not portraying her as the "bad guy" here, just someone you might get overly annoyed at haha. Okay enjoy. You will make my day if you **review** this story.

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter six: Giving 'Us' a Chance_

"I'm going to be too busy to go to the movies with you okay?" Miroku paused listening to the other end. He nodded, said good bye, and put the phone down. Today he was going to take Kagome to the zoo. Yes, it was weird, but Kagome was thrilled when he suggested the idea. Miroku looked in the mirror to check how he looked. He wanted this date to be perfect. Well it wasn't exactly a date…but close enough seeing he hadn't been on an 'outing' with a female for the longest of time.

He wore a navy hooded sweatshirt and clean denim jeans. Looked casual, but good. Miroku didn't want to screw things over with a girl that could potentially be 'the one' as Sango had put it. The little gold stud on his ear gleamed as he looked into the smiling reflection. "This is as good as it gets," he said to no one in particular. Miroku picked up his keys and drove to pick up Kagome.

… … … … …

The zoo was not crowded this time of year. It was almost winter, what did you expect? Kagome dragged Miroku from exhibit to exhibit. "Look at the python! OOO Look at this monkey." Everything amazed her. "We never had zoos like this back in Japan," she explained. They took an extra long time at the tiger exhibit. The furry creatures never ceased to amaze Kagome. Miroku looked at her adoringly. She is so cute, he chuckled. He held her closer to him and she didn't mind.

The trees harmonized to play a rustled resonance. The clouds were rolling in but it was still breezy enough to walk. Kagome's flip flops made a padded sound as they strolled slowly. Neither of them said anything but was enjoying the company of each other. Kagome's black hair flowed gently in the breeze and her sundress wrapped prettily around her slender legs as she moved. He breathed in the scent of vanilla candy. Different desserts filled his nose; cupcake, icing, frost. She smelt sweet and a tinge of artificialness. "Are you hungry?" asked Miroku breaking the slightly awkward silence. Kagome smiled eagerly and nodded. Miroku laughed, "Okay let's go eat."

There was a concession near the picnic area of the zoo. Most of the tables were empty except for one or two families eating. There were umbrellas perched up on picnic tables. Miroku and Kagome sat across from each other and ate their meal. Kagome chattered on about different things while Miroku nodded and talked as well. This girl is so bright, marveled Miroku. Miroku watched as a little kid threw a beach ball and it landed by her foot. She looked at the child fondly and handed the ball back. The little boy smiled shyly and waved good-bye. Kodak moment, thought Miroku.

"Hey!" waved Kagome. Miroku blinked looking blankly. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Tell me more about yourself! I already told you everything there is to me!" said Kagome expectantly.

"I'm not that interesting," said Miroku lamely. Kagome pouted.

Miroku squirmed in his seat. She got him in the spot, like a cat cornering his prey. The truth had no where to go but out. "Uh okay, I'm not exactly the kind of guy you think I am." he started nervously. "Are you a superhero then?" teased Kagome, batting her eyelashes. "Heh no. I've been known for…playing girls." Miroku looked at Kagome for any reaction on her face. None. "I guess I got tired of it so I stopped dating for a while. Then you came along." It started to rain. Raindrops descended onto the patio umbrella. The cold October air stopped breathing as Miroku waited for Kagome to say something…anything. She leaned over until her nose touched his. A long moment passed as they continued to stare at each other. Miroku's brown eyes flickered as she blinked. She was breathing slowly, each breath reaching his lips. The cold silence was unbearable. He tilted over and kissed her chastely on the lips and pulled back.

The resounding rain rung the silence. Miroku smiled a bit, his lips still warm from the touch. He can still taste her on his lips and smell the sharp vanilla chap stick she uses. His heart beat a million miles an hour as he looked at Kagome. An awkward silence passed, both just looking at each other. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her so soon, he thought, his heart falling. Kagome turned her head to look at the trees shrouded, leaves together to prevent rain. There were a few ducks waddling in the muddy fields. I should go, he thought. Just go.

"Miroku?" Stop. Miroku looked at her not knowing what to expect. "I really like you. I don't care if you've played girls in the past, I only care about the fact that you're going to change. I'm willing to give 'us' a chance…if you want." Kagome wasn't sure what to expect either. Miroku looked up at her with amazement. "Really? You don't mind?" She shook her head, confirming his uncertainties. He stood up and pulled her up by the hand, kissing her lips once more letting the sweet candy scent fill his head.

… … … … …

"You look like your cat was ran over by a truck and then some," noted Sandy. Sango had a blank stare without the usual spark in her eyes. Days without Miroku seemed longer to her, less fun, less fulfilling. She looked at her watch and sighed. The late night clubbers would soon be arriving and Sandy's shift was almost over. She waited patiently for Sandy to tidy up a few things so he can give her a lift home.

"Come on let's go." They got into Sandy's mini-white car and left the club. It was a rainy night, actually it had been raining since afternoon. Sango watched hypnotically as the windshield wipers went up and down, up and down. The tacky hum of the radio was heard over the deafening silence.

"Sango," said Sandy breaking the silence. "You like him." How many times has he said that? Sango thought. "And how many times do you keep denying that?" demanded Sandy, tightening his grip on the wheel.

Her eyes followed the motion of the wipers. Sango blinked and cast down her eyes. How long is she going to try to deny it? Her cousin saw through it, it was that obvious. She was tired of convincing herself to stop liking him. It was out of her reach, out of her control. How she felt towards her best friend changed and there was no 'backspace' button in life. "Yes." in barely audible whisper.

Sango said it. Confessed it. Yet it wasn't as fulfilling as she thought it would be. "He's my best friend, and now I like him. This is going to ruin our friendship." she said tiredly. Yet she wanted it. Oh boy did she want it. Every time he spoke to her it would send her a little chill, a good chill, and she'd remember everything he said. Even if he didn't mean it. Like the time he said she looked 'hawt' in a ponytail. She wore ponytails for a week.

Did he notice? No. Kagome was at the top of his priorities right now. Surely fristers mean more right? "He's not good enough for you Sango, but I know saying that won't convince you or anything." Love like its never going to hurt. It's going to be a rough ride.


	7. Falling, falling and Gone

_A/N: you all made my day! I think that was the most reviews I've gotten, muahaha; okay okay I mustn't lose my composure, must remember I shouldn't be writing and breathing and living for reviews! Uploaded **2** chapters since one of them is a short one. Oh I wrote review replies, read them at the end of the chapter. _:)

* * *

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Seven: Falling, falling and…Gone._

The rain hadn't stopped falling since afternoon. Sango left her blinds open, letting the street lights slip into her room. She rested comfortably on her pillow, waiting for nothing. Nothing. Miroku hasn't climbed her window since the day Kagome came. A tug of jealousy pulled at her. Kagome was everything she was not. Tall, black-hair and bodacious. Sango was short, brunette and not exactly what you'd call 'curvy'. Sango led out a string of curses. "Why am I comparing?" she felt .

Maybe she was just protective of her frister, Miroku. It's not every day you meet someone that takes your breath away. It happened to both him and her, just…_who_ that took their breath away was different. If only a million thoughts can be painted down into a picture, would Sango know what to think or feel.

_Ring Ring_. There was only one person who'd call her at this hour. Him.

Sango rushed over to pick up the phone. "Hello," Sango said trying to steady her voice. What should she say? Her mind drew a blank. Why is she so nervous in the first place! Being able to hear his voice made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"I got a girlfriend." Were the first words that came out of his mouth.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. If anything could happen right now, it'd be the hand of someone squeezing her heart stopping it from beating. No. No. No. No. A girlfriend? Who could it be? Could it be her?

"She is perfect. Almost everything on the list you were talking about that night!" continued Miroku. Almost everything she was talking about. Irony. Almost but not quite. She wanted to cry, scream, yell, convince him to turn away, stop this, push him away, hold him back…yet nothing came out. Tears didn't reach her eyes. She licked her lips and listened to her quiet breathing.

"Sango, isn't this great? I'm going serious with this one!" Great. For who? Sango's heart slowly started beating again, and with each beat the situation became clearer and clearer. Miroku has finally found a girlfriend, someone he'd commit to. He's happy, no, blissful. She should be happy for him too. Who was she kidding? It ached as his words pulled at her heartstrings.

"Yes, yes it is." she whispered, trying to convince herself more than to him. She blinked back the tears. They can't fall now; her voice will betray her. Miroku can never find out. Unrequited love was not meant to be uncovered. They're still best friends, that's all they'll ever be, but it's _something_. Sango will be his friend, listen to his heartbreaks, listen to him gush about her, all the wonderful lively little things she do…she'll listen and smile pretending everything is alright. Frister was her façade, the role she was assigned.

"I took Kagome to the zoo today!" So that's what he ditched Sango for.

"Really? How was it?" she asked weakly. _I don't want to know_.

"It felt so right just holding her there," Miroku said dreamily. _Please stop_.

"It started raining and I had to give her my jacket." _Paper heart is bleeding_...

"She smells so sweet, like vanilla or cotton candy." "How cute," her voice cracking. _I don't want to know_.

"I don't know what came over me but I kissed her." _Falling_.

"It feels like love." _Gone_.

"I guess we won't have to marry each other when we're old now huh?" joked Miroku on the phone, unknowingly opening the flood gates.

"Miroku, can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." She said softly, barely audible, her voice failing her. She slipped back into bed, cradling herself. The sound of her tears were her lullaby

… … … … …

Sunrays peeped through her blinds, prodding her to wake up. A fistful of rays hit her tear-dried eyes as she awoke. What's happening? Oh, it was Monday morning…school. Heaving a sigh she mutely walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. This was the daily routine, it wasn't until she reached the showers that her mind starts clearing up. She mindlessly undressed and got in the shower.

Hot waters hit her face as pieces from the phone conversation started clicking together. Miroku's got a steady girlfriend. No room for Sango anymore. She tried to drown the thoughts away as she rinsed her hair from the fruit shampoo, rinsing away the suds, the thoughts, her troubles. Wrapping a cold towel around her she opened her closet, deciding what to wear.

How about that brown tank top Miroku bought her? No. It reminded her too much of him. Denim jeans? Too starchy. Sango growled, frustrated at this daily routine. Usually she could just call Miroku over and he'd blindly pick something out for her that looks nice. "You don't need him?" tried Sango. Nice try, who're you fooling? She blindly grabbed a white button up dress shirt, plaid skirt and a black tie. She looked like a sorority school girl but that was fine with Sango. Nothing really mattered at the moment. Plus, it wasn't _that_ horrible looking.

Just because he was dating again, it doesn't mean anything between him and her has changed. Well, not _suppose_ to be. She'll just learn to deal with the pain that was unknowingly inflicted. They're still friends, and if he's happy then she'll…**try** to be happy. Life is not as cliché as you'd hope it'd be.

* * *

_Review Responses_

**biggest anime fan**: hahah I'd love to make Sango go around and mingle with other guys, buuut that seems too hard to follow with the plot I have going on so far (if you could call it a plot, lol, you'll see I guess?) I think her knowing Sandy and David is good enough :). If I was a more skillful writer I could've carried out with your suggestion ;) Oh yes, she doesn't know she "truly loves him," not yet anyways. I'm not a believer of love at first sight sorta thing. (I hope I never said in my story that she truly loves him O.O you know me…half the time even I don't know what's going on HAHA! It's cuz I'm on chapter 23 right now, and I'm posting up chapter 7 and its been a while since I wrote that chapter lol anyhoo I must stop rambling :P)WOOOOT I'M ON YOUR ALERT! BOOYAH. Your story is on my alert heheh . Your questions make reviews fun to read :D

**animachick132009**: I promised you a Miroku and Sango story didn't I? Keep reading hun!

**Kitsune-Tenshi-16**: wow thank you :D I know I can't make it sound sincere when I type this out, but really, comments like those make my day because I am so glad that someone would appreciate and dare I say, LIKE my stories :) Thank you so much dearie.

**RIN14**: hahahah I love how you said "f'n" That word is f'n cool hahahah. I update very frequent cuz I want to post this whole story up soon, and what better way than a chapter a day (or in today's case, TWO chapters) Thank you for reading my story :D

**ladysango-abc**: Wooohooo! I'm honored my story has made it to your favorites page heheh. Thank yous muchos!

**Bus Buddie**: Ooo I'll hold you to that ;) I'll keep writing and you keep those feedbacks coming ;D You'll see what happens as the story goes on ;) I want a frister too! Frister love **is** beautiful heehee.

**inuyashagirl12**: oh no don't die! Well then I must keep you alive ;) haahas thanks for reading!

**DogDemonLover1590**: GRACIAS! Heheh ppl who say they love my story makes me very happy, believe me, you made me very happy :D

**KOGA'sgurl**: Yes I really wish I had a good friend the way Sango and Miroku are! Heheh, their relationship is beautiful and I feel guilty for screwing it up later on ;)

**lady lilacks**: Thank you very much for complimenting on my descriptions of weather and such. I think I'm so-so at it, wait till you see my friends' descriptions! Those are holy-moly-macaroni good! You make me tres happy when you say my story is good quality, makes me feel special that I'm included in the good corner hahah! Thank youus. MIROKU-BABY? HEHEHEH THAT'S CUTE. I like him too hahah, him and his lascivious personality lol. Oh hmm I didn't even notice I wrote in past and present tence! Ah, I don't think I can do anything about it since I wrote these chapters a while ago and fixing it would be like rewriting the whole story (hahah im a uber lazy bum!) I hope the grammar doesn't distract anyone too much from the story :)

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**: first off, hats off to your pen name! I love it to pieces! Hahaha its hilarious. Okilly dokilly AMEN TO THAT SISTA. Kagome is ew by itself, but her with beaaauutiful Miroku makes my heart wrench, but she's the only usable character so I thrust it upon her. Haha.

**Blusorami**: YES KAGOME IS A SKANK IN HER VALLEY GIRL VOICE (you have no idea how many times I shouted at the tv telling her to s.t.f.u. and geez MUST SHE CALL "INUYAAASHA" LIKE TWENTY TIMES EACH EPISODES? HMMM? Hahha ok I'll calm down XD Sandy is awesome lol, I agree. Maybe THAT'S why he's gay. Once I wrote in my blog saying "why must all good things in life be gay?" cuz I found this picture of a hot guy and he was like..gay X.x haahahah Welp, thank you for reviewing once again :) You'll see very soon what happens (although I don't think I explained it thoroughly, you'll get it, I think lol) Okie byes!

_A/N 2: Woot the review replies were probably longer than the story hahah. Okay off I go to upload the other chapter as well! _


	8. Beyond Comprehension

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Eight: Beyond Comprehension._

Miroku kissed Kagome hello as he walked into the class. One week ago he was the shy boy gaping at her behind his desk. Now he was her boyfriend. It was as if it was some miracle, believed Miroku. The boys in the classroom tried to hide their transparently-clear jealousy; added with a disgusted look that another beautiful girl was going to be played by The Miroku. The classroom chatter died down as the professor entered the room.

'What would you do if your best friend betrayed you?' was written across the blackboard. The professor turned around and faced the classroom. She was one of the younger teachers at the college. She had red hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail. Her thick-rimmed glasses made her look nerdy, but stylish all the same because she was wearing it. She was a strict teacher and had no room for bullshit. She was also very observant, which was why it'd made her such a great professor at the campus. "Alright, who would like to contribute?"

Everyone looked anywhere other than the teacher. Some had no opinion whatsoever, and some had ideas that weren't exactly sharable in an education-environment. After a minute of students staring at each other, the teacher volunteered…" Miroku, what would you do?" Not missing a beat, he flashed her a charming grin. She straightened her back, pushed her glasses up and crossed her arms, waiting. A professor such as her knew all his charms and had watched countless girls swooning after it. It made her want to throw up; not because of Miroku's actions but at the stupidity of the girls.

"I don't know," admitted Miroku. She raised an eyebrow, "So you're saying no one cheated…on you?" she asked wryly with a note of sarcasm. She was well aware of his flirtatious nature and well-being of not being able to commit for his life. "Well you said 'best friend' right?" said Miroku indifferently. The professor nodded. "Well that would never happen to me," he claimed. "My best friend is the most trustworthy person I know. She'd never betray me." She looked at him for a moment. This 'best friend' he talks of…is it that brown hair girl that always hang around him? She nodded, amused at his confidence.

Kagome stared at Miroku quietly, wondering who that 'she' her boyfriend was talking about. Could it be that girl at the club she met the other day? The one that spoke nothing to her but just stared? Kagome thought she was quite rude, I mean after all, a "Hi" would be nice right? How could such a shyster be best friends with Miroku, one of the most outgoing people she'd ever met? She bit her lip, admitting she was somewhat envious of their close bond. It seems like even her relationship couldn't come between Miroku and Sango. It seemed.

Miroku leaned back at his chair nonchalantly, proud of his answer. It was true though, Sango was his irreplaceable friend. Even if he'd found the perfect girlfriend, she'd always be his little frister and that meant a lot to him. Miroku jiggled his legs (it was an old habit he did when thinking) and decided where to go after class. He had little homework and was looking forward to go eat some ice cream with Sango. He can bring Kagome with him and they can all bond. Sango didn't warm up to Kagome yet. Funny he thought about it. Sango seemed weird on the phone call he made a few days ago announcing his new girlfriend.

She was happy to an extent but she wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. She was…passive about the whole thing. That was not like Sango. She either approved or disapproved of his girlfriends, never in between; and he usually knew what she thought too. But this time he couldn't figure out if Sango liked Kagome or not. She didn't speak badly about her, nor did she nod and told him what was good about her either.

Miroku decided that it didn't matter for now. She'll get to know Kagome and it'll work out. It'd tear his heart apart if the two didn't like each other. One was his newly found love, and the other was the friendship he had for life. He can't just go and pick between them. True, Sango should come first, and he knew that, but this was his one shot at commitment. Something he'd never done in his life. You'd think a great chef like himself would be committed to maybe staying at one thing for a long time right? How he learned to cook so well was beyond comprehension.

One of the reasons why he wasn't into commitment would be the lack of patience he had for things. Like the time he was at the carnival with Sango two summers back. Sango wanted to ride the roller coasters but Miroku insisted on playing the games. He stayed no longer than 3 minutes at each game, wanting to try something new every moment.

Sango won a goldfish at a carnival game and he wanted to keep it. He insisted it'd be left in good hands. It'd be fun to take care of Nemo right? Uh, no. The poor fish died within a week because he was too busy to spare a moment in his life to take care of it. He had a good heart, just not the most reliable kind you'd want in a committed relationship. Reliability was a minor factor in his whole issue of non-commitment. It was complicated, even he didn't really understand why.

The fact that he's trying was a good thing. Miroku knew it'd take time and he'd screw up a lot but she had his back and he had hers, that's all that was needed. He was going to try and make him and Kagome work, even if he has to change a little. Adjustment is good, right?

* * *

_Short and sweet, just like you my honey buns. (does sweet talk convince you to press that blue button that says "go?" and write me a review :D?)_


	9. Metaphorically Speaking

_A/N: since I'm going hiking today I'd be too tired to come and update this at night so I'd figured I'll update a new chappy now. Plus, I'm procrastinating my homework LA LA LA haha oh well. Thank you so much for the response last time! It made my yesterday, today AND tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter _:)_ Oh, and I did promise you guys a Miroku and Sango story so yeah, just remember that _;)

* * *

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Nine: Metaphorically Speaking_

Sango nodded and closed her cell phone. Ice cream in 20 minutes with Miroku. She can probably walk there in 10 minutes so she didn't need to hurry. He sounded kind of mysterious about things on the phone. "What could he be talking about?" muttered Sango. "What's that you said?" asked the girl beside her. "Oh sorry, nothing." she replied slightly embarrassed. She pulled the knot at her tie and with a fumble she undid the tie to relieve herself from choking. Slinging her backpack over her back she started walking slowly to the parlor.

The streets were busy from the after work rush. The dim street lamps lit the hazy green streets smothered in pollution. It was getting dark early since it was mid October already. She looked at her black boots as she kicked some leaves on the street. Walking alone sucks, it left her too much time to think: something she didn't feel like doing anymore. It made her overanalyze everything.

Looking up ahead she saw a couple tittering, bantering in a way you know they were in love. A stone dropped in her stomach as she saw the male turn slightly around. Oh. It was Miroku. His warm brown eyes was fixed on Kagome as he nuzzled her hair, lightly covering her neck with small feather kisses. Feeling slightly awkward (and disappointed) that Kagome was going to be there, she hesitantly ran up to them. Forcing a grin she ran up to them and pushed the two, surprising (and in Kagome's case, scaring and annoying) the heck out of them. "Hey lovebirds," she teased.

"There you are!" Miroku exclaimed pulling her into a gigantic smothering hug. "Let's go, it's your dream house remember?"

Of course she remembered. She wanted to marry a fat Italian man with a curly mustache, a nice round belly wearing a white apron that sells ice cream and can bellow out 'GELATO' every time he sees her. And of course, their house would be at a quaint shop selling unique flavors of ice cream. That was her 'romantic dream' when she was small. Of course, she started chasing other things as she grew up. Sango was surprised that he remembered.

They went inside to the ice cream parlor. It was big with two levels. The bottom level was basically where people purchased the treat. There were a few tables near the window for them to eat. The white and pink tiled floor was clean as usual with no trace of dust. A circular counter filled half the room as visitors walk into the arc to look at the different flavors.

Sango eyed each flavor but her mind elsewhere. Miroku laughed, misinterpreting it for seriousness. "Sango is always like that with ice cream," he informed Kagome. "Fu-reak" she muttered under her breath, loud enough that only Sango heard. Sango mindlessly pointed to the bucket in front of her. Napoleon. How terrific, 3 colors, third wheel. "I'll be upstairs, just come up when you've ordered okay?" she said.

The upper level was like a balcony above the circular arc counter. She chose a circle table near the railing where she can look down below. Sango poked at her ice cream, mixing the brown with vanilla, leaving the strawberry aside. She hated strawberry. It looked cute, but inside was mixed with sweetness or sourness, you can never tell what's coming. A berry may look sweet but then taint your tongue with a sour note. She was accustomed to chocolate all her life, and the bland vanilla tasted good with chocolate. A twist.

She casually looked down and watched Miroku. He was waiting patiently for Kagome to choose, offering bits and pieces of advice about each flavor. "He never waited for me like that," she grumbled. I guess vanilla was too lackluster beside the bright pink strawberry for anyone to take a second look. She slumped back in her chair, making a small screeching sound against the tiled floor. She crossed her legs and sat there watching the chocolate trickle over to the strawberry ice cream. Her tie was messy around her neck and the top two buttons of her 'uniform' was open. Screw manners, it was still too hot being stuffed up in a shirt like that.

"Interesting outfit," commented Miroku. He pulled up a chair at her table and sat down across from her. "What, you don't like it?" she sniffed. Kagome looked at Sango. The high school attire was 'so last year'…it made her look she was part of the sorority cult. Even I look better in that battered uniform I wore the first day of school, Kagome thought dryly. "It's cute," chipped in Kagome. Sango made a sour face and went back to poke at her ice cream. She felt bad for being such a bitch about things. But still, she heard the freak comment earlier.

Kagome looked dejected and settled down beside Miroku. Miroku looked helplessly between the two girls. What's going on with Sango? Kagome was just totally nice to her! thought Miroku angrily. He tried to calm himself down. Maybe you're overreacting? offered the voice in his head. Maybe, he answered back.

The whole time there was awkward. Miroku tried making conversation, but both girls were reluctant to talk. Sango halfheartedly try to follow along in the conversation, but it's hard when you see your own crush cuddling another girl. The way tears prickle at your eye and threaten to fall any minute doesn't help either. Sango watched Miroku lick the ice cream off the tip of her nose. It was a sweet gesture that Sango couldn't bare to keep watching. It made her brim with jealousy and made her want to puke. She stood up abruptly, "See you later Miroku."

Miroku looked up at Sango, his eyes burned with confusion. "What's wrong now?"

Tearing her eyes from his searing gaze Sango replied, "Nothing, I'll call you later."

"No," said Miroku just a bit more loudly, "Something is bothering you, tell me…now." Miroku grabbed her by her sleeve.

"Who the fuck do you think you are," replied Sango hotly tearing away from his grip but he held tighter. Miroku's eyes widen as her words hit him. Did she just swear at him? What did he do?

"What did I do wrong?" asked Miroku quietly. He shouldn't ask here, not in front of Kagome and the crowd they drew around them. People pretended not to look, yet their ears were open, eager for more venom to be spat out.

"I'm not a toddler Miroku." snapped Sango, and with each sentence adding on volume, "I do not need your sudden empathy." Miroku stared, eyes crestfallen. "Not everything in my life is about you," she added for good measure. What a lie. Hot tears burned at the corner of her eyes but they did not fall. Miroku saw them and let go, dumbfounded. Sango grabbed her backpack, slammed down her change for the ice cream and left.

Miroku never lifted his eyes off her as he watched her run down the stairs, tore the door open and leapt into the cold dark street. Why was she so mad? Kagome wasn't bitchy, she didn't even do anything wrong! Sango was being unreasonable. Miroku gritted angrily as he turned back to sit down. Kagome sat there wisely saying nothing.


	10. Forgiveness Goes Both Ways

_A/N: my goodness, oh my friggin goodness! I'm bathing in the chocolatey goodness of reviews. Weeehee I love you all so much. Be patient, the story is moving along and soon good stuff will be coming. Here chapter 10. Things needed to be patch up sooner or later.

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Ten: Forgiveness Goes Both Ways_

Sandy watched Sango down the third shot of tequila. He knew his cousin had the shittiest alcohol tolerance. Even a bystander would know looking at her beaten red face stained with tears. Her body couldn't take it anymore, but her will kept her moving. Shot after shot. "Drunkenness is temporary suicide. Bertrand Russell." quoted Sandy. "Like hell I care," muttered Sango. Sandy gritted his teeth as Sango slumped down to sleep on the counter. Well at least it was better than her getting on a bar stool and start dancing or something.

"My God you're heavy," panted Sandy trying to shift the weight of Sango on his shoulders. He threw her in the car and fasten the seatbelt. "Frigid bitch…" moaned Sango. She was oblivious to what she was saying. Sandy smiled amusedly at his cousin's language. At least she admitted she liked him. About time too, he thought. Sandy heard quiet sobs beside him. "Why…did…how…happen…" bits of words jumbled out of her mutterings.

He drove her home and heaved up the stairs with Sango pushing the weight. He finally reached her door. "Cuz? Is this your door?" he prodded. A harrumph as a response. "Uh, great," he looked around wildly. Where was pretty boy when you need him?

"Is that Sango?" asked a voice behind them. Sandy turned around and for the first time, was grateful to see Miroku. "Oh my god what happened to her?" asked Miroku sharply. "You LET her drink that much?"

Sandy cried defensively, "You can't exactly _stop_ her when she's on a roll like that."

"Easy for you to say, you're a bar tender. You're paid to do this kind of stuff, you encourage people to blow cash on alcohol." retorted Miroku, "I thought you cared about your cousin."

Sandy let go of Sango and pinned Miroku to the wall. "Don't even mention that, **I** am not the one who blow off a life long friend for a good lay with some foreign chick." he glared. Miroku was about to snap back but decided to close his mouth instead.

The hallway felt more cramped than usual with two guys and one very drunk girl. Sandy picked her up from the floor where she nestled. "Ooga?" gurgled Sango. "Can you open her door?" grunted Sandy, "she's heavier than it seems you know."

Miroku lifted his eyebrows and checked his pockets for a paperclip-object to pick the lock with.

"Mayybeeee it's in youuuurr back pocccket," slurred Sango as she slapped his behind showing him _exactly_ where his back pockets where. Sandy bit back a laugh as Miroku stood there mouth opening and closing.

The sticky silence in the hallway lingered awkwardly. The stench of alcohol concealed the sweet tangy scent that Sango usually smelt like. "My head hurts," pouted Sango. She sank to the ground and refused to budge. Oh boy, it was going to be a long night.

… … … … …

Sango strolled through the campus. Despite the sunshine and clear skies it was a chilly autumn day. Sango huffed and watched her breath rise to the air. She sat alone in the courtyard, doing nothing in particular. The bench was kind of cold: it had some ice on it making her butt freeze. She crossed her arms and huddled over to keep herself warm.

A wave of remorse washed over her as she recalled the incident at the ice cream parlor two weeks ago. The way she just abandoned her best friend because she gave in to her own selfish desires…they haven't talked much since then.

The rides home have been quiet, and hellos were barely audible in the hallways. Neither talked about what happened but both refuse to let matters go. Maybe it was a pride thing…or maybe she was embarrassed, or maybe she didn't want to face them at all.

Sango silently reflected on herself. She was so caught up in her own little crush that she totally forgot what being a best friend was all about, she realized sadly. She didn't have the decency to tell Miroku why she didn't like Kagome either. Well besides the obvious that she was her "competition." Ha. She was no competition against Kagome. For one thing, love wasn't a competition or a race. Secondly, It doesn't matter if you think it makes more sense that _you_ should be with someone, just because you've known them your whole life. No! Love wasn't suppose to make sense at all. That's why everyone goes all crazy about it.

Friendship, now that was different. Friendship makes sense: two people who are practically each other's hands. They are comfortable with each other, they laugh about jokes, they cry over chick flicks (yes Miroku did that with her too!) and…talk to each other about their separate love-of-their-lives. See the difference? One is when you're actually IN love, and one is when you TALK about being in love. We all know which side of the equation she was on right?

Friendship is always more important. Isn't that what she was trying to protect when keeping her crush a secret? So why go and ruin it all now? Sango smiled as she came onto her epiphany. She'll have to go and patch things up. Two weeks of sullen coldness is more than enough to freeze both their hearts over. Someone's got to thaw it out. She slowly walked to Miroku's dorm while planning her conversation in her head.

… … … … …

Miroku looked up to see Sango leaning on his door. It felt weird seeing her so casually there after her being mad at me for so long, he thought. Sango shifted awkwardly, "Can I come in?" He nodded, clearing some laundry from his chair for her to sit. He threw his plaid boxers aside and motioned for her to sit down. Sango looked nervous yet still at the same time. Her face was unreadable but it looked like she wanted to talk. Good, so did he.

"I'm sorry." Miroku looked up into her eyes half-surprised. She stared back, daring him to look away. Her apology hung in the air. After what felt like an hour, Miroku broke her gaze but said nothing. His mind flickered back to the night where she was drunk and slapped him **_there_**. Sango looked around the room, thinking of how to elaborate. Miroku's room smelled good, not sweaty. Not cologne-polluted either. A faint smell of Axe tickled her nose.

"I'm sorry for being such a total bitch about you being with Kagome. I never told you never how I felt about her and I just gave you attitude and a hard time. I didn't even have your best interest in mind. The time at the ice cream parlor…I guess I just got sick of seeing you guys so happy like that," confessions tumbled out of her mouth.

He looked blankly at her. So all this time she was jealous because he found someone and she didn't? he marveled. Miroku stood up and pulled Sango into a hug. "Hey," he said softly, "I missed talking to you."

So that was it? "You're not going to yell at me?" asked Sango taken aback He chuckled and shook his head. No wonder they call him outgoing. "It's hard to stay mad forever Sango." Especially when you are more-than-just-friends-almost-like-sisters.

After a pause, they stood there without saying a word. Sango pretend to shift her foot and leaned against the wall to create some personal space. Awkward silence in the room. Miroku licked his lips, daring to ask The Question that has deprived him many nights of sleep. You know you want to ask, urged a tiny voice in his head. Miroku steadied his breathing and looked at Sango. She stood there, half smiling waiting for him. She knew he had something to ask.

"Do you hate Kagome…would you hate me, no, us, if we dated?"

A day ago she would've told him straight out that it was either Kagome or Sango, never both together. But she knew better.

"No. Miroku, I will always be your best friend, even if I don't agree with you and think you're an idiot." Sango chuckled. The creases on Miroku's forehead softened.

"So would you mind if I talk about her?" asked Miroku.

"Nah. You better tell me the juicy and privy things to your love life, seeing I am your frister." She replied with mock firmness.

She paused. "I don't like Kagome, I'll tell you that. But I don't hate her either…she's not stupid like the other girls you've dated. Sure she seems like a bitch to me, but hey, aren't all girls like that?" She lightly punched his arm, signifying that the ice age between them was over.

Miroku pushed Sango back onto the bed and tickled her. Snort. More laughter. Maybe things will be like old times again. Maybe.


	11. Accept my Invitation?

_A/N: WOWZERS. This story finally beat the number of reviews for my other story. Cheers everyone. We're getting to the midpoint of the story, especially the end of this chapter. Thank you so so so much for everyone who read and took time to respond in a review. I wrote some review responses at the end of this chapter. _:) _Enjoy this short chapter (once again!)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Eleven: Accept my Invitation?_

Miroku and Sango sat in the middle of the campus field leaning back to back. It was a cloudy day but it wasn't raining. Halloween was today. Everyone will be either inside avoiding the firecrackers or be outside lighting firecrackers. Sango never looked forward to Halloween. Too much of a foreboding feeling for her liking. Miroku and Sango sat there listening to Miroku's mp3 player. He had one headphone and she had the other, changing the song every 5 seconds. They sat there talking about anything to everything; school, homework, movies, people, holidays. Sango absentmindedly plucked a dandelion and toyed with the petals.

"Got any plans for Halloween? I do." said Miroku. "None of them involving me right?" said Sango dryly. She blew the petals away from her hand. It was out of good nature banter. Sango warmed up to the idea of Kagome being his girlfriend. She's also warmed up to the idea that most of the time was occupied by her. Her jealousy died down, but her crush remained the same.

"You can come if you want," replied Miroku seriously. He never minded Sango coming along, but she always insisted he needed "space" whatever that means.

Sango playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "You know being third wheel is never fun... Miro," using the nickname he hated. She knew he hated it when Kagome calls him that, but he never said anything about it to her. What a wuss, she had thought.

"Who says **you're** the third wheel?" Miroku retaliated in a mock-husky voice. He turned around to wink at her and put his hand on her knee. This was a new game they've been playing. Well mostly **he's** been playing. Since he's been serious with a girl, he claimed he need to let out his "energy" elsewhere. Elsewhere as in Sango. Flirting and playful banter was his current secret weapon. Much cheaper than paying for ice cream, he laughed inwardly.

She pursed her lips. Playful banter can only go so far without pushing the line. This was pushing the line. "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl." said Sango picking at the grass. She'd scream her head off if an earthworm popped out.

"Maybe you can come to that party at the club tonight?" suggested Miroku. "There's going to be other people there in case you're afraid of third wheel or whatever."

Sango blew her bangs, "Maybe." A gust of wind blew and she snuggled deeper into Miroku's navy sweatshirt he gave her to wear. It was a gentlemanly thing to do. Miroku's arms had goose bumps all over. He must be freezing in his t-shirt, eyed Sango. Hey was that a lipstick mark on the collar?

Miroku looked at Sango, his eyes smiling mischievously. "Remember the night you were drunk and you slapped my ass?"

Sango felt the blood rise to her face. "Like you said…I was drunk. I'd never slap your butt I wasn't unconscious." _But if you want me to I'm good to go_, she added in her mind. Miroku laughed and told her to calm down. He'd knew she'd get fired up about it. Things were going so well right now. They're talking again and things were going well with Kagome. He can handle any curve life threw him now.

"So any new boyfriends?" he joked. Sango quieted down thinking. "There _is_ this one guy in my Literature class that always come to my table for help, when all he's doing is just brushing my arm 'accidentally' if you know what I mean." Wait…hold up. There couldn't be a guy that'll take her away right? he thought defensively. "He's sorta cute and…"

"He better not make you cry," he interjected. "You know what we haven't done for a while? Play pool."

Sango stopped talking, ears perked up. "Is that a challenge?" grinned Sango. "Mmhmm." Miroku grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards the club.

"Wait, Miroku …don't you have a date with Kagome or something?"

"Why would you say that?" Miroku asked. It's not like his whole life is around his girlfriend or something. There's a fine line between love and just plain crazy. But… "Oh yeah! I have to cancel our pool plans."

I knew it, she thought. Darn, she really wanted to play pool. "I'll see you tonight at the party?" he asked. Sure why not.

… … … … …

"Miro? Where's your sweatshirt hun?" asked Kagome rubbing his arms to keep him warm. "Ah, it's nothing." grinned Miroku, his eyes glinting a certain sparkle. "Do you have any plans for tonight? Want to go to a party?"

"What sort of party?" asked Kagome feeding the ducks. The two were on a stroll at the park. It seemed like simple things such as nature hikes were dates that Kagome liked. It was a change, not a bad change necessarily.

Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome, feeling slightly warmer. "Why don't you come and find out?" he said in a low voice. No, it didn't feel the same as to when he teased Sango. It was funny watching her get all nervous, especially when he put his hand on her knee.

Kagome twisted around to face Miroku, his arms never leaving her side. "Who'll be there?" she asked innocently. Miroku sucked in quiet breath, knowing why she was asking. "Oh you know, people…" he replied lamely. Not a very good liar when he was looking someone in the eye. Kagome shrugged and went over to the pond. Miroku followed, pulling her onto his lap. They sat there in silence watching the still movements of the water.

Dates with Kagome were always quiet. She preferred it that way too. She liked times when they were just sitting together, enjoying each other's company. It was nice and all, but Miroku itched to move. Nature hikes are fine and dandy, but some conversation would be nice. "I got you something," said Kagome.

"Really?" he asked surprised. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. It was a sleek silver pen. Miroku smiled and gave Kagome a big bear hug. "Well you sure know how to make a guy happy." he drawled. Kagome laughed. "You know what would make me happier?" he winked suggestively, joking. She stuck her tongue out and pushed him away. "See you at the party Miro."

* * *

_Review Responses:  
( remember when I said a cookie for my reviewers? ;F )_

**pnaygurl767**: thank you so much for taking the time to write a comment. I'm glad you find it interesting, I was hoping I wasn't dragging this story out too much and making it boring; thank you immensely for telling me what you think. A chocolate chip cookie for you!

**Robot Killahh**: first off, your email is off the hook! I love it haha, makes me laugh. I love emails and pen names that make me laugh or think. My friend has one that says myemailissonotcliche at something dot com and I was laughing my socks off. ANYHOO, I like your style of commenting. How you press enter so often, lol it stands out from the other reviews ;) Kagome is not sexy, yah :D I wish Sango could find a sexier guy, but she's already friends with a HELLA-LUVA sexy Miroku and t3h h0t Sandy, so it wouldn't be fair if she had all the hot guys right? ;) Tickle fight eh? Hahah sounds hot. A Peanut Butter cookie for you!

**The Heartless Beast**: aww thank you. I'm still surprised when people call me a good writer cuz I use to be the MOST reluctant person to write. A few months ago, I wouldn't have written a story for a million dollars :P cuz I didn't like my style of writing. Thank you so much for your kind comments, it's very encouraging :) I'm a Sango and Miroku coupling lover too :D A Sugar cookie for you!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie**: HEEEYA! So so so thankful for a reviewer like you who comes back every chapter and leaves me a sweet review. After Kagome burns to ashes let's throw the ashes to a swamp or something so the alligators can eat her stinky ashes XD! I already burned Rinoa and gave her a non-funeral LOL. Hehe I'm happy my story brings some sort (even if it's little) emotion to people. Oh you feel bad for her now? Wait til later…-lips sealed- A Butter cookie for you!

**EmpathicFool**: LOL sorry Inuyasha ain't going to be in this story at all. Not that I plan to bring him in either cuz he doesn't really fit in anywhere. Maybe next story I write can have him in it. Maybe. Although I agree about the gorgeous part hahah. A Hazelnut cookie for you!

**ViRgO2**: that's cool you can relate :D I'm a cryer too, hhehe but not in front of people UNLESS it's a movie lol. Thanks for coming back to review my chapters. A Pistachio cookie for you!

**Moonyme**: hehe yeah I do feel a bit bad for Sango right now as well :( Thank you for reviewing! A Fudge-O cookie for you!

**biggest anime fan**: a satisfying chapter :D you likey? Woohoo heheh I wish Miroku got a clue soon. AHEM I better not spill anything out haha. I. LOVE. YOUR. CONSTANT. WONDERINGS. They make me laugh and smile cuz it touches me that you've read my story and it actually made you think and stuff. :) Keep em coming dearie :D I would love to get my hands on Miroku's sexy ass as well. Ah well, we all can dream eh? An Oreo for you! (btw, how's YOUR story coming along XD? No rush no rush! Just curious :D)

**Sesshomarusgirl123**: whoa man thanks so much for sending in a review! Heheh hugs to review since it's a rare one ;) Gracias to your comments, it IS very encouraging. Update coming real soon lol :D An oatmeal cookie for you!

**silent fairy**: haha Kagome appears to be the bitch in my story, but when you think it through, aren't all girls like that? I'm sure in our minds we silently critique each other's outfits and habits. I don't like Kagome much anyways so I'll gladly stuff her the role in my story XD I'll try to make this fic as good as I can. Thank you muchly for reviewing! A Rainbow-Chips-Ahoy cookie for you!

**Lady-Sango77**: hahah yeah, but sometimes girls don't get a clue either ;) Thank you for coming back to review my story, that means a lot to me because every review counts and imprints a place in my heart. A Marshmallow-Puff cookie for you!

**.reality sets in.**: pissed Sango me like. I like the way she shows her fiery self and isn't afraid to speak out. Thank you muchly for coming back to review my chapters :) Your pen name is tres interesante ;) A Banana Chocolate cookie for you!

**Muffins Mckenzie**: heeeeya! Thanks for reviewing each of my chapters. I appreciate you coming back and taking the time to do this :D Heheh I like how she slapped his ass too. Gives him something to think about ;D A Chocolate Chip Coffee Cookie for you!

**Evil Elf Girl**: haha if only it was that easy ;D But it won't be! Lol. Thank you for reviewing my story! A Pumpkin Cookie for you!

**Casui**: hellooo I think I've seen you on Neopets before..hmm odd. Anyways it wasn't much of a cliff hanger XD Sango still has a thing for Miroku, and yes she still doesn't like Kagome, but she has gotten over the big green jealousy monster. A little jealous, but it's healthy haha. A Chocolate Monster-Cookie for you!

**Demons-Heart**: I don't like Miroku and Kagome pairing either, and I loaaathe Kagome and Inuyasha pairings. Never in my stories will there be Kagome and Inuyasha haha. Thanks for reviewing. A Ginger Cookie for you!

_I'm terribly sorry if I left out anyone. Let me know and I'll make it up to ya next time with **two** cookies lol._


	12. Slipping into Ecstasy

_A/N: Not going to say much right now, enjoy this chapter cuz I've never written anything like this. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. Special shoutouts to **blusorami**, sorry I missed ya, you reviewed right when I uploaded the new chapter XD. Oh, I shall leave this with a quote: "If you're not wasted, the night is" –Bacardi

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twelve: Slipping into Ecstasy_

The bar was crowded. Everyone was already drowning in beer and then some. The crowd was put into an illusion of happiness as beer sucked away reality and threw them into ecstasy. The music was loud, a beat over and over again. Sango eyed the crowd looking for Miroku. Some people were dressed as vampires, while some girls wore nothing more than lingerie. She smoothed down her black skirt and adjusted her black tie. She chose to dress as a school girl again, but this time all in black. "Nice outfit," whistled a frat boy. She looked disgustedly at the beer dribbling out of his mouth.

It was getting hot. She loosened her tie and unbuttoned the collar to get some air. She picked up a cup of beer and sipped it slowly. She didn't feel like getting drunk in a crowd of anonymous people. Sango looked around again, failing to find Miroku or anyone she knew. She hastily downed the beer and went to a corner to sit down. He's probably off with Kagome, her mind told her. It was a good thing, really. Spending time with his girlfriend…he was getting serious after all. That's what she wanted him to do. _With who_ was another story.

The frat boy returned with two beers in his hand and offered one to Sango. She eyed it suspiciously. "I didn't slip you anything, promise." he said drunkenly. Like hell you would know, she thought darkly. Ugh, the stench of beer was everywhere. She made her way to the doorway hoping to escape only to find herself back at the counter. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender expectantly. He looked grouchy. Who wouldn't? Working late at night serving intoxicated lunatics. That was why Sandy never worked late night shifts.

She turned around. A tousled boy with burgundy hair…that was Miroku. "Miroku!" she called out to him. He couldn't hear her. Miroku was too busy sucking face with Kagome. Ugh. "A Bacardi," she ordered. The bartender raised an eyebrow, skeptical of how much she could take, but made no comment as he turned to pour her a glass. "No, the whole bottle." interrupted Sango, slamming down enough change to buy her two bottles. He muttered something about stupid teenagers and handed her the almost-full bottle of Bacardi and a can of Coke to mix.

The crowd continued to jump up and down to the music. Sango put her lip to the mouth of the beer, wincing at the strong taste. She paused, flipped open the can of Coke and poured it in to mix. There. The strong smell of Bacardi reached her nose before it reached her tongue. She squeezed her eye shut and drank a big gulp. The strong flavor burned her throat. Her tongue can still taste the lingering Coke. The alcohol shot to her head as she steadied herself. She continued. Two gulps. Drink away veracity, her mind chanted. The music seemed more in beat and less of a racket. Another gulp. The people are not as scary anymore. She swung the bottle around as she made her way to Miroku. One more gulp. She hiccupped and laughed. She sounded ridiculous…but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She was listening to those voices in her head again. Two more gulps and she was into a state of stupor.

She saw him make his way towards her. She squinted, that was Miroku right? "Shit," she cursed realizing it was the frat boy. Why wont he leave her alone? "Miroku?" she called out. She walked around, occasionally drinking, walking deeper and deeper into oblivion. She unbuttoned the second button, realizing it was too hot in this room. Her tie was hung loosely, the knot still in place. She looked at the knot, vaguely remembering the first time Miroku taught her how to tie a tie. Miroku. Where was he?

"Sango?" That voice! She turned around. She skipped over to him, as best as she could in her state. "Drink with me," she ordered as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Why are you so drunk?" said Miroku ignoring the question as he pushed the bottle away. Sango dismissed his question, and made her way to the counter again. Barely making it there standing up, she stabilized herself on the sticky counter, slipping slightly from a beer spill. "One more Bacardi please," she smiled sweetly to the grouchy bartender.

"Drink," ordered Sango again, pushing the bottle in his face.

"No I-"

"I drank with you when bitches broke your heart, well it's your turn." interrupted Sango. Her head was feeling a bit nauseous. She didn't feel drunk enough yet. She took another swig at her bottle of Bacardi. "Did something happen?" asked Miroku concerned.

"Drink it please?" she pleaded. Her head was spinning from all those questions. Miroku figured a few sips wont be that bad. He tasted the strong rum and felt it sting his senses stiff. Sango cried gleefully ushering him to drink more. He tried to stop, only to be threatened by her glare.

A few seconds passed, then a few minutes, then an hour. Two bottles of empty Bacardi laid forgotten on the table. Miroku had come to a state of drunkenness: everything was vague, fuzzy yet his other senses had never felt more alive. He listened to the rapid breathing Sango was taking. Sango took Miroku's hand and led him to dance. Their bodies moved together in rhythmic motion to the music beat. His arms wrapped around her waist burying his face in her sweet tangy hair. His leg brushed by hers as they continued to talk with body language. All sane thoughts had left his head. All he could concentrate on was this girl in front of him.

Sango leaned over and brushed his lips with her own. She smiled, watching the effect as Miroku leaned in. He pushed her against the wall, his lips never leaving hers. Miroku breathed in the strong smell of Bacardi on both their lips. Nothing was gentle about this as he let his alcoholic senses drive him. He unbuttoned a button on her shirt. He parted his mouth, prodding her lips with his tongue. She welcomed it, feeling her adrenaline rush with each stroke their tongues touched.

Sango let out a sigh as he dug his head in her neck, pinning her more tightly against the wall. She ran her fingers through his tousled hair, feeling her leg against his. She let out a gasp as she felt his hand trail slightly to the side of her leg. Sango held his chiseled jaw and kissed him again. Her senses wild, her mind in a state of haze. She listened to Miroku's heavy breathing as they continue to drown in their ecstasy. His mind went wild and he left hand prints all across her. Miroku tightened his grip on her leg. He wanted to get out of here. He needed more. "Let's go." he said hoarsely. She nodded not wanting the rapture to end so quickly. Miroku led Sango slowly to his car and drove away in the dusky night.

* * *

_A/N: Love me, hate me, but please review me. I want to know y'all interpretations. _


	13. Alone Again

_A/N: WOW! This story has finally cracked over 100 reviews. Thank you so so so much everyone. Hehe don't worry no lemon or NC-17 content will ever appear in my stories. You probably get a decent idea of what happened, but I won't go in-depth explaining HAHA! I found it quite funny that most people were concerned with Miroku drunk driving rather than those two getting together XD_

_I decided to update now instead of Monday like I originally planned, and I also decided to update two chapters instead of one. Mainly because this chapter is pretty short (a few words over a thousand) and it would be pretty boring to read only one chapter…stuff wouldn't make a lot of sense! So here is ch13! Read and enjoy :)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Thirteen: Alone Again_

Why are my sheets blue? thought Sango. Her eyes closed, wanting to fall asleep again. The sheets are so soft too, thought Sango dreamily, and they smell so nice. Like Axe. Wait a minute, Axe? She never used Axe. Only guys use Axe. Oh god. Forcing her eyes to open, she looked around. This room was familiar but not her own. What happened? Her head spun, suffering the consequences of a hangover.

She shuffled around in the bed, accidentally kicking something. Oh shit. She didn't want to know who else was sharing the warm bed. She sat up only to realize her clothes were missing. Oh god. No. No. No! Reluctantly, she turned to see who else was there.

Tousled black hair stuck out from their bed sheets. Oh crap. Sango panicked not knowing what to do. Too much was happening and not registering fast enough for her head to process. Run. Yes, that was always the best thing to do. That was the thing she was good at.

If it wasn't for such a situation, it would've been funny. It was usually the guy who ran out on a girl, not the other way around. Sango frantically looked for her clothes. She shivered in the cold morning air desperately trying to find her black shirt. Her mind tried to piece together what happened, but everything was so muddy. Pieces were scattered everywhere, not coming together.

Buttons unbuttoned, hands flying everywhere. Sango remembered the grouchy bartender, the sweet Coke taste on her tongue and the burning Bacardi at her throat. She felt her face flush, blood rising to her cheeks. Sango hastily buttoned the bottom 3 buttons on her shirt, quickly pulled on her underwear and skirt and started rummaging for her black socks and black tie. His jeans, his boxers…oh! Found socks. Quickly lacing up her boots she began her stealth getaway, leaving the tie behind.

"Oh crap!" she yelped as she crashed into a chair with a pile of laundry on it. Miroku stirred. "Who's that?" he said sleepily, his voice hoarse. An instant rush rose to her cheeks as he sat up. The sheets slid down giving her a gracious view of his chest. Caught in the act. Damn.

"Sango?" Miroku couldn't believe this. Sango looked nervous and did a small smile. What is she doing in his room, half-dressed like that? he thought, frantically trying to remember what happened. He remembered the party last night. The bar. The drinks. What happened afterwards? Did they… Oh shit, he thought as his heart sunk. "No," he whispered, not realizing he said it aloud.

A black curtain fell over Sango's eyes. She'd knew he thought it was a mistake. It **was** a mistake, really. She laughed bitterly at why she had a ridiculous bubble of hope inside her two seconds ago. Her mouth slacked, body brooding, wishing to leave.

"Can you uh…pass my boxers?" asked Miroku, slightly embarrassed. Sango's faced blushed even more as she rummaged through the clothes to find it. Can she leave now? She wanted to go back to her own room, away from the catastrophe. Run.

Miroku motioned for her to sit beside her on the bed. She felt his warmness radiating from him, his breath soft with concern. "Yes we did…it," broke in Sango before he had to go on stuttering and asking and…apologizing. She dreaded apologizing words coming from his mouth.

Miroku blinked, not knowing how to respond to this. He never was stuck in a situation like this. Awkward moments after sex. But then again, they weren't his frister. Oh god, he slept with his frister. It felt so wrong in his mind. You're not suppose to sleep with your best friend. No. Never. "Hey," he whispered softly, "I'm-" He stopped when she put a finger on his lips. He wanted to kiss them. "Don't be sorry," she said staring straight into his eyes.

Pink sunlight shone through the blinds, softening both their profiles. Sango blinked sadly. "I don't want things to change just because we…you know," said Miroku. "I want you to be my frister forever." The last part crushed Sango's heart. She nodded woodenly desperately wanting to leave.

The tacky ringtone from Miroku's cell rang. He leaned over to his nightstand for his cell phone. Sango instinctively shrank back, afraid of any physical contact with his body. "Hello? Oh hey sweetie," he spoke. "It's Kagome," he mouthed. Sango nodded knowingly.

"What? What are you talking about?" he paused. "What! No it's not…" he cried defensively.

"Oh really Miroku. You dirty little liar!" said Kagome angrily appearing at Miroku's door. "What the hell is she doing her?" she pointed at Sango.

Sango tried explaining, "Uh hey Kagome it's not-"

"Shut your damn mouth," snapped Kagome. Sango shut her mouth tightly. Miroku rose from his bed. Both girls tried not to notice the fact he was only wearing boxers. "Kagome, baby listen." he coaxed.

"No." and with that she left. Miroku slumped to his bed, running his hand through his hair. Damn it, he's got to fix this somehow; got to make things right again. "I'm going to leave too, talk to you later." said Sango softly. She closed the door gently behind him, leaving him alone.

… … … … …

Sango stared back at the girl in the mirror as she dried her hair. She had spent the entire morning in the shower, washing away the grimy dirty privy things that happened last night. She tried soaking the memories away, washing them down the drain but nothing worked. All that did was made her washroom smell even more fruity than before.

The smell of fruit was simply wonderful, it made her feel young and alive. Maybe that's the problem, it made her look immature rather than young. That aside, she wished for change. Something that will put her in perspective. She needs it right now. Sango wiped her swollen eyes and threw the crumpled tissue in the toilet, watching the water dissolve and eat it away.

It was gone just like that. The tissue was nothing but a soggy mess. Her first time gone in a drunken mess. She examined the hicky on the side of her neck. Turtlenecks for a week I guess, thought Sango. She didn't need or want reminding of what happened. Neither did Miroku. He wanted nothing to change. That was a supposedly good thing. Pretend like nothing happened. Nothing changed. A masquerade. She got up and crawled back to bed, not wanting to see anyone for a very long time.


	14. You Either Sit your Life Away or you Run

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Fourteen: You Either Sit your Life Away or you Run_

Miroku turned frantically trying to look for Kagome. Trash was littered all over the campus streets. Firecrackers already used were scattered everywhere. There hadn't been much cleanup for the past week since Halloween. It's been a week and Kagome still refused to talk to him. His calls were ignored, his gifts were ignored, his sweet talk was ignored, _he_ was ignored.

He loved Kagome. He was positive. That was why he was trying so hard to win her back, right? If only she'd let him, he would prove to her that he was right and true. Miroku felt hopeless. His life just threw him a curve that flipped him over and turned things around. His girlfriend was gone. Things were shaky between him and his best friend. Sango.

He couldn't even begin to shake off what happened. It's obvious, even a guy who's with tons of other women know that friends were **off-limits**. And if one ever did violate that rule…it was just wrong. A deep guilt grew within him. He felt pathetic for giving in to alcohol. He felt ashamed of what he did with Sango. He feels miserable for everything to come.

The sky was getting dark, and shadows were creeping up the sky. Goose bumps rippled his arm, turning him to go back inside. He wondered if he could go climb Sango's window and go out for a late night drive, like old times.

"You're an idiot," he cursed. Do you think she'd want to see you? He scolded inwardly. Sure, she looked fine when she held her cool while Kagome yelled at her, but something was eating away. He knew her better than anyone, and when she blew her bangs and shut her mouth tight: something was wrong. She didn't want an apology from him either. What did she want?

Maybe she wants you, said a nagging voice in his head. The tone of the voice annoyed him, as if it knew the obvious truth he didn't. No, he knew all too well that she already knows all of his tricks, know them too well to fall for them…for him. She would've said something anyways. Sango didn't hold things back. "Yes." he said more firmly drawing to his conclusion.

Miroku entered his room and slumped into his bed without taking a shower (or his shoes off). The pillow had a faint tangy smell. He held it close and prayed that sleep would claim him, or dreams otherwise.

… … … … …

Sandy shook his head for the millionth time as his boyfriend, himself and his cousin walked down the empty afternoon streets. It was mid-November and stores have already put out their Christmas sales. The cloudy frosty day had a faint glimmer of Christmas cheer as the Christmas lights flashed from a few stores.

Sango walked side by side, keeping up with her cousin's long strides. Sandy was half a foot taller than she was. But her at 5'5" and him at 6' she looked positively short. David was an inch taller than Sandy. Both men made Sango feel minuscule.

"I'm telling you, that's what happened," repeated Sango for also the millionth time.

So that was it. His little baby cousin was all grown up. All taken away by that… "Fuckin' pretty boy," he spat out. David tightened his hold on Sandy's hand. Sango touched Sandy's arm warningly. He couldn't understand why. "Why are you still on his side!" Sandy asked disbelievingly, "He pegged you and still doesn't want you!" Sandy instantly wish he could take that back. Sango let go of his arm and started walking ahead of him.

"Listen, I didn't mean it that way," reasoned Sandy catching up. She shrugged her shoulders, knowing it was true anyways. Sandy often wondered, how could one person affect another in such great ways? There were only a few things which can drive a person that strong. He opted which one it could be.

"Sango, why don't you just tell him?" He couldn't fathom why Sango wouldn't take things into her own hands. "He won't know, and will continue not to know if you don't tell him."

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what? The right time? You are in charge of when the right time is," cried Sandy, his arms flailing.

"I don't know," Sango said, monotonously. There were only a few things she was afraid of. Not everyone can take rejection well. She was so sure in her mind already that there was negative chances of them being together, so why go and ruin whatever friendship was left between them by exposing her feelings? Her logic made sense to her.

"Is that all you do? Sango, is it! You either wait your life away, or you just run. That's what you do. You ran from your parents when they wanted you to go to another college, you ran when your brother died and now you are running. Can't you see? You are running away from your possible future, your shot at happiness, poof! Gone because you are WAITING, and with that you are running."

Sandy stopped, catching his breath. He was never a man of words, and look at that speech now. He wrapped Sango into a brotherly hug. Sango wore her heart on her sleeve. His mind crushing, thinking of how one boy can manipulate and control his cousin's feelings with the tip of their fingers.

"Sandy?" Sango asked.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, watching that his mouth wouldn't say something he might later on regret.

"I'm worried about what might happen," she said timidly.

"You mean…" Sandy dreaded what she was going to say. His smart, beautiful cousin dropping out of school because she was part of the statistics of teenage mothers didn't seem real enough to him. He saw the ads in magazines, but never thought Sango would be one of _them_.

"Yeah," she nodded quickly eyes wide.

David let out a low whistle. He was trusted with their secrets because Sandy insisted that "he was like family." He was use to hearing things about Sango. How she was so infatuated by 'pretty boy," and yet 'pretty boy' was so oblivious to her affections. Sometimes David questioned whether Sandy really loathed Miroku, or had a secret crush on him. David smiled remembering when he brought up the second option, and the oration he got in return about how he would never cheat on someone "unlike pretty boy" and that he would "never date pretty boy if he was the last boy on earth." I guessed that settled the question.

David took Sango's arm and hooked it with his own as the three continued walking. Sango appreciated his silence and comfort.

"You'll let me know, right? If _that_ uh…ever happened." asked Sandy seriously. He'd really wanted to know. It would give him a valid excuse to beat the crap out of Miroku, and secondly, Sango needed someone by her. Miroku won't be, that's for sure.

Changing to a lighter subject, "Are you going to the Winter Ball?" David asked. "They're planning it already?" Sandy asked surprised.

"It's going to be a big thing this year. Ice sculptures, water fountains and fancy Christmas lights," David's eyes sparkled as he listed each thing. Sandy was equally thrilled. "Sango, you should come. It'll help take your mind of things. And plus, we can dress you up."

"But I-" interjected Sango.

David beat her to it, "Okay then, it's decided. We'll make you into…a princess."

Sango reprimanded, "We'll _see_ boys, we'll see."


	15. Then Why Are You Waiting?

_A/N: Judging from the reviews last time, I have an incredible urge to yell at half of you for not having enough faith in me . Just…trust me on this one okay? This story has more to it, we're about half way now give or take. This story will have turns and stuff and will not be "like other stories" or at least I'll try to not make it like that. Anyways, just please keep reading even if what I wrote tears your hair out…you can bitch at me when the story is actually over. Don't judge until it's over :D Okay, onwards with this chapter. This one is another short chapter, but the next one is double this length, so in all fairness its fine :) Since there were only a few reviews, I'll do some review responses :) cuz that won't take me long lol. OKAY, here we goooo!

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Fifteen: Then Why Are You Waiting?_

The coffee shop had windows as walls. There were round tables made for two scattered throughout the café. Cotton shaped into heavenly clouds were decorated around the room, Christmas lights dangling prettily from the ceiling. Frost was sprayed onto the windows, and words such as Seasons Greetings were tacked up on walls. The black and white tiled floor were scrubbed clean, and each table was neatly arranged.

Despite the early holiday cheer, there was nothing close to resembling a cheer on Miroku's face. His tired face made him look older than he was. Sango adjusted her grey sweater as she sat down in front of Miroku. He looked up tiredly, "You're here!"

"Yes, sorry I'm late." apologized Sango. Miroku smiled, "It's okay to wait for a lady. Plus, I was always late before so now we're even."

"Hah! You wish we're even," teased Sango. She turned to order a latte and settled back down facing Miroku. "So."

"So?" copied Miroku.

"How are you doing?" Small talk was what this really was.

"What do you think?" Miroku replied matter-of-factly. Kagome's steam was blown off a bit, but she still refuses to acknowledge him. It tore his heart with frustration. "She won't even give me the chance to let me prove myself innocent."

Sango knew who the "she" Miroku was talking about. Who else? "You have to let things wait." How ironic. It was the best thing she knew how to do and now she's telling him to do the same thing.

"Wait? It's been three weeks Sango! How much more longer?" exclaimed Miroku. Sango's mind thought of the months she's been waiting but said nothing. "Sango, I want her more than anything. Cliché as it sounds, I can't live without her."

Sango snorted at the corny familiar words. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it sounded like he said that about three other girls in the past.

"Sango, I'm serious here."

She recomposed herself, and looked at Miroku with a straight face. "Stop trying to prove that she is wrong and you are right. For one thing, you aren't innocent. You slept with someone else while you're dating her." She put up a hand before Miroku could interject. "Despite your intentions, it's still wrong."

"But…I was drunk," he replied lamely. Sango shrugged as she slowly sipped her creamy coffee.

"What can I do?" asked Miroku, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Apologize to her. Show her you are really into commitment. Do something special for her. And I do not mean giving her gifts to bribe back her love." said Sango knowingly. Miroku slumped back into his chair. Why must girls make everything so complicated? Even his charms were useless right now. Sango made a mental note to pay a visit to Kagome later on.

… … … … …

Sango chased after the taller black-haired girl, hoping she would stay to at least talk for two minutes. "Kagome," she called out running up to her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side near the stairway. Kagome pushed her hand away trying to escape.

"What are you afraid of hearing?" said Sango sharply. Kagome was scared, she didn't want to listen to what Sango might say. Miroku and Sango had a strong friendship, nothing could break it down. It was like a wall that was impossible to penetrate. A wall composed of countless inside jokes, memories since forever and their philo love for each other. Kagome didn't want to hear about them being together.

"I'm not afraid," snapped back Kagome, lying through her teeth. She prayed that the shorter girl in front of her wont notice the lie.

"If not, then you'll listen to me." replied Sango. Kagome gave in and crossed her arms waiting expectantly. Students were moving up and down the stairs around them, pausing to see what the holdup was.

"If you're here to defend Miroku, then you might as well give up," said Kagome icily. How can he expect forgiveness when he cheated on her like that?

"If you're not expecting forgiveness, then why are you waiting?" pointed out Sango. She got her there. Why was she waiting? Sango blew her bangs and sighed, stuffing her hands in her pocket.

"You're frustrated," pointed out Kagome. Sango looked at her blankly. "Miroku told me whenever you blow your bangs you're frustrated." she answered casually.

Sango blinked. What else has he told Kagome about her? A pang shot to her heart as she was oddly touched (and taken aback) that Miroku would talk about her in front of his girlfriend. "I know other stuff about you too, like your favorite color, the spaghetti you love to eat that he makes, your favorite songs and movies, your smiles, the shampoo you use…he tells me more than I'd like to know." Sango nodded agreeing.

Kagome continued, "But what does he know about me? I can bet he doesn't even know my favorite color is not pink, but green. He doesn't even know me that well, I don't know why he is bothering to win me back."

Sango stood there looking at the taller girl. Kagome couldn't possibly be jealous of her could she? Sango felt bland compared to Kagome. She leaned back on the railing. The hallways were emptying out and only a few were left in the college building.

"He wants you." she stated simply, "It doesn't matter what happened with me and him, nothing is going to change between our friendship. But you and him…everything will change. He wants to progress forward with you. He may not know everything now, but he is more than willing to learn. God, I think he loves you or something." Her heart sank as she said those words. She prayed that Kagome wouldn't see any emotion she was bearing.

Kagome stared at Sango, the obvious dawning on her. "You like him don't you?" she asked smiling for the first time since they've talked. Sango avoided her stare, muttering a 'no'.

Hesitating, Kagome said, "Fine, I'll give him a chance." Sango brightened. "Good, because he really misses you." Kagome smiled coolly at the younger girl and walked past her to her next class.

_

* * *

Review Responses_

**Muffins Mckenzie**: hello again :D Thank you muchly for being a loyal reader and taking the time to review each chapter :) I look forward to reading your reviews each time. Hmmm Kagome and Miroku broke up? I wouldn't put all my money on that ;D Sandy is an awesome cousin lol, I wish my cousin was like that XP

**ViRgO2**: hahha what a mess they got themselves into eh? Yeah, in a way I feel sorry for Miroku more than I'd feel sorry for Sango..i ono why. Oh, and trust me with this story ;) It won't be like others, and that's all I can give away lol.

**ladysango-abc**: Hehe glad you like! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I update quick because I already have the story written out, all I need is to copy and paste and upload every few days or so :)

**SanMirLover**: no kidding eh XD That's why I don't get myself in situations like Sango did D

**SangoAnimeChick**: lol needing a baby to get a guy would be so…soap-oprea crap hahah, have some faith dear, keep reading :)

**lady lilacks**: LOL! HIS RATING! Hahah you're too cute XD Miroku-baby :D He will get much much better in the later chapters..like around chapter 20ish he gets better (I think) so yeah don't joo worry!

**ImagineMeRememberMe**: your review AND ur penname made me laugh :) lol thank you so much for reviewing and your compliments. Boosts up my esteem a bit :D Thank you again!

**MistressofHeaven**: hmm wasn't exactly too thrilled reading your review…your threats ticked me off and it seemed pretty rude. Anyways, I urge you to have some faith and keep reading and see how it goes…don't bash until you've seen the whole picture, no? Thanks for reviewing.


	16. Ice Cold Sting of Reality

_A/N: A long chapter for once! This one cracks about 1900 words, that's 900 more than my regular ones lol. Okay I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews last time, I'm glad that all of you are going to keep reading -even- if it's not going exactly the way you want. Well just a little notice on how the story is going. I'm writing chapter…I have no idea, probably chapter 24 right now (I haven't counted haha) And guess what? I'm on the 50th page (on Microsoft Words!) That's 34 000 and more words! Haha my first successful story is this one. Okay enough of my chatter, here's this chapter. I know this chapter won't go well with most of you :D but suck it up princess hahah (just kidding)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Sixteen: Ice Cold Sting of Reality_

"Sango? What is this?" Sandy asked while setting the groceries on her table. Well if you can call instant noodles 'groceries.' He waved around a rectangular blue box. Sango's eyes shot open and lunged for it. Sandy reflexively held back to read what it said. Color drained from his face. Sango snatched the pregnancy test kit and went to hide it in her bathroom.

Sandy entered the bathroom, "Sango, what's going on?" Everything suddenly became surreal. One moment they're having fun shopping, the next moment a kiss of reality can blow things away. "When are you going to take that test?" asked Sandy.

"Later," replied Sango calmly. Inside she was riled up with anticipation. Over and over again she tried to convince herself that it couldn't be possible that she was expecting. It couldn't be. Things like this aren't suppose to happen to young girls like that. But they do. Over and over again she calmed herself only again to get herself all worried. This test was to put her out of her anxiety.

Sandy rubbed his temples as he sat down on her bed. "Tel me what happens," he said weakly.

"I will," she promised, putting away her stash of instant noodles.

Sandy sat quietly, staring off into space. There was a 50-50 chance, which side will Sango land on? She is too young to have a child, he chastised. She can't raise a kid! She can't even cook, his mind gesturing the junk food they just bought. Miroku is not ready to be a father. Oh shit, Miroku. Sandy totally forgot about him for a while. "Is there any chance that Miroku isn't the father?" he asked uneasily.

Sango looked at him square in the eye, "He was the only one."

Sandy nodded absentmindedly as he continued thinking. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Sandy! Stop talking as if I'm already knocked up." said Sango annoyed. She was nervous enough already and her cousin prosing all those questions didn't calm her senses.

… … … … …

Sandy paced nervously back and forth. He glanced at the clock, wishing it'd go faster. But the clock ignored his piercing stare and continued to move at it's own monotonously pace. After nagging her for a week, she finally took the test. He'd been standing outside for half an hour waiting. She's got to be done by now right? he asked himself. Heck, how would he know? Guys don't exactly get knocked up, so he never had to deal with this problem.

He knocked on the door, "Sango, are you okay?" The door slowly opened, a pale faced Sango appeared. Her tear-strewn face already told him, if not the pink indictor on the test, what the results were. An instant surge of protectiveness rushed through him as he hugged Sango. She felt so tiny in his arms. A frail human being, and an even smaller one inside of her.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered over and over, brushing her hair. Sango's tears ran like a steady stream, quiet sobs like the small sound of raindrops on a grey day. Her eyelids blinked delicately as more drops fell. Her heart sank not knowing what to do, what to expect, what's happening. How will she break this to her parents? How will people at school think? Should she continue school? How can she raise a baby? What will Miroku think?

Miroku. How will he think? How will he take it? She didn't want him to be with her because he felt obliged to. Because he should be "responsible." She hated those guys in movies. The ones who force themselves with the girl because they felt "responsible." What a horrible feeling. She wanted him to willingly want to be with her, not because of some unwritten obligation.

Why does the male always have to be the one "responsible." It's not like she wasn't in there drinking. Miroku wasn't the only one that night, so was she. Sango's mind started spinning again. She'll never abandon or abort her child. So is her keeping it like a "responsibility" as well? "I want to go to bed," she said quietly through her muffled sobs. Sandy led her to her bed, tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. "Call me if you need to okay?" he said softly. Sango nodded appreciatively and closed her eyes, hoping to sleep.

When she asked for something to put her into perspective, she did not ask for this.

… … … … …

Kagome twirled her hair expectantly as she waited for Miroku to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she heard from the other end. He sounded weary as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. "Miroku?" If Santa could've come any earlier, it was today. Miroku's voice lit up a few decibels. "Kagome!"

"Let's talk about what happened," said Miroku quietly. "I'll meet you at the oak trees."

Miroku arrived early, waiting for Kagome. When he saw her, he cautiously went up to her and smiled. Kagome smiled back, easing a few strings tying his heart.

"I'm sorry. I can't change what happened, and I wish it never did." rushing with his apology.

"Wait, did you tell Sango that?" interrupted Kagome.

"Huh? Tell her what?" asked Miroku confused.

"The last part. Where you said you wished it never happened," clarified Kagome.

""No, I haven't." he answered truthfully, baffled at her question.

Kagome nodded approvingly, glad that he didn't tell her that. Despite her jealousy, she didn't want Sango have her heart torn to tiny pieces.

"I love you." he declared. Kagome's heart stopped, staring at Miroku and reliving the words he just said. Did he mean it? "I would never throw out those words unless I mean it," said Miroku seriously. "I want to be with you." His heart hung, waiting for some sort of reply to his confession. Kagome stayed quiet, his eyes on him the whole time.

"Kagome, can I have another chance?" he pleaded. He was out of words to say. He honestly, desperately just wanted to be back with Kagome.

Kagome's eyes softened, murmuring softly to herself as she gave him a hug. He held her tightly and whispered, "Please?"

She paused, and smiled 'what the heck.' Kagome laughed, signifying a "yes." Miroku couldn't have been happier as he twirled his reclaimed girlfriend around in joy.

… … … … …

"This is your chance to tell him," reminded Sandy. Him and Sango were talking about the baby. Sandy finally got Sango out of her room. It's been a week yet it didn't feel any more real than it did the first time she saw the indicator go pink. Sango's hair was tied into a messy bun. She wore a light green sweater that showed her shoulders and a pair of dark olive jeans. She looked so normal no one would've guessed.

"I don't know," repeated Sango. It was hard enough telling Kagome to go back to Miroku; now she has to go and tell him this? No way.

"Well I know, and I think you should tell him. He has a right to know." said Sandy, twirling the pen around his fingers.

"Do you think he's ready to be a father?" asked Sango.

"Well you're not ready to be a mother, and you're going to be." pointed out Sandy. "Sango, you never know unless you try. Do this for me?"

Sango considered this. Her stomach felt queasy. "Fine," she gave in, "I'll tell him tonight."

Sandy started to leave, "And you're not doing this over MSN either!"

Sango laughed as she pushed him out, "Haha, don't worry! Now go before you start acting like my mother."

… … … … …

Miroku waited excitedly for Sango. He sat on the couch, only to get back up again. They agreed to meet at the campus's gameroom. The room was lined with couches and plush bean bags for them to sit on. There were pool tables, foosball tables and other outdated arcade games at a corner. There was a dance machine near the entrance and a photo booth on the other side. No one was in the gameroom because they were all at the club. Free Drinks Friday.

Miroku fidgeted with the foosball table even though there was no ball in play. He couldn't wait to tell his best friend the good news. Surely she would've been happy for him. He felt blessed to have a friend who was so loyal to him. He sat back down on a bean bag and tapped his fingers on his leg. Any time now, any time now, he waited.

Finally, Sango appeared. "Late again," he tsked. "If I didn't know, you're starting to inherit my bad habits," he winked. Sango let out a short laugh and propped herself up on a stool. This was the night. The night she was going to tell him.

"I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time.

Both paused and laughed. "You first," Sango said stalling. She wasn't exactly eager to tell him, but was glad she promised her cousin. That gave her an excuse to tell him, a bit of courage to finally take in control of her life.

"Kagome called me and forgave me," he smiled real big. Sango congratulated him, pretending she didn't expect Kagome to forgive him. She kept her visit with Kagome in confidence. It was such sweet misery to see her best friend smile so big, yet it wasn't for her.

"I told her I loved her, isn't that great?"

Sango froze. She could feel the icy winds blow through her heart, an icicle shattering every bit that was left. Frozen tears stung at her eyes. He loved her. The L word. He never threw out the L word unless he meant it. He meant it.

Miroku looked at her expectantly, "Isn't that great?" he repeated happily. Sango nodded without will.

He continued chattering, "We're going to the Winter Ball. I heard it was going to be great." Sango imagined a frozen wonderland, with her alone standing in the cold winter air. Sango forced a smile, "Really?"

Miroku nodded, "I'll tell you something I haven't even told her," his eyes glinted. "Only because you're my best friend." Sango chuckled sadly as she leaned in to hear what he was going to do. "I bought her a silver pendant engraved with my name and her name. It's like a promise ring, except it's a necklace." Sango's eyes widened. "You thought of that gift yourself?"

He patted the bean bag, "Of course," he frowned, "you didn't think I could think of a good gift myself?" Sango said nothing. Love makes people do crazy things, and sentiment things that they wouldn't have done otherwise.

"Okay, now what did you want to tell me?" asked Miroku, leaning forward to look at Sango.

Sango's heart sank. Now? She couldn't tell him now. Not after what he just said. She faltered, "Just telling you I was going to the Winter Ball." She said, naming the first thing she could think of. It was a lie, she didn't plan to go at all. She never went to big gatherings such as this.

"That's great," he smiled, genuinely happy that his friend is finally going to a social get-together. "Listen, it's getting late, I'm going to jet. I'll talk to you later okay Sango?" He kissed her on the cheek goodbye and left.

Sango stared at the remaining pieces of her heart.


	17. To Love is to Risk Not Being Loved in Re...

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, each time I get an alert I feel ecstatic and eager to open the mail and read! Okay, another short chapter (roughly 1100 words) but I promise you that chapters to come will get longer. Like the one I'm writing right now… it's at least 1900 words! Haha alright on with this chapter! Oh, this chapter is short, but it's sort of like the "pivotal" point of this story, so it is important nonetheless.

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Seventeen: To Love is to Risk Not Being Loved in Return_

Sango examined her tummy in the mirror. Still looking flat, no signs of baby growth visible on her stomach. This was good, she didn't want anyone suspecting anything along that line when she leaves. Sandy came over with pins in his mouth, fussing over her dress. David was busily doing her hair.

Sango agreed to be their life-sized Barbie for a day. Both had been overjoyed (and surprised) that she agreed to go to the Winter Ball. "But you never go to these things," said David when they found out.

Both men were already in their suits, looking handsome. Sango wore a beautiful white gown. It had one sleeve, while leaving the opposite shoulder bare. It had a nice train trailing behind, and at the front the dress slanted to the side. The shimmering white fabric glittered a pale blue color under certain light. There was a silver chain on her neck and a light bracelet with small bells on her wrist. Tiny silver hoops hung from her ear. Her hair was tied into a beautiful, yet relaxed bun, with glitter at the appropriate places. She looked like a princess.

Sango stared at the girl in the mirror. She looked so different. She felt different. A bit more sure with herself. The confidence shown through more than the layers and layers of extravagance she wore. She took both of their arms and they escorted her to the Winter Ball.

The ball lived up to what they said it would be. It was held outside an mansion. There were hedges built like a maze at waist level. There was an old statue by the water fountain. Countless pennies and wishes were wasted, sitting at the bottom of the old fountain. There were exotic plants from every country lined along the sides, Christmas lights hanging beautifully from the skies. There was pleasant music playing from hidden speakers.

Everyone was dressed in formal wear. Most women wore white or light colors, and men looked striking in their black suits. Sango eyed the big crowd with uneasiness. Girls turned looking at Sango jealously, seeing the two handsome men in her arms. If only they knew who was the **real** couple amongst them. They walked over to a stone table. Champagne filled the crystal wine glasses, lined neatly in rows for people to partake.

"Wow, this place is amazing," breathed Sango. David and Sandy nodded agreeing. David winked at Sandy handing him his champagne and offered a hand to Sango. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he drawled bowing slightly. Sango's face flushed a little and agreed. Sandy smiled, glad that Sango was finally having some fun.

Sango led David onto the dance floor, twirling once into his arm. David whispered quiet jokes while they danced. Sango tried not to laugh too loudly, but a grin never left her face. Sango tried not to look at her feet as she was dancing but she kept on tripping on her gown or stepping on his feet.

"I think you're very brave," said David, wincing slightly as a heel accidentally dug into his feet. "Ooops sorry!" squeaked Sango. David winked, waving it off. She was just too cute sometimes. "So why do you think I'm brave again?" asked Sango.

"Well, you're keeping the baby and that means you're going to be a mother. That's a really brave decision to make. You're going to be on your own for a while, yet despite how scared you are, you're still going through with it." said David.

"Wouldn't you call that 'foolish' rather than bravery?" laughed Sango.

David thought wistfully, "No, not foolish. It would've been foolish to force Miroku to be with you. But you didn't, so that's brave." he reasoned.

"I guess," she mused. "David, did Sandy tell you I'm leaving tonight?"

David's mouth dropped open. "Leaving? Where?"

Sango hushed him, darting her eyes to see if anyone heard. "Well I'm going back to my father's house to raise my baby and hopefully find a job. I know I can't do this one on my own."

"See? Bravery again!" noted David. He led her off the dance floor so she could take a break. She was feeling a bit tired already.

"How is this bravery then?" asked Sango. She was stumped. How could any of this she was doing be acts of bravery? She was running, just like her cousin had accused her rightly of.

"You asked for help when you needed to, it takes courage to do that," he simply replied. "And I think the biggest act of bravery of all is that you're going to commit to not eating ice-cream for a full 9 months!" he exclaimed.

Sango groaned. She totally forgot about that. No ice-cream strung along with a dozen of other foods she can't eat. It also meant no more instant noodles everyday. She's got to eat "nutritious" now, just like Sandy the freak-vegetarian.

Sandy rejoined them, his face looking a bit more colored than before. It must've been the champagne, suspected Sango. She glanced over at the stone table, only a few glasses of champagne was left; about nine other crystal glasses were drunk empty. Suddenly Sandy looked uneasy. David looked at where he looked and mirrored the same expression. Frowning she asked, "Guys? What're you doing? Why are you standing in front of me?" Sandy pretended not to know what she was talking about and tried to usher her elsewhere.

"You guys," she smiled, pushing them apart. Her eyes saw Miroku clasping the necklace around Kagome's neck. Oh. David looked uneasy. They were hoping they wouldn't run into him and ruin their night. Perhaps just one night, just one, she could get away from Miroku and the baby-worries and just have fun. Surprisingly, Sango wasn't the least upset. She chuckled, "So that's what you've been trying to hide?"

They both nodded guiltily, feeling a bit silly. "Hey, I've grown a lot this past month since I learned I was expecting," reassured Sango, "I'm no longer that rowdy girl, well maybe I am, but I know that to love is to risk not being loved in return. I won't dwell on what happened forever. I'll move on. See, I'm already starting to move on tonight. Don't worry about me."

Sandy smiled proudly at his cousin. He checked his watch. Lowering his voice he muttered, "Hey it's time." Sango's eyes shot open. Already? She sighed wistfully as they silently left the winter ball. "Uhmm cuz, can I ask a favor?" He leaned down and she whispered something in his ear. Breaking out into a laugh, he scooted them both in his car and drove her to the ice cream parlor one last time.


	18. Betrayal

_A/N: WELL WELL WELLLLLL! This is officially the turning point or midpoint or whatever you'd like to call it. This chapter is an okay length I think, and anyways, yeah enjoy. Oh and once again thank you muchly to the reviewers, sorry I couldn't take the time to respond to each one of you but in general I'm very glad that this story makes you guys sad, angry, happy, surprised and whatever other emotion that I missed. It makes my heart leap out _

_**Important**: This story is taking a brief hiatus, not because I am going to stop writing but it's because I want to write ALL of the bottom half (yes I'm near ending!) before I begin to upload again. This will take roughly one week for me to finish, so yeah one week of no uploading for me :D Sit tight! Oh and wish me an early happy birthday! It's on the 12th :)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Eighteen: Betrayal_

Miroku ran with only one place in mind to go. Pushing the people aside he ran as fast as he could back to his dorm. He went across and knocked on Sango's door. No reply. He went around and climbed up her window and picked the lock to enter her room. Miroku's heart pounded as he saw the room was empty. He stood there in still silence looking at the empty room. His eyes wide open, wishing this was some mirage. But it wasn't.

The bed was nothing but a mattress, the sheets were folded in a laundry bag waiting to be washed. The drawers were all empty. The room looked as if no one ever lived in it. Every trace of Sango was gone except one thing.

He walked over to the head of the bed. His mind flashed back to the countless nights when he was there, trespassing into her room. She never minded him invading her dreams just to talk. He picked up the stuff bear he bought her sitting alone on the mattress. It held a piece of paper. In Sango's big writing it said, "Someone Out There." Miroku looked confused, turning the paper over to see if she wrote anything more. Nothing.

Where could she be? He saw her dancing with some boy last night. Maybe she was with him? Was he the boy she was talking about the other day? His heart grew jealous, not wanting anyone to have a part of her. He knew it was an irrational feeling but he can't lay down a finger on why he felt that way. He racked his brain, thinking of all the possible places she could've gone.

He quickly got into his car and drove to the ice cream parlor. The shop was closed today. As quickly as he got out he got back in and drove down the block to the club to see if she was there. If she wasn't, he could always ask her cousin. Funny, her cousin never seemed to like him. He quickly opened the door, praying with all his heart that Sango was there, playing pool or something, and that everything was normal.

The pool table was empty and the club was pretty empty as well. There were a few morning drinkers, but most of them look sober. A tall muscular guy was turned around organizing the bottles of wine and alcohol. Miroku made his way over to Sandy to ask him about Sango. "Yo, Sandy," he called out urgently. Sandy turned around, not surprised at all to see Miroku visiting him. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. "Where is she?" he asked quickly. "Who is she? The Miroku I know is acquainted with many "she's"," said Sandy coldly.

Miroku tried to keep his temper. This was not important, he reasoned rationally in his mind, What is important is that you know where Sango is. "Sango! Where is she? Her room is empty. Did she leave?" Sandy raised a delicate eyebrow, amused at how worried this boy suddenly was. "Wasn't she with you?" asked Sandy, continuing to toy with him. He deserved it, he had his fair share of toying with others, now it was time for his taste.

"No, last time I saw her was at the Winter Ball," said Miroku. His eyes continued to scan the room, over and over again.

"Oh really, who was she with then?" replied Sandy, a smile in his voice. He was certainly getting a kick out of this. And in the end, all he'd have to do is tell him "I don't know" and Miroku would leave and he'd be amused for the rest of his day. Such simple fun.

"Some guy," he said bitterly. Whoever that guy was, it didn't give him a good feeling. Maybe he kidnapped her! He pushed that thought back down, along with 100 other crazy possibilities he conjured up since this morning. "Do you think uh, she's in some sort of trouble?" added Miroku.

"Like what sort of trouble?" asked Sandy slyly. The more questions he asked, the more of his mind he royally messes up.

"I don't know," said Miroku frustrated. "Probably some guy kidnapped her or something." Oops, that one wasn't suppose to come out. Sandy burst out laughing, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He said between breaths. He continued laughing, despite the daggers Miroku sent him.

"No, she's not kidnapped," he said firmly after several minutes, finally recomposing himself. Miroku stared at him. "How do you know?" he asked suspiciously. Sandy opened his mouth, but closed it. Maybe he should tell him Sango left. Let the guilt eat away for a while. But he promised Sango he wouldn't tell him why she'd leave, or where either.

"Because I **know** she left," damn it why did he have to go and say that, Sandy chastised himself. How are you going to fix that one huh, said a voice in his head snidely. Miroku's face softened, relieved. "So why did she leave?"

Sandy's face was mixed with disbelief and disgust. How can he possibly ask that? Did he really have no idea at all? "You're an idiot," he said staring at him, brows furrowed. Miroku gritted his teeth. "When is she coming back?" Oops. Wrong question again. Sandy was beginning to get really impatient. "So you're saying you have no idea at all?" he said in an appalled tone.

Miroku shrugged casually, smiling a bit. Sandy was furious. He wanted to wipe the smile off his face for good. Promise or not, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. He threw down his cloth and marched over to Miroku. Miroku stepped back, confused at what's happening. Sandy grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall. Miroku bounced back trying to fight, but Sandy pinned him firmly to the wall. ""What the fuck did I do wrong?" shouted Miroku angrily. Sandy has been nothing but bitter to him today. I do not deserve this, he thought angrily, Just because he's Sango's cousin doesn't mean he can act this way.

Sandy looked disgustedly at him. "She's not coming back," he growled. Miroku's mouth dropped open. "What?" he barely got out. What did he mean 'not coming back?' Of course she was coming back right? "Why?"

Sandy rolled his eyes at his questions. Miroku took this chance to free himself from Sandy's death locked grip. Sandy stood there firmly, crossing his arms. "Why?" Miroku repeated. "You," said Sandy. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he huffed. "You and Kagome make her sick," said Sandy. Okay that was a little lie. Sure Sango was sad that Miroku picked Kagome, but she never said they made her sick, and it definitely wasn't the reason she left.

"The hell…" Miroku snarled. "You're lying!"

Sandy looked coolly at him. Good, he was getting mad. Sandy was tired of Miroku living his picture-perfect life while his cousin is struggling physically and emotionally. This boy needs a good whack on the head and triple dose of reality, he thought.

"She left, just like that?" he repeated, his gaze hard. Betrayal ran through his blood. Hot white anger coursed through his veins. If she didn't like Kagome, why didn't she say so? Don't best friends tell each other that? Why did she have to lie and pretend everything was alright? He shifted his foot, his mind racing angrily. How can she just leave him like that? Did many years of friendship mean nothing to her at all?

Miroku spat angrily. Sandy pushed him to the wall again. "You have no right to be angry," he sneered. Miroku pushed with all his force back at Sandy. He was really torque up. "I have every right to be angry." he said, "How can she just leave me like that without a word?"

"Can you really not see it?" Sandy said tiredly. It was obvious to the world but Miroku. "If you got something to say, say it!" Miroku screamed, "I'm tired of your stupid riddles."

"It's no riddle," he said coldly. Both men just stood there, glowering at each other. "Just tell me," said Miroku quietly. He was tired from not knowing. He hated the feeling of being the underdog. What happened to the confident Miroku who could get any girl he wanted? The old Miroku never had to beg for information from nobody!

"How can you not know Miroku? Everybody could see it but you. Even Sango said that when I gave her my keys to the car," said Sandy, adding the last part intentionally. "You let her leave?" said Miroku deflated. "Yes," said Sandy turning to leave. He paused and turned back adding, "She loved you." Sandy closed the door, catching a glimpse of Miroku's stunned and sad expression.


	19. The Scrawny Sheet of Pink Recycled Paper

_A/N: HI EVERYONE! I'M BAAACK! I have finally written the **whole** story, from start to finish. Now all I need to do is upload a chapter a day. There will be in total 28 chapters, and 1 epilogue. So there is about…10 chapters to go? Hahah yeah whatever, my bad math XD Thank you to all my reviewers! Ohmigosh almost cracking 200 reviews! EEEEEP! **WOOOHOOHOHOO**! Thank you darlings. Now on with the chapter. Note the setting of the story now is 5 years later! This chapter is not long, but it's to give you an insight on how things have changed, so yeah, bear with me you guys!

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Nineteen: The Scrawny Sheet of Pink Recycled Paper_

_**5 years later.**_

Miroku shot the last frame, winning the game of pool. He looked around the club lazily. People were going in and out, buying drinks, staying, talking to some girls then leaving. Some things never changed. Miroku's hair stayed the same tousled burgundy goodness. He grew a few inches taller recently in the past months. He grew a stubble but shaved this morning giving him a clean shaved look. His smile was the same; mischievous and glinting. His eyes still sparkled with laughter, perhaps less than back in the day, but some joy was present nonetheless.

Sandy, his opponent whistled as he admitted defeat. He was pretty good at pool, but Miroku has gotten better as well. Miroku and Sandy had gotten pretty tight after the years that Sango left. No one could really pin point when they started talking and how they became close like that. The process was so gradual no one could see it coming. They weren't friends, more like "acquaintances" looking out for each other.

"See you guys later," said Miroku waving good bye to Sandy and David. Those two have been together for so long, thought Miroku. He shrugged into his jacket and went into his car. It was no longer a navy blue sports car but a red SUV. He didn't need to impress the girls anymore with a "latest model sports car." He turned on the radio and started whistling to the tune as he drove down the city streets.

The tall grey buildings towered over him. Shiny mirrors reflected off the building, flashy signs and creative architecture was everywhere. Yet the weather was always changing. One moment it was sunny, then next the clouds would roll in giving the city a grey dreary look, then the clouds would subside and the sun comes peeping out again. Miroku drummed his fingers on the side of his car while waiting for the red light to turn green.

Every morning it was the same routine. Wake up. Brush teeth. Get dressed for work. Cook breakfast. Grab the morning paper. Quickly wash dishes from last night. Lock the doors and drive to work. Life was fairly simple for him right now. He enjoyed his job and the pay wasn't bad. He didn't need to rely on his parents for income anymore, and enjoyed working for his money. Sure, life wasn't as extravagant as before, money was a little tighter especially since he lived in his own apartment now, but he was enjoying it. It was true, life is a learning process itself and everyday he was growing gradually. He liked living the domestic life.

Miroku searched around for a parking spot at the staff area zone. "Stupid kids," he muttered looking at their Mercedes-Benz parking in what was suppose to be teacher-only spots. Miroku circled the parking lot a few more times until finally one of the students left. "Isn't he in my English 10 class?" he wondered looking at the young kid in the driver's seat.

Miroku re-did his tie, checking the front mirror just in case. He smoothed down his hair a bit and got out of the car. "Another day, another opportunity to teach," he said smiling. He was an English teacher at a high school. He always loved English and decided to pursue it as a career. He wasn't a writer, heavens no, he rather be a teacher. At least he could have fun interacting with his students the way his old English teacher had.

He walked to the school's office. Several female student teachers blushed as they smiled and greeted him good morning. Despite how girls don't have that much of an impact on him anymore, his charm never stopped attracting the girls, even when he was unaware. He pushed open the door and entered the slightly hectic office. Slightly might have been and under exaggeration. Papers were spewing out of copiers, fax machines and printers. Telephones ringing non-stop, secretaries busy answering calls. Miroku quietly walked past them to the staff room to get some coffee.

"Miroku you're here my man!" bellowed the principal. It's too early, Miroku squinted inwardly. Plastering a polite smile, he greeted him, "Good Morning sir, how are you?" "Still not getting any," he muttered back. Oh great, information about his boss's sex life in the morning. Not what he wanted to hear to keep him up for the rest of the day.

He nodded politely and tried to dodge the chaos and into the safety of the staff lounge. "Wait Miroku, where do you think you're going?" The principal grabbed him by the tie. Miroku's head lunged forward at the tug of his collar. "Ow, can't breathe, you're. hurting. me." gasped Miroku. The principal guffawed, "Little old me hurt tall muscular you? What a comedian!" You obviously had one too many glasses of brandy last night, Miroku grumbled privately.

"What would you like me to do boss? Ask anything and it will be done," said Miroku in his polite yet cheeky tone. Everyone grows fond of this bubbly boss if you've worked with him for the past 3 years. Even if he did something terribly wrong, you couldn't stay mad at his round face and red cheeks forever. "You're not teaching at our school!" said the principal. "WHAT?" shouted Miroku, fond feelings for his boss quickly disappearing.

"You are going to be substitute," he continued, glaring at Miroku for interrupting. Miroku bit his tongue guiltily, waiting for him to finish. The phone rang. "At an elementary school." Miroku started to protest. The principal held up his hand to stop him as he talked on the phone. He nodded and told the caller to hold for just a sec.

"You are going to be a kindergarten substitute." mended the principal. "But I'm a HIGH SCHOOL teacher," said Miroku, emphasizing the word "high school." The principal didn't even flicker his eye as he was too busy talking on the phone. He handed Miroku a piece of paper with the elementary address and name on it. Finally he said good bye and hung up.

Miroku stared at his boss. His boss stared back at him. Office commotion still going on in the background. "Okay, now get going," his boss said, breaking the silence. He pushed Miroku out of the stuffy office waving him good bye and slapping him on the back, wishing him good luck.

Oh great. Before Miroku could interject and propose a compromise, he found himself out in his SUV, driving towards the address on the scrawny sheet of pink recycled paper.


	20. First Day There

_A/N: Midori is a Japanese Girl's name, but I decided to use to for Miroku's last name :D

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty: First Day There_

Miroku stretched his long legs for a moment, then continued looking for the elementary school. He had driven across a bridge to another city. The area, unlike the high school, was quite peaceful and not full of traffic. The houses were all neatly aligned with their nicely cut grass. There was an area fenced of with low wooden fences. There were a few green hills and a playground not too far ahead. "That must be it," he said, relieved.

He felt quite jittery about teaching elementary. Kindergarten at that. He had no idea how well he was with kids. He didn't mind them, but what if one of them cried? What if one of the little girls cried? Color drained from his face. He prayed nothing with go wrong and _no one_ will cry. The only thing he could do was say reassuring words and give them a hug, which of course hopefully their parents won't accuse him of being a pedophile. Har har, his mind laughed dryly.

He entered the elementary school building and took in his new work area for the upcoming week. The school had a low ceiling (that his head almost touched when he walked) and not so long hallways. Each classroom was colorfully decorated with the children's artwork or colorful posters depicting new words suitable for each grade. The hallways proudly show quotes from artists and inspiring authors, as well as school photos through out the year. The front entrance had a large display case not for trophies, but for prized artwork from different students in different class. It didn't matter if the drawing was ugly or not, it was equal with all the other drawings in the class. Miroku smiled at one girl's picture where she drew her holding hands with her mom and dad, all stickmen plastered a sunny smile.

"Can I help you?" asked a secretary from the desk. Miroku looked up and quickly realized that she was addressing to him. Fixing a polite smile he walked up to him and leaned on the counter, "Yes, my name is Miroku Midori, and I'm the substitute teacher for a kindergarten class." The secretary looked at him dubiously, thinking, Him? A kindergarten teacher? The look must've shown through because Miroku was reliving the same doubt. "Well I'll need you to sign these wavers and I'll show you where to go." The secretary left to go photocopy something, leaving Miroku to read over the papers silently.

He really wondered if this was a good idea. "Well a job is better than no job," he murmured signing on the dotted line. "Mr. Midori, will you follow me this way," she said shortly. She took off her reading glasses and left them dangling on a string around her neck. Those beady glasses made her look like a cat. Miroku wondered if all teachers looked freaky and old like that. I must be the youngest teacher here, he thought.

He came to a room which was full of bumbling children. Some were hanging fearfully to their mother, some were already playing toys with other students and some were climbing onto the teacher that was there. When the teacher caught Miroku's eye, she instantly rose up, pried the kids off her and walked out of the room, only stopping briefly in front of him to say "Good luck."

Miroku gulped and walked in. The secretary called out to everyone in the room, clapping her hands in a familiar rhythmic rhythm. Clap, clap, clapclapcap. "Kids?" she called out in a nasally sickly sweet voice. Most adults tend to do that: sugar-coating their voice in front of children to try to hide their nasty non-naïve grown up self. The children paused for a rare moment to look at the old lady in ugly plaid coat and beady eyes talking to them. "This is Mr. Midori, and he will be your teacher for the week!" she said delightedly. Miroku gave a little wave and an unsure smile. Parents look sympathetically at the young man and his nervousness. It was rather cute.

The kids start swarming around him with big round eyes and lots of questions. "What are we going to do now?" "Are you going to read us a story? Because Ms. Brown always reads us a story!" "Who are you? Are you a girl? No? Then why is your name Midori?" "Are you Ms. Brown's boyfriend?" "Are you married?" Miroku laughed at all the questions, especially the last three. "No, Midori is my last name," he said warmly, "My first name is…" He paused, then said playfully, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Tell us! Tell us!" they cried gleefully. "If you're all good today, I'll give you a hint." winked Miroku. They were satisfied with that answer. It was like a little game to them. Everything was a game when you were young. The parents eased up seeing how their children warmed up to this new substitute and started kissing their kids good bye and leaving. Miroku felt slightly proud for doing good so far.

"Would you like me to read a story?" asked Miroku. "Yes Mr. Midori!" chorused the children. Miroku sat down on the big lady bug rug and the children gathered around him. He picked up a book and began flipping open the pages. He held it up for everyone to see, as if he'd been doing this all his life. The children listened mesmerizing to the story. All but one.

There was a little boy staring out at the window. "Would you like to join us?" asked Miroku kindly. The boy said nothing. He was the same height as the other kindergartners in the class. He had brown hair in a spunky cut. He wore jeans and a sweatshirt unlike the other kids with their matching jump suits. Miroku tapped the boy on the shoulder motioning for him to sit beside him on the lady bug carpet. "No thanks Midori," the boy sneered.

The children gasped at the rudeness of their classmate. They turned to see what "**Mr**. Midori" would do. Some were fearful while some were positively happy that their classmate was finally going to get punished. Miroku broke into an amused grin, applauding inside for the spunk this kid had. "You may call me Midori if you like, but not if you don't come and sit down." The children protested, "No fair! We want to call you Midori!" Miroku laughed and held both his hands up. "Be my guest!"

Recess rolled in smoothly after silent reading and singing time. Singing time was a bit tricky since he wasn't much of a singer, so he made sure the classroom door was tightly shut before he started singing "Itsy Bitsy Spider." He was quite proud by the time they were dismissed for recess. The children don't hate him, and some even adored him. The spunky boy Thomas, or as most people call him, Tommy hadn't been much nicer but was willing to go along with the activities that his classmates did.

Miroku sat in the classroom munching on an apple. He began reading the daily routine of what the children were suppose to do. Crafts, games, snack time, story time again, then nap time before going home time. "Easy peasy," he boasted to no one in particular.

The children filed back into their classroom, chattering from playground gossip. "Midori, Tommy pulled on my pony tails!" whined a little girl in two braids. "Yeah, and he said a bad word." chimed in Andrea, the braid-girl's best friend. Miroku decided not to ask what the bad word was. He pulled the girl to the side and asked softly, "Does your hair hurt?" She shook her head. "Okay, would an apology make things better?" She nodded. Miroku called Tommy over. When he didn't come, Miroku went over and picked him up. "Hey! Midori! Lemme down!" Tommy protested.

"No way little man, not until you apologize!" reprimanded Miroku.

Tommy stopped wrestling for a moment, "What's a-polo-gize?"

"It means you're going to say 'Sorry' to her!" he pointed at the tearful girl in two braids.

"Feh, why should I? She started it!" Tommy stuck his tongue out. Miroku just looked at him. Tommy huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine! I knew you'd take his side. Sorry. **There** I said it." Miroku nodded approvingly and ruffled the boy's head. Tommy stomped off, making sure he'd tell his mommy about this "Midori" character.


	21. Motherly Love

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty-One: Motherly Love_

"Calm down, calm down. Take off those dirty socks before coming inside!" ordered Sango. Tommy had not stop talking since his mom picked him up. "And this meanie guy called Midori hates me!" claimed Tommy. Sango busied herself with his clothes and backpack, checking to make sure he'd brought his lunchbox back. "Tommy, where is your lunchbox?" she asked in a pained voice. Tommy pretended to look fascinated with the bug on the door frame. "Thomas, where is it?" she said warningly. Tommy knew he was in trouble when his mother used his full first name.

"I uh, left it at my desk." he lied. Sango raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Sango squirmed trying to look away but she held his gaze waiting. Sango smiled a little bit and raised the other eyebrow. Tommy burst out laughing, guiltily. His mischievous glint in his eyes already gave away have his lie, all his mom had to do was wait for the other half to get the better of him.

"Oh you," she said affectionately pulling him into a hug. It's been 5 years since she left college to raise her baby. Now her baby was all grown up. Well not really, but the thought brings happy tears in her eyes. Anything about her baby brings happy tears in her eyes. It wasn't only because he was her flesh and blood, but because so much more was given up for him and in return she got one of the greatest gift of all: love from their children. Sango couldn't even begin to explain how unconditional and pure the love is one has for their own children.

She had grown up a lot since then. No, grown up would be the wrong word to use. Everyone grows up, it's the maturity in a person that determines exactly what "grown up" meant. Sango matured a lot. She still had a lot of fire and spunk in her, but she also was wiser. Especially from caring for the baby all the time for the first 3 years. It exhausted her and took almost every ounce of energy. Now look at her: she's happy and her child is healthy. Sure Tommy was a little rough around the edges, but he's got plenty of years ahead. He's a chip off the old block.

Sango still looked fit. She grew a little taller since she left and her brunette hair was now medium length tied in a messy ponytail. She grew her bangs a bit and now they reached to the side of her face, edging it prettily. Her eyes looked tired all the time, but full of happiness: the kind of happy-tired that only a loving mother can possess. Tommy reached over his mom's shoulder and grabbed at her hair.

"Nu uh," she chided. "Tommy, enough fooling around, go do your homework." she said sternly. Tommy's eyes went huge, "Homework! Mooooom I'm only **5**!" He held up his five fingers to prove it to her. Sango laughed, "Fine, then pick a story book out and we'll read."

Tommy crossed his arms again, "No, we already read a stupid story at school today." Sango lifted an eyebrow, "So the teacher read WITH you today?" Tommy considered this for a moment. "No, but the stupid Midori guy read a dumb book about 3 pigs to the class." Tommy put his hands on his hips, waiting for his mommy to let him off to play. "Nice try young man, we are reading TOGETHER." Sango said, emphasizing "together."

He let out a growl but wisely obeyed. He went over and chose a book that his grandfather bought him for his birthday on January. "Who gives people books for their birthdays anyways?" he grumbled. They sat together on the living room couch, Tommy on his mother's lap and she started reading to him.

Occasionally Tommy would interrupt with questions such as, "Why would anyone wear _GLASS_ slippers anyways?" or "How does a witch poison an apple without cutting it in half?" or "Who would want to kiss an old lady after she's slept for 100 years and then **MARRY** HER?" followed by the classic "EYUCK" face. Tommy's antics made reading fun for both of them.

Sango picked up Tommy and set him in the play area of the living room. "Knock your self out kiddo," she said as she made her way towards the kitchen to cook. Tommy held a fist and bonked his head with it, taking his mother's words literally. Sango chuckled at the "ow" as she opened the fridge to see what she could make. Sango took out some meat and vegetables from the fridge. She opened the cupboard to grab some potatoes and a pan to make mashed potatoes. She hummed to the radio as she cut the meat into nice chewable pieces for Tommy so he won't look like a carnivorous beast when eating.

5 years ago she would've had no idea what she was doing. But ever since she realized she needed to take care of the baby, and take care as in feeding the baby right, she took it upon herself to learn how to cook a few things so it wouldn't be instant-noodles every night. She glanced over to watch Tommy as the vegetables were steaming. She walked over and plopped herself next to her beloved son.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked playfully, poking his sides. Tommy instantly dodged back. Sango laughed at her son's sensitivity to being tickled. "Mom?" he started. She nodded to show she was listening while mindlessly playing with the Lego blocks. "I don't want to go to school." he whined.

"Why?" asked Sango. A pang raced to her heart, hoping it wasn't because someone was bullying Tommy. "Is someone being mean to you? 'Cause if so, I'll go beat them up. No one messes with my child."

Tommy nodded agreeing, missing the laughter in his mom's voice. "I don't like the substitute. Midori." Sango looked at her son. Who was this Midori character? I mean, what **_guy_** would call themselves Midori anyways? "Is that his real name?"

"I don't know, I think it's his nick name." replied Tommy dubiously.

Sango felt laughter growing inside of her again. Some nickname, she thought wryly. "So what did he do wrong that made you mad your highness?"

Tommy tapped his chin thinking, "Well he made me say sorry to a girl." His face twisting with disgust at the thought of the girl.

"Did she throw cooties at you?" Sango teased. Tommy shook his head seriously, "Not yet but it might as well be a matter of time." Sango burst out laughing to the dismay of her child. "Mom! This is serious! Do you want your son to die?" he cried out, waving to get attention.

"You don't die from cooties," chided Sango, "You up falling in looooove then you kisssssss. Say, who is this lucky girl?" Sango pretended to swoon.

Tommy covered his ears in horror. Fall in love? That's gross! "What should I do?" he whispered urgently. "Well first of all, you need to give that substitute a chance. Maybe Midori is a nice guy." She let that comment hang in the air.

"Then what?" Tommy asked anxiously. "Well if you really don't like her, then steer clear of her. And if you really don't like the Midori shemale, you can steer clear of him too, but just remember to be polite." She knew all too well that it was her son who started pulling at some girl's hair. He was a favorite amongst the girls. Depending on how you define "favorite" that is.

"What's that smell?" asked Tommy. Sango sprung to her feet. "Oh shit, my vegetables!" Tommy shook his head at his mom and called out, "The Midori-shemale said it was bad to say 'shit'."


	22. Love Will Find You

_A/N: I was trying not to do an author's note for the past few chapters because I don't want to ruin the mood/tone of the story. Just wanted to write a short one to let you know that I DO read all reviews, each time feeling giddy when I see praise (and yes I do get annoyed at the bad ones) but nonetheless, I'm happy. _Don't let the title of this chapter fool you_ haha ;)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Two: Love Will Find You_

Miroku set out small trays of paint for each table. Today they were going to paint pictures of their family. There were brown paint, peach paint, yellow paint and black paint. He made sure he covered at least the basic skin colors so no kid would feel bad. He'd hate to deal with crying children and parents accusing him of being racist or something. There were also other vibrant colors, neon colors and even glitter paint.

"The things people come up with these days!" he cried incredulously. They're only in kindergarten and they get all this fancy schmancy paint? What are they going to come up with next? Peel-able paint so they wont stain your clothes? Miroku chuckled at the thought. Day two of teaching kindergarten. He was certainly a lot more calmer than yesterday since the kids like him. Or maybe bribing them with his name "Midori" worked. "I wonder what the parents would think," he mused.

"Good Morning Becca," Miroku greeted the braided-hair girl warmly. "What are we doing?" she stared wide-eyed at the paint on the tables. "We are going to paint our families today." He gave a little flourish to the large pieces of paper waiting for creativity to be splattered on. Becca clapped and ran over to a table and started painting. She picked a brush and dipped it in pink glitter paint. "Wow, glitter paint," commented Becca's mom. Miroku smiled wryly and nodded.

Several other children came and they gladly started off the morning by painting. Miroku suddenly remembered that kindergarteners weren't exactly graceful, especially around things that can break, spill or have an on switch. He dashed quickly outside to find garbage bags as "aprons" for the kids.

He jogged back in to hear one mother complain to her son, "Is it customary for teachers to leave a room full of students unattended?" The child whom Miroku recognized to be Tommy, shook his head.

"It was an emergency," said Miroku putting on his charming grin. If anything, he hoped his charm would work now. The woman turned around and both widened their eyes. Tommy tugged on his mom's shirt but she motioned for him to go paint with the other kids. Tommy stomped off muttering, "Stupid Midori." Miroku ignored that comment and continued to look at her with uncertainty. It felt too good to be true. After all these years, of all places, he meets her here.

"Sango?" he whispered, afraid if it was some mirage, or he mistaken someone else to be her. Sango took in the full sight in front of her. Her best friend that she left was standing in front of her, of all places. She looked up and down quickly and notice the changes. There were no longer rings or chains around his neck. The scruffy rich school boy was gone and in replacement was a man, same tousled hair cut but overall more modesty in appearance. Miroku smirked as he caught her looking.

"Of all places to see you again," she said, tilting her head with amazement. Miroku shrugged as he put his hands in his pocket. "What'd you expect me to be? An ice cream man?" he looked up shyly, smiling as his mind ran down memory lane. Sango laughed, "No, I'd always thought you'd be a firefighter." They both imagined some heroic escape made by Miroku, and laughed hitting the same image.

Miroku shook his head and said, "Nah, I'm an English teacher at a high school." Sango raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you doing here?" Miroku took his hands out of his pocket and sat down on small chair. Looking up he replied, "Substituting for a week."

"Oh, no wonder." she nodded. Sango felt uncomfortable of the small talk they were doing. Small talk, meaning short conversations, which also mean that they were going to run out of things to say, which meant awkward pauses and silences or even interrogation of events in the past. Still, she remembered the reason why she left. It was her who left and that meant it was her who had explaining to do.

"Sango?"

"Huh? Oh sorry what were you saying?" She completely blanked out for a moment. Miroku waved it off saying it was nothing. Sango shifted her weight, thinking of what to say next. "So how have you been?" Brilliant, she thought darkly. "I'm fine, enjoying the domestic life right now." he grinned. The garbage bags laid completely forgotten. Sango started laughing. "What?" he said, confused. She pointed to the box of garbage bags in his hand. "Oh shit," he muttered, "Be back in a minute, don't you go anywhere." Her feet rooted to the floor.

Somehow things just don't change through the years. Sango was convinced that she no longer had feelings for him, but look at her now: gawking like a little girl. She swore she was convinced that the feelings were gone. Never had she thought they actually never left but stayed dormant until they met again. She shrugged it off, realizing it was only a week before she walked in and then out of his life breezily.

Miroku returned panting slightly, "Don't they look cute?" he asked, pointing to the class of little kids in garbage bags.

"They look like they're working at a sweat shop," she snorted. Miroku smiled, recognizing the old fiery attitude his best friend always had. "So you're the Midori that my son complains about," she said suddenly. Her son.

Miroku's heart sank a bit. "So that little munchkin is yours, huh?" he joked. "He's a good kid," she said airily, looking at Tommy painting a picture of himself and his mommy. "I better go," she wanted to leave before he started asking questions. "So quick?" he asked.

She nodded and waved good bye to her son and left. Miroku watched her go, still a bit shocked from seeing his best friend again. He never got to ask her those questions that had been nagging him for all those years. Seeing her only made him want to know so much more.

He walked over to her son and kneeled beside him. "I just talked to your mom," he said to Tommy. "What are you up to?" Tommy asked frowning.

"Nothing. Did you know me and your mommy were best friends?" he asked. Tommy put down his paint brush and thought, "Nope, mommy never mentioned having any friends." Ouch. Quickly changing the subject, Miroku said, "That's a nice painting." Tommy smiled proudly and showed him. "This is my mom," he pointed, "and that is me."

The painting was blobs of peach paint, a dot for the nose and green dots for the eyes. It vaguely resembles the two humans, but hey, Picasso wasn't any different than this. "Where's daddy?" he asked curious. Miroku wanted to ask Sango that too, but it didn't feel right intruding like that. "I never met my dad," Tommy said quietly resuming his painting.

Miroku chose to leave at this point before he asked anymore questions that would make Tommy sad. His mind ran through millions of possibilities. Who could the dad be? How come Tommy never met him? Did that bastard run away from Sango because she was pregnant? He felt anger surge through him for a moment. I'd kill that bastard, he thought darkly. He walked around to each children, complimenting their pictures and asking simple questions. His mind was occupied elsewhere.

… … … … …

Miroku opened the door to the club. Sandy was talking to someone while serving them a drink. He made eye contact with Miroku and nodded for him to sit down and wait. Miroku sat a few seats away from the girl he was serving and waited patiently. Sandy held up a finger, showing he'd be back in a minute. Miroku nodded go ahead and went back staring off into space.

The girl that Sandy was serving sauntered over and plopped herself right beside him. Miroku tried to hide his annoyed look and ignored her. She didn't get the hint. "Hey," she said huskily. She pressed her palm into his, slipping him a piece of paper. "You sound like a man," he blurted out. The girl slapped him in the head with her purse and walked off to find a new victim. "What a way to turn ladies away," Sandy appeared, laughing. "Shut up," he muttered motioning for a glass of water.

"I know you haven't had a date for years, but still, that's a bit rusty for a play boy like you," he continued handing him the glass. Miroku kept his cool and chuckled a bit as he drank the iced water. He tore up the phone number the girl handed him to little shreds. He didn't mind anymore whether girls liked him or not.

He remembered so clearly the words Sango told him the night they went out for a drive- "_Stop worrying so much Miroku, if you can't find love, love will find you_." - These past years he has kept his cool about it. Even when Kagome left him, it didn't leave as big of an impact as he thought it would.

"If I didn't know, you're becoming gay," Sandy joked. Miroku nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Sandy poured himself some Sprite and sat down on the barstool next to him. "What's on your mind pretty boy," asked Sandy, using the nickname he deemed him years ago. The nickname stuck. Miroku didn't mind that much anyways.

"Why didn't you tell me Sango was back?" Miroku asked, springing the question suddenly. Sandy stopped moving not knowing what exactly he should say. "I met her today," said Miroku. He turned to look at Sandy. "Where?" asked Sandy. "At the elementary school **Tommy** goes to," said Miroku, emphasizing the name of Sango's son. Sandy winced slightly, speaking slowly, "Sorry I never told you."

"About what? Tommy or Sango coming back?" asked Miroku. He must've come off stronger than he intended to because the next moment he saw guilt and a dash of distress on Sandy's face. "Both, I guess." said Sandy. The two men stared at their drinks. "So how was Sango?" asked Sandy. "I haven't seen her in a few weeks." "I don't know, I haven't seen her for 5 years." retorted Miroku. Sandy hmphed and went back to his Sprite.

"Do you know who the father is?" asked Miroku. If anyone would know, it'd be her cousin. "Did Sango tell you to ask me?" said Sandy, cautious. Miroku looked a bit embarrassed for being so nosy, but he wanted to know. "No," said Miroku, "But I want to know. I want to catch up with her, talk to her…we haven't talked in such a long time." He sighed, reminiscing a bit.

"I think that's something you should do with **her**, not in this bar sitting here asking **me**." said Sandy. "Maybe," said Miroku finishing off the glass of water.

"Hey I'm going to go," said Miroku, "Here's the glass. Water is free right?"

Sandy looked at him as if he was an idiot. Some things just never change, Sandy chuckled inwardly.


	23. Slowing Down

_A/N: I can't help myself but make another author's note (yes I am breaking the mood! Muahahah) Okay this is by far, the longest chapter hitting over 2000 words (which is quite a lot for my stories) and yes, it's sorta…drama-filled, soap-opera shit, but I think you guys will like, or hate, or whatever. Read away. And yeah, I updated twice today because I am so tired of trigonometry homework -.- Anyways I'm glad this story is such a success :) You guys brighten my day (and give me excuses to procrastinate lol)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Three: Slowing Down_

It was a sunny afternoon in April. Spring was in full bloom as it flourished it's beauty on the blossoms of many trees. There was no signs of rain today and the sky was bluer than blue. Miroku parked his car and walked into the elementary school building. He was dressed in a white polo-style t-shirt that was striped blue and white. He wore jeans that were loose but fitted his legs well. His brown shoes clicked as he walked through the hallway. Windows and doors were opened letting in sunshine and warm breezes. The school was peacefully quiet as the staff roamed around, setting up for the day.

Miroku dropped down the supplies he was going to use today and headed to the staff room for some coffee. The secretary he met the first day was also there. She was sitting down at a couch near the window reading the morning paper. "Good Morning," greeted Miroku. She looked up briefly, nodded and focused her attention back to her news.

Miroku carried the cup out into his classroom. He had to teach the kids "names of fruits" today. He was okay with teaching students about literary devices and how to write a strong, concise thesis statements…but teaching 5 year olds simple words such as fruits seem like a tremendous task. He set out posters he drew last night. There was a big of a banana, another round orange poster and a few other fruits he drew and colored with markers. His back was still a bit sore from sprawling over the floor, working on the posters.

He put on a little bit of music and bustled around the room. He got out mats for the kids to sit on, picked out a book to read and looked over some of the art work the kids did yesterday. There were pictures of families and their dogs, rainbows, and one picture of a kid holding hands with his mom. Miroku recognized that it was Tommy's picture.

Tommy was 5 years old, or close to it. Sango must've had him 5 years ago…the precise time that she left. Miroku sat down and started calculating. There could've been a chance that Sango had him right after she left. But it seemed more plausible to him that she must've been pregnant during the time she left. Could that be the reason why she left without saying anything?

Before he could further on work out the kinks, kids were bouncing in and picking up books to look at for their "silent reading" time. Miroku quickly stood up and greeted the parents warmly. He was getting use to interacting with kids and talking to the parents, letting them know their kids were in good hands. It was the teaching part that worried him a bit. The kids continued to call him Midori but he didn't mind. In a way he felt it was a cute affectionate nickname reserved only for the kindergartners. But to be honest, he wouldn't mind Sango calling him that either.

I wonder where she is, he thought glancing to the doorway. He climbed on a chair to a high cupboard near the door to get some crayons out for the kids. They were located on the highest shelf so he had to strain a bit to reach them. Sango entered the classroom at that exact time and involuntarily cast her eyes upon the bit of flesh and boxers peaking out from his reaching-position. She voluntarily continued looking. Miroku glanced down and see Sango, who instantly looked away hoping he didn't catch her looking.

"Sango!" he exclaimed. "I was waiting for you." Sango eyed at him, "Me?"

"Who else?" he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So why were you waiting?" Sango knew why but she wanted to make sure.

"To catch up and stuff," replied Miroku casually. He missed talking to her. Who wouldn't miss talking to a life long friend they haven't seen in years?

"Meet me at the park after school," said Miroku, "I'll be there at 3:10."

"Wait, what about Tommy?" protested Sango. It's not that she didn't want to go, but her son mattered a lot to her too.

"He can play in the park," said Miroku. He knew Sango would be coming up with all sorts of reason to squirm her way out of this. He had every knot tied, every loop-hole accounted for. He was meeting Sango and talking with her if it was the last thing he'll ever do!

"But he has homework," argued Sango. Miroku looked at her dumbly, "What homework? They're in kindergarten for goodness sake! And plus, I didn't assign any, and I'm the teacher." He grinned. "Alright then," she said, giving in. She fussed over Tommy's jacket, made sure he had his lunch and then waved good bye.

… … … … …

Miroku hummed as he drove to the park. In 5 minutes or less he'd be with Sango. She'll warm up to seeing him and they'll start talking like old friends again. He parked his car in an absolute blissful mood and jogged over to the bench where Sango was sitting. She was watching Tommy playing on the monkey bars. "Be careful, you'll get blisters on your hand!" she warned with a good-natured fuss.

"He's just a kid, let him live a little," he smiled as he sat down. Sango blew her bangs and leaned back on the bench. "Hey Miroku," she said quietly. He grinned but she didn't look at him. "Sango, why won't you look at me?" he asked frowning a little. She was acting so distant from him. "What are you talking about?" she asked denying.

"Why did you leave?" asked Miroku. He couldn't keep it in anymore. It's been bottled up for 5 years. Five! That's a long time to keep something inside, and once you have a chance to release it…well you go for it. Sango bit her lip and stood up and walked to the swings. She sat down pushing herself a little bit so she swayed. Her ponytail swished lightly and her brown hair looked golden in the late-afternoon sun.

Miroku walked to the swings, not taking his eyes off her the whole time. In his eyes, his best friend was beautiful. Not only outside, but moreover on the inside as well. She laughed through everything, even like an idiot some times. She wasn't patient but had enough for her friends anyways. She loved others even though others didn't love in return. She did random nice things, even though no one gave her recognition. Sango was a beautiful human being, a friend that he took for granted all these years.

Was she the same Sango he knew? thought Miroku. Times change and due to circumstances, people change. Change causes people to change. What about Sango?

Miroku pushed her so she swung higher. She moved her legs straight forward, then bend back so she can move in rhythm with the swing. She laughed, and for the first time in a long time, she felt childishly happy. She kicked her feet up as if she could almost touch the sky. Miroku got tired and stopped pushing her and sat in the little edge of the box in front of her.

Sango swung for few more minutes before coming slowly to a stop. She's radiant, thought Miroku as he looked at her. The sun was shining behind her, giving her this aura, or halo around her. Sango looked at Miroku and asked, "So how have you been since I left?" She was curious of what happened to her friend as well.

"Well I continued college, got a degree, came out job hunting, worked at McDonalds for a few week then got a job at a high school." said Miroku. He stood up and walked on the thin edge of the wooden box surrounding the swing set. He lift his hands to balance himself as he walked across like an acrobat on a high wire at the circus. "How's Kagome?" asked Sango politely.

Miroku stopped and turned to walk towards Sango, who was sitting idly on the swing. "We broke up about 2 weeks following your leave." Sango raised her eyebrows, a bit surprised. "But I thought…" He shook his head and smiled, "Nah, to be completely honest, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would when she dumped me."

Sango dropped open her mouth. "Wait…SHE dumped YOU? Ha! That must be a first!" cried Sango with a smile in her voice. Miroku laughed along knowingly. "Guess she wasn't true love, huh?" he joked. Sango smiled friendly, "Hey Miroku, true love will wait for you if it is 'true.'" she said, using her fingers to quote 'true.' Miroku thought for a moment then came to a conclusion.

"Did you wait?"

Sango looked confused, "Me? Waiting? I'm not with anyone right now if that's what you're asking." she frowned.

"No, no, I meant…are you going to wait for me?" Miroku said, trying to clarify. He stood right in front of Sango and leaned slightly towards her to look her in the eye. His hands were holding the two side chains of the swing. Sango blushed and looked away. "Always had a way with words didn't ya?" she teased, trying to avoid the question.

Miroku tilted his head and smiled slightly, still waiting. Sango looked at him and looked away smiling. "Miroku, stop teasing."

Miroku stood and leaned on the pole, "Why did you leave Sango?" he asked sadly. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Sango fell silent. She looked around to see Tommy if he was okay alone. He was playing with some other boy on the slides. Miroku started again, "I'm not completely clueless you know." Sango quickly looked up, "Sandy told you?" she gasped sharply. He drew his eyebrows together, "No, he said if I wanted to know I should get it from you."

Sango leaned back slightly relieved. "However," he said again, pausing slightly, "He did tell me you loved me the day I found out you left." Sango's eyes widened a bit, loss for words to say. Well, now it was out in the open. The truth she tried so hard to hide yet was so boldly written in her heart and on her forehead. "Sango…" he murmured, grabbing her hands. Sango froze.

"What?" she croaked. She didn't know what to say. This was the very few times she was lost for words and her min wrapped into another dimension. This was what she's been dreaming about every day since she had a crush on him. This was also the dream she'd been running away from, pushing, hiding every day since she left him.

"I have not stopped thinking about you since the day you left," he said firmly looking at her square in the eye. "It's normal to miss a friend," she said weakly. "No, not just a friend," he chided gently. Sango smiled, "I know, I know, 'frister'-" Miroku shook his head and tightened his hold on her hand. "I don't want to be fristers anymore."

Sango's heart pounded as she looked at his certain eyes. She frowned, pretending to misinterpret his words. "So you don't even want to be friends?" she said slowly. Miroku laughed gently, "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

Sango called out, "Tommy! C'mon, it's time to go home." Ignoring her son's whines, she turned her focus back to Miroku with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's getting late." Miroku nodded knowingly but still held onto her hands. The sun was starting to set as it was still early spring. Everywhere was golden-orange. Sango's brown hair fluttered slightly in the wind. Both their profiles softened at the glow, making them look a few years younger. He leaned in, in hopes of capturing her in a kiss. Sango stopped moving as his lips were at a breath's away distance.

She instinctively moved away. Miroku backed off, grinning apologetically. "Miroku …" said Sango. "Yes?" he looked willingly. "You're moving too fast." she said. Miroku shoved his hands in his pocket and replied in a unwavering tone, "I'll slow down for you."

Sango bit her lip. "That's not a good idea Miroku," she said softly. "Why?" he asked, confused.

She paused for what seem like an hour before answering. "Because I'm married."


	24. Changes She Haven’t Seen

_A/N: Frick I'm getting tired of my stupid typos. Yeees I know I put Jessica, and before I had put Jason. There is an explanation for this. This is originally an 'original fiction' story I wrote in which I had put different names, but while writing it I realized this could very well be a Miroku and Sango story so I edited the names. I'm human, and I make mistakes so yaaah. I fixed it though, and hopefully I won't slip up again :)

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Four: Changes She Haven't Seen_

Miroku froze. His mind reeled rapidly, trying to recall what she just said. No, his mind echoed. "No," he whispered his eyes opening wide with realization of what she just said. Sango shrugged her hand away from his grasp. He let go. "No," he repeated, this time less shocked but with more certainty. His mind raced through logically, trying to piece something together to prove her wrong.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, a bit annoyed. Tommy skipped over to his mom and tugged on her sleeve. "C'mon we're leaving," he pulled. Sango raised an eyebrow at her son. "A second ago you didn't want to leave," she said wryly. Tommy stomped his foot in impatience. Miroku grinned, "No because you're lying to me."

Sango's eyes flashed dangerously, "Are you calling me a liar?" Miroku backed off a little and his smile dropped. "No, it's just you're hiding something."

Sango started walking towards her car quickly, her son trailing behind. Miroku cursed and ran after her. "Sango, wait, what's wrong with you!" he cried. She whipped her head around, "What's wrong with me!" she asked incredulously, "What about you! You can't just come up here after 5 years and expect to get what you want."

Miroku stood his ground, "All I want is an explanation." "No," she said. Sango started walking again even quicker to her car. Tommy ran from behind and pushed Miroku in the butt. "Whoa buddy, watch it!" he said tripping slightly. Tommy ran after his mom to the car. "I'm sorry," yelled Miroku.

Sango got in her car ignoring him. "You've changed," he said. She couldn't tell from his tone if he was sad, mad or disappointed. "You don't expect everyone to stay the same forever do you? You didn't expect me to wait forever did you?" she demanded. "But-" he protested. "I'm sorry Miroku, everything is happening too quick. I need just some time to just, take a breather."

She started her car. Miroku grabbed the door before she could close it. "I don't know if this is too much to ask, but can I have your address?" he asked boldly. It was a pretty brave thing for him to ask, after the fiery argument they just had that barely settled. Sango gaped at him. "I want to visit you even after my substituting job is done," he said. Growling, she gave in. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled it on.

Miroku grinned huge and waved her good bye as she sped away into the fast-coming night. He clutched the paper, never letting go until he was safe at home.

… … … … …

Sango threw down her keys on the glass coffee table and stormed to the fridge. She got out a spoon and a tub of chocolate-chip dough ice cream and dug in. With each vicious spoonful, her anger faded little by little. "Tommy, go to your room, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Tommy wisely didn't say anything as he scampered up to his room.

Sango thought angrily. How dare he! How could he expect her to jump into his arms after 5 years? Given, he couldn't find her at all even if he wanted to tell her all those things sooner, but still! Sango sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. She mindlessly changed the channel, not really paying attention to what was going on. She ate more ice cream until she felt better.

"Was it really unreasonable?" she asked herself. She couldn't answer that question. She got out some meat and spaghetti and started making dinner, vowing next time she saw him she will try to be much more calmer.

… … … … …

Today was Friday, the last day of the week for school and the last day of Miroku's substituting at the elementary school. After today he'll bounce back into his comfortable life of teaching high school English. He specially planned today so there will be little learning and more fun and games so he'll leave a good impression on the kids when he leaves. There will be reading as usual, then they will paint since kids love that. Snack time would be fun since he specially baked some cookies for them.

There were round cookies and star-shaped ones, chocolate, peanut butter, butter and sugar flavored. Pink sprinkles and blue sprinkles glittered brightly on each cookie. He also brought some fruit salad in, in case the kids like something healthy. The fruit salad had balls of every kind of fruit: small cantaloupe balls, honeydew balls, watermelon balls; there were strawberries cut in four so the kids won't choke on a huge one. He spent last night making each treat, hoping it'd be perfect.

The kids were so much fun to be around, smiled Miroku. They were young, fresh and full of energy. Zany and funny, feisty and emotional…I hope my kid will be like that some day, thought Miroku as he served some cool whip along with the fruit salad to a freckled-face young boy. The kids watched in fascination as he pressed the tip of the cool whip bottle and cream oozed out of the nozzle.

"Midori?" poked a timid girl. She and a group of girls clustered behind her. Miroku turned around and bent down to her level so he can look her straight in the eye. "Yes?" he asked. The girls stretched out a long piece of paper that had a word vaguely resembling the name "Midori" on it. Miroku whistled in amazement, "Wow…is that for me?" he asked incredulously.

The name was spelt wrong, but given, they tried sounding it out which was much more precious than anything. The word was painted in sparkly pink and blue paint. Someone drew a smiley face on the sun and lots of grass. He gave all of them a hug, thanking them again and holding the banner like treasure. "So that's what you girls were all secretive about while we were painting earlier huh?" he teased.

Everyone was playing happily on the playground or eating at the picnic blanket. Miroku clapped his hands to gather round the children. "We are going to play a game," he announced. Shouts of 'what game?" and 'how do you play?' came from the kids. He held his hands up to halt the questions.

"We are going to play football." Cheers erupted from the boys while girls whined and asked if they could go back to the playground instead.

Miroku shook his head. "Everyone will play, but this isn't your normal everyday boring football," he grinned. He paused for a moment of suspense. "This is even BETTER." The kids started chorusing again, 'how?' 'what?' and a few 'I don't wanna play!'

Miroku held up the soft football with one hand. "All you have to do is to throw that football at me," he pointed towards himself, "or the other people who are IT to tag them out. Whoever ends up running to the other side without getting tagged gets one point. The team with the most points win." The kids nodded their head, showing they understood.

"Okay to start things off, I will be it. Who else wants to be it? I need 3 girls and 3 boys!" Everyone jumped up and down, waving their hands in his face in hopes of getting picked. Miroku picked Tommy, Freddy and Joe; Becca, Larissa and Bonnie to be "it."

Miroku noticed Tommy smiling at him for the first time this week, proud that he got picked by the teacher as if this had never happened in the past. The kids ran up and down the field trying to throw the soft squishy football at the people who were it.

Miroku laughed as everyone tried to throw the football at his head and miss. They ran for another half an hour before Miroku stopped the game because he was too tired. All the kids look worn out as well. Miroku took off his shirt and started fanning himself with it. Several boys copied the older male and sat beside him shirtless as well. The girls pretended to be offended and turned their backs to them.

Miroku smiled amusedly as he watched them. Several girls tried to peep without the boys noticing, but Miroku caught them and winked knowingly. He laid on the grass for a few more minutes before gathering them round again to clean up. They returned back to the school in time for going home. Miroku quickly shoved his sweaty t-shirt on before going into the building.

Parents piled in and started picking up their kids. Miroku greeted the parents, offering them some cookies as well. "Hey Sango," he greeted the brown haired female. Sango looked up and smiled uneasily. He looks so sexy with his t-shirt clinging on like that, her mind drifted to the thought. She instantly pushed it down six feet under before it branched out to more outrageous thoughts.

She felt sort of silly for her outburst yesterday, but was glad Miroku seemed to have forgotten already. "So you're leaving?" she asked. Miroku nodded as he packed up his stuff into his backpack. He hardly looked like a teacher, more like a person on vacation with his t-shirt and shorts and backpack. "I'll visit," he replied.

Sango hung around for a bit, making pleasant conversation, reminding herself of the promise she made about being 'calm' and serene. Finally, Miroku said, "I got to get going, see you around kiddo!" He ruffled Tommy's hair and gave Sango a hug goodbye. Sango was surprised but hugged him back anyways. Miroku jogged off to his car and left the elementary school building.

… … … … …

Sango entered the bar where her cousin worked. It's been so long since she visited. They've talked on the phone and had always meant to get together to hang out, but it never happen between her busy schedule and Sandy's job schedules. Since she got off work early, she'd figured she'll pay her cousin a visit. Tommy's been wanting to see Sandy as well.

"Hey Sandy!" she called out cheerfully. Sandy looked up and dropped his mouth. He ran over and gave Sango a big hug. "Omg, you're here," cried out Sandy. Some bystanders raised their eyebrows at his femininity. Tommy jumped up and down waving for attention. "How's my _favoritest_ Tommy!" he cried out, reaching over to carry him up. "Oof, you've grown a lot haven't you!" Tommy smiled proudly.

"What brings you here?" asked Sandy, sitting down at a table. Tommy bounced onto the seat beside him and Sango sat in the chair in front of him. "I don't need an excuse to visit my cousin right?" she replied innocently. Sandy laughed and dismissed her tone. "Want a coke?" he asked. Tommy nodded his head eagerly. "Haha, you better watch out or that head might fall off if you keep nodding so fast!" he joked. He stood up and sauntered to get them each a glass of coke.

"I met Miroku again," she told Sandy. To her surprise, Sandy did not look shocked. "I know," he replied quietly. Sango waited for Sandy to say something. "Well?" Sandy fidgeted with the sugar packet in front of him, tearing it a tiny bit so only a few grains of sugar leaked past onto the table counter. "What did you guys talk about?" asked Sandy. Sango's mind instantly flashed back to when they were at the swings and he was holding her hand.

"He expects too much from me," she said flatly. Sandy had no idea what she was talking about so he kept listening and playing with the sugar. "He expects I will run into his arms because he's declared he has feelings for me," continued Sango. "Wait, he said that? That's great! …Isn't it?" interrupted Sandy.

Sango bit her lip, "No, how can he expect that? It's been 5 years. Things have changed, I can't just go back to him. Even I'm not sure," rambled Sango. "You need to calm down and just go with the flow," advised Sandy.

"If it really is true love, even if you had to take months to decide, it will wait for you. True love that is." Funny how that was exactly what Sango advised Miroku a few days ago.

"Maybe," she mumbled. "Give this guy a chance!" exclaimed Sandy throwing down the packet of sugar. Sango laughed, "Who would've thought that one day you would be on 'pretty boy's' side and encourage this." Sandy shushed her. "You haven't seen the changes the past years, but **I **have."


	25. Just Reminiscing

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Five: Just Reminiscing_

Sango yawned sleepily as sat up on her bed. Who could be visiting at such an hour? She glanced at the clock. 3:00AM. She climbed out and trudged to the door. "I'm going to kill you," growled Sango. She opened the door to face find a guy with a handsome grin, nice butt and two ice-cream cones at her door. Miroku grinned taking in the full sight of Sango in her small brown t-shirt and pale pink pajama pants.

"Miroku?" she cried disbelievingly. "That's me," he waved. Sango rubbed her eyes to get a better look. Yup it was him. Sango felt a wave of annoyance rush over her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she snapped.

"Only 3:00AM," he said airily as he welcomed himself into her house. "You didn't think I wouldn't visit after you gave me your address, did you?" he asked rhetorically. Sango groaned, "What are you doing here at 3 in the morning!" Miroku looked at her squarely, "Just reminiscing."

Sango decided not to question further and flopped herself sleepily on the couch. She propped her legs on the glass coffee table and snuggled up to one of the cushions. Miroku handed her one of the ice cream cones. "You would never say no to ice cream, right?" Sango shrugged and accepted the ice cream. Vanilla, one of her favorites. Miroku also had a vanilla cone and he sat there in silence with her, eating away on the cool treat.

"Did you ever think I might've slammed the door in your face and you'd be the idiot outside a girl's door with two ice cream cones?" asked Sango. What made him so confident about things? He never use to be that confident about matters before, especially about girls. Sango sat up and took a good look at him. He hair was still tousled as always, something incredibly attractive to Sango. He had a navy sweatshirt and black denim jeans.

"I'm sure, because I know exactly what I want," he replied. Sango tried not to overanalyze what he just said. She continued licking her ice cream cone. "Somehow this doesn't feel like old times," said Sango. Miroku blinked, "Maybe because things aren't like the way they were."

Is everything out of his mouth like a come on? Or is he being honest? thought Sango. "True, both of us have changed. For better and for worse." Miroku was about to ask her what the last part meant when a question sprung into his mind. "Why did you lie about getting married?"

"Who said I lied?" said Sango defensively. Miroku just looked at her, willing her to give in. Sango knew he didn't fall for her bluff. "So you would stop asking," said Sango quietly, never taking her eyes off the glass coffee table in front of her. Both of them were silent. The clock ticked, each second rung the resounding silence. Miroku sat there, polishing off the last bit of his cone before talking again.

"Is there something I should know that you don't want me to know?" he asked. Sango tried to keep her posture still. Miroku let it go, not wanting to upset her any further. Maybe she did have a big secret on her back, something that's been eating her away for a long time. It must be hard, thought Miroku sympathetically. "So have you met anyone these past years?" asked Sango, breaking the silence.

"I haven't dated since you left," he replied truthfully. "At first, I thought I could find another girl to replace the empty void you created when you left, but I couldn't. It wasn't the same. When Kagome broke up with me, I didn't feel like finding love again. It was too much trouble for what it's worth. Like you said, true love will find me, and if it is meant to be, it'll wait." Sango nodded.

"I'm not trying to force this on you," he continued, "But over the past years I realized that you were the only person who understood me. Every girl I saw I would find myself comparing her with you. You listen to me, you like my cooking, you don't even count the girls I've dated in the past. Well not seriously anyways. You know my flaws, my habits, but you still stuck by me. If I were you, I'd ditch this annoying friend ages ago. But you didn't. It was stupid of me to find someone out there when they were with me all this time." Miroku stopped. "Sorry, I'm being pushy again."

Sango shook her head, "No it's okay." How did _she_ feel? She wanted to feel the same way, but it was obvious that she couldn't. Tommy and everything. Miroku looked at her curiously. "Miroku…I've been debating with myself all these years whether to tell you this or not…" Sango thought it over, both sides of her brain debating whether to say it or not.

"Never mind."

Miroku bit the inside of his cheek but relaxed, "If you ever want to tell me, just give me a call." He leaned back on the couch and stretched his legs onto the glass table, as if he was at home. "I know I've asked you this before, but I still don't know the answer as to why you left," he mused. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, of course, but I was wondering…Did you miss me?"

Sango looked up into the quiet ceiling and said quietly, "More than you could ever imagine." Every second of their time together passes through her mind like a film strip without sound, every day, every moment she did something. The friendship they had was cherished in her mind. "Miroku, Sandy told you I loved you right? That's partly the reason why I left."

Miroku looked at her, confused. "Why would you leave someone when you love them? You're not going for those soap-opera crap, or stupid romance novel drama are you?" He was joking about the last part. He got up to her fridge, grabbed a can of Sprite and sat down again. Sango smiled wryly, "Making yourself comfortable, are we?" "Well I'll be here for a while anyways," he replied.

"You don't need to have that person in order to love them," she replied logically. Miroku thought this one over. "Why are you so smart about love?" he smiled silly. Sango whacked him lightly with her cushion. "Shut up," she grinned. "There's the playful Sango that I know," Miroku said.

They sat there in silence, but not so awkward as before. "Do you want to pick up where we left off?" asked Miroku. "I promise you I'm more mature and less of a jerk as you knew 5 years ago!" he promised. Sango pretend to think it over. "Fine, but only if you promise not to make a move every time you got." Miroku pretended to look hurt. "So you're rejecting me before I even asked you out?" Sango laughed and replied, "Maybe."

"So how was raising Tommy like?" asked Miroku. He was so curious of what was going on in Sango's life. "Questions never stop coming, eh?" Sango said raising an eyebrow. "You're my best friend Sango, I know everything about you more than you know yourself. Don't you think it itches when you end up not knowing everything even though you feel like you're suppose to?" Miroku replied. The subtle seriousness in the edge of his voice let Sango know he wasn't bulling around.

"Tommy is the pride of my life," she claimed, "He is so rowdy and sarcastic even at this age and I love every drip of disdain that comes from him." "Would you change anything if you could?" asked Miroku inquisitively. Sango paused and stared blankly. The clock was ticking close to 4:00AM. Would she change anything? "I don't regret keeping the baby if that's what you mean."

Miroku picked on an imaginary piece of lint, "Would you change who the father is?" Sango bit her lip. She wanted to tell him. She never did before, but talking to him felt so easy right now, it convinced her that it was okay. Yet her fears bind her tongue from speaking. "No I wouldn't. I haven't regretted anything I've done." Sango knew she was treading on thin ice. It doesn't take an idiot to add 2 and 2 together to figure out the whole truth.

"He's mine isn't he?" Miroku insisted. He was no idiot in some ways. Sango's heart stopped beating for two seconds before it slowly regain composure. Barely able to get a nod out, she shifted her seat. She wanted to lie her way out of this, but that would be running. She was tired from running. Sandy was right, she either sits her life away or she runs. She was tired of all this. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Miroku touched her chin gingerly to raise her face so she can meet him eye level. "It doesn't change anything, should it?" he said softly. Sango's eyelid fluttered at his touch. She could hear their breathing, softly dancing in the fast approaching morning. Miroku sat there patiently waiting, waiting for an answer, waiting for confession, just waiting. Sango swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't know, should it?" she said, her voice cracking. She could feel tears rising to the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away. Miroku shook his head slightly, "No." he whispered, "Knowing Tommy is mine doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you for you, Sango, you. Not because I feel responsible or obliged. I love you because…because clichés fail to even begin to describe the indescribable feeling I have." His smile was as wide as it was genuine. "I feel giddy," he confessed mellifluously.

Sango gaped. She didn't say anything as she relived the words he said. She wasn't as sure as she was back when she was younger. Less rash, more rational. "I need time," she sighed. "It's not easy for me to absorb all this right now. There is so much more to it. Tommy will have to accept you…I will have to accept you and…I'm just so unsure."

Miroku brushed one finger across the side of her cheek. He stood up to leave. As he got to the door he turned around and said one thing, "I will wait then. All I ask for is a chance and in return you can have my heart."


	26. Bonding

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Six: Bonding_

It was Sunday morning, a bright sunny beautiful day. The blossoms have sprinkled the floor creating a lush carpet of petals for people to walk on. Sango twirled around in her sundress as she cleaned the counters of the café. She smiled and hummed a tune as she cleaned. She was in a cheerful mood and she couldn't put her finger on why. Maybe it was the weather? Or the quietness of the café since it was Sunday and no one came, leaving her with little work to do and much daydreaming to do? Or maybe it was because her shoulders feel a lot lighter because of the recent burden she didn't need to carry anymore.

She paused and flipped open her cell phone. The _Pachelbel's Canon_ ringtone paused midway. "Hello, Sango speaking," she said pleasantly. "It's Miroku, hey how you doing? Want to go out?" asked Miroku, jumbling all his questions together. "Miroku, I'm working right now," said Sango slowly, making sure he heard everything.

"I know, but can't you call the day off? It's Sunday!" exclaimed Miroku. "People drink coffee on Sundays too," said Sango ignoring his 'yeah right', "And I need to make sure I can put food on the table every night."

"Fine, fine, you spoil sport. Can I take Tommy out though?" asked Miroku. Sango frowned, "Why?"

"Because, I want your son to get to know his father," he replied simply. Sango inhaled sharply, "You are NOT going to tell him that." Sango welcomed the idea of talking to Miroku again and being friends, but him suddenly coming into his life to take charge of her son? She couldn't handle that. How would Tommy feel?

"No I won't, I promised you remember? I never renege on my promises, not to you anyway," cut in Miroku, reassuring Sango. Sango let out a sigh of relief. "Alright then…where are you taking him?" asked Sango, calming down a bit.

"The mall and stuff," replied Miroku lamely. "And stuff…" she repeated. "Don't worry, our son is in good hands," he joked cheekily. Sango hissed, "Don't say that." "Say what?" asked Miroku. Sango can hear his cheeky-"innocent"-smile through the phone. "You know what I meant," she replied. "Alright, alright, don't nag! I'll stop," reassured Miroku.

Sango was about to hang up but Miroku cut in, "Before I go… Sango, does the prospect of me being a father really that scary?" Sango laughed and said good bye. She pressed 'end' on her phone and stuck back in her apron. She pondered over his question.

Miroku seemed to have mature a lot. He was no longer the hormone-driven youth that was unsure of where he was going. He was pass the cheap-thrills stage and managed to try the other side of life. Rather than stay being a wild child, he pursued a simple domestic life. As weird as it seems, it was a bigger risk to experiment living a simple life than to stay being a wild child.

He couldn't commit with his life back then, remembered Sango. She smiled remembering how he would've gone through at least three girls a month. Look at him now: not dating for several years.

He's got diligence, if he sets his mind to something. "He's still quite a catch," said Sango in a high voice, mimicking her cousin Sandy. She called Sandy a week after Miroku's late night ice-cream escapade. Sandy informed her of other things about Miroku throughout the years she was gone, things she was curious about but never asked. Like why Kagome dumped him. Sango's cheeks flushed when her cousin had told her.

"_Okay it was like this. He was shagging her, and then, he said _YOUR_ name instead of her's. She totally flipped. It wasn't the first time either. Well first time he made that mistake in bed, but like in other situations like their dates or something, he called out the wrong name. He said it was because he missed you so much, but well, you know me, I think pretty boy is up to something else. Of course I just kept my mouth shut."_

Sango snorted at his last sentence, but her mind was focused on the _other_ thing. She felt strangely happy, and kind of guilty for feeling happy, but happy nonetheless that she made a big enough of an impression on Miroku for him to make such a huge mistake like _that_. He's alright, thought Sango, yes he's quite alright.

… … … … …

Miroku complained goodheartedly as the car in front of him took the parking spot he was waiting for. "What the hell are you doing?" yelled Tommy, thumping at the window. Miroku laughed and told him to chill out, "We'll find another one. Mind you, don't let me catch you say the 'h word' again" Tommy smiled sheepishly, embarrassed that he was caught red-handed. After 15 more minutes of circling the parking lot, they finally found a spot.

As soon as the car stopped, Tommy leapt from his seat and flew out the door. Miroku quickly caught up to him before he was run over by some other car. He walked towards the elevator to the mall entrance until he realized that Tommy wasn't beside him. He turned around and saw Tommy holding out his hand. Miroku stared dumbfounded. "You have to hold my hand," said Tommy seriously, as if he guarded this rule with his life.

Miroku jogged over confused, "Why little man? You're big enough to walk on your own." Tommy's cheeks swelled with pride but quickly deflated, "Mommy says I have to hold onto your hand when crossing the street." Miroku stopped asking and grabbed the smaller hand into his own.

"Well, since you're with me today, you don't need to hold my hand when we're in the mall. Just make sure you don't run away," said Miroku. Tommy hopped up to him, trying to keep up with Miroku's long strides. "This place is huge!" exclaimed Tommy, his eyes wide opened. Miroku chuckled at Tommy's bemusement.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tommy. "We're not buying clothes are we?" Tommy's nose wrinkled in distaste. He hated shopping for clothes with his mommy. They walk for hours and hours only to buy a few things. It was boring too, looking at racks and racks, shops and shops of pretty much the same stuff.

"We are going to the arcade," replied Miroku. Tommy erupted with a cheer. "WOHOOOO!" The mall was crowded on Sundays, everyone was window shopping, or eating at the food court. Crowds of teenybopper girls clutched their precious shopping bags filled with overpriced preppy clothes. Superficial conversations such as "omigod look at what I bought!" and "I totally want her shirt" was their main topic (not to mention the only topic) of their conversations. Miroku sighed, recognizing that stage in teen years as he ushered Tommy quickly past them, before the little boy can gawk at the older girls' boobs.

"How come they're wearing their swimming clothes to the mall?" asked Tommy curiously. Miroku stifled a laugh and told him it was nothing. The arcade was located at the west wing of the mall. It had a cool-looking entrance, giving off a Matrix impression. Windows were angled artistically at the door. Tommy's eyes opened wide, trying to take in everything as they were walking. "We'll have 30 dollars worth of tokens please," said Miroku. Not pausing to notice the girl's brilliant smile aimed at him, he picked up the cup of coins, scooped Tommy off the floor and headed towards the games.

After whacking every hedgehog in "Whack-a-Mole" and taught Tommy how to play DDR, they sat down at a table to rest for a while. After pausing for 2 minutes, they went back to the DDR machine. Tommy was quite impressive on that game. He couldn't match up all the arrows, but for someone his age and size, his moves were better than most teens who played DDR.

They went to another game, popped in some tokens and started driving. Talk about road rage, Miroku beat Tommy in the first two round but not wanting to let Tommy down, he let him play three more games to make a comeback. Subtly letting him win, he grinned at the younger boy and congratulated him. Tommy was beyond enthusiast and hyper at this point.

Tommy dragged Miroku over to the skeeball game and told him to help him a stuff animal. "I'm not very good at this game," warned Miroku. Tommy refused to listen and made him play. After barely winning by ten points, he managed to win something incredibly pint-size for Tommy. Tommy tried not to show his disappointment. "I'm tired, can I have ice cream?" Miroku laughed, not only at the boy's energy, but the déjà vu feeling he got from hearing that line. _Can I have ice cream?_

Tommy wiped the sweat from his tousled hair, as he smiled a tooth grin waiting for his ice cream. Miroku handed him a cone and watched the boy slave over the treat. Tommy tried to lick it slowly savoring the taste but soon the ice cream started melting and he was frantically licking each side to stop it form dripping away. The cone got soggy and started caving in. Tommy ate as quick as humanly possible and polished the ice cream in five minutes flat.

"You like ice cream?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, mom buys a lot at home and keeps tubs of it in the freezer. She said it brings memories, whatever that means. I just like it for the taste." spilled Tommy. "Hey, do you have an actual name?" asked Tommy. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I mean, no offence mister, but 'Midori' is way too girly for a guys name. Dude, you're making us men here look bad." Miroku laughed and coughed but didn't comment on the part where Tommy said 'us men.'

"My last name is Midori, my real name is Miroku." he informed. The little boy nodded, showing he understood. "So Miroku," he tried out the name, "What are we going to do next?" Never stopping with the questions and always curious with what to do, Miroku noted. "Let's go over there," shouted Tommy, pointing to a group of college boys by a pool table. He grabbed Miroku's hand and headed towards the crowd of gangster-wannabes.

"That's the stuff animal mom wants!" shouted Tommy. He pointed to a blue dolphin, the size of Tommy, hanging on the rack behind the pool table. It was the biggest prize there. "Go win it!" urged Tommy. Miroku shrugged, "Sure if that makes you happy." The college boys peered up at Miroku, too cool to give a damn. "What?" a member of the pack said.

"You work at this booth?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, got a problem?" he replied coolly. Tommy whimpered, scared of the intimidating bigger guy in front of him. He hid behind Miroku, clutching the bottom of Miroku's hoodie. "I want to win that whale," he pointed to the stuff animal. The guys guffawed and pointed.

"Hey boss, white boy here wants to win The Whale," shouted the guy that first talked to Miroku. "Oh really?" said a low voice in the back. He slowly emerged from his friends. He was muscular. That was Tommy's first impression. Muscular, long white hair and taller than Miroku with one heck of an intimidating stare. Tommy tugged on Miroku's shirt.

Miroku broke off his cool stare and turned to face Tommy. "Hmm what's wrong little man?" Tommy motioned for him to bend down so he could whisper something. The gangster-wannabes laughed, muttering _whipped!_ under their breaths. "I don't think this is a good idea," Tommy whispered. Miroku frowned, "Are you sure your mom likes this whale?" Tommy nodded, confused of what **that** had to do with this not being a very good idea. Miroku patted Tommy on the head and told him not to worry.

"If you want that whale, you'll have to beat me in a game of pool," said the white-haired leader. "We will shoot one frame of pool, whoever pockets the most balls win. If you win, you get that whale, if you don't…well you don't win." His comrades laughed at the not-very-funny joke. Oh well, this was an arcade, not a sit-down at some mafia hide out. Miroku took his place at the pool table. The tall leader shoved him aside, "Move over white trash, let me show you how it's done." Miroku held his tongue from retaliating. Catty words won't do anything. This is for Sango, he reminded himself over and over again.

The leader shot and pocketed 3 balls. That was not bad, really, not bad at all. Tommy bit his fingernails, watching in anticipation. Miroku felt his hands go a bit clammy. He felt nervous since everything was riding on one shot. His mind flashed back to when he use to play pool with Sango, how badly he'd break the frame, splitting the balls in all directions, pocketing one, or two if he was lucky. He's gotten better mind you, a lot better but at the moment he doubted his skill. The leader held his head up high, high-fiving his friends.

Miroku took his place on the table and took a deep breath as one of the guys set up the triangle again. He aimed, remembering the tactic Sango told him long ago. He shot. Closing his eyes, he prayed that he'd be able to pocket 4 balls. Sounds of balls hitting the sides of the table were heard. One, two, three…and one more went in.

Tommy cheered loudly jumping onto Miroku. He looked at Miroku with a hint of admiration in his eyes. Miroku caught the boy and swung him around celebrating. The leader cursed loudly, throwing the cue down and grabbing the whale. "Here," he spat, turning around to mend his broken pride.

Tommy hung onto the whale proudly. "We are victorious!"


	27. Unsuspecting News

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Seven: Unsuspecting News_

Miroku motioned for Tommy to hide while ringing the doorbell. Tommy hid behind the stairs while Miroku greeted his mom hello. "Hey Sango, we're back!" exclaimed Miroku. Sango nodded and frowned, "Where's Tommy?" Miroku pretended to look surprised, "What do you mean, he's right here…" Miroku let out a fake shrill of a gasp. Tommy had to stifle his giggles so he wont be heard. He buried his face into the stuff whale, drowning out his giggles. He's a good actor, thought Tommy.

"Miroku …" Sango said in a warning tone, "Where is Tommy?" Miroku paced around, pretending to think deeply. "I swear, he was right here with me before we crossed the road. I guess I forgot about him when crossing and…" "YOU LET HIM CROSS THE ROAD BY HIMSELF?" Sango shrieked. She was going crazy. Protectiveness, fear, grief: everything washed up inside her. "You tell me what happened to our so-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Miroku's eyes shot open and without a doubt, he put his hand over Sango's mouth and pushed her (accidentally) and she fell to the floor. He tripped and fell right on top of her, his face close to hers', their noses touching.

_I'm sure she wouldn't have said 'our son' if she knew he was right here_, thought Miroku dryly. Sango looked surprised with a 'what the fuck' look on her face. She tried to push Miroku off, but he stayed there grinning dumbly. "Say uncle first," he joked. "Haa haa very funny. Where is Tommy!" she asked frantically, still not knowing that her son was just hiding.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Tommy. He jumped through the front door and skidded across the floor with his sneakers on. "You idiot!" she shrieked slapping Miroku in the arm. "Never. Do. That. Again." she said, slapping him while saying each word. Miroku laughed and halfheartedly tried to attempt her whacks. Whatever man, you know you like it, said a voice in his head. Miroku blushed, pushing the thought away.

"IT'S THE BLUE WHALE!" shouted Sango. Miroku winced at the high pitched squeals followed by the baby talk from Sango. What's gotten her so excited today? He raised an eyebrow looking at Sango hugging the stuffed whale. "What is it with girls and stuff animals?" teased Miroku. "What is it with men and boobs?" she shot back. "Ooo, touché," he smirked.

"Where'd you get this blue whale?" Sango asked Miroku. "He won it mom! You should've seen him. He was playing pool and these big scary guys were there and I told him to back away but he said no so he went along and won that thing for you. All I said was that you really liked it. It was so cool mom you should've been there!" cut in Tommy. Sango looked at Miroku with a smile, "Really?" Miroku smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, "Yeah."

Sango smiled, touched by his kind gesture. "Want to come in?…well you already pushed yourself in, but want to sit down?" Miroku nodded and entered her living room. Tommy sped into the house, kicking his shoes off everywhere (much to the protest of Sango) and dove into his toys to play. Miroku followed Sango to her kitchen,

"Want to stay for dinner?" she asked. Miroku was surprised that she'd invite him over, but said nothing. It's probably to thank you for taking her son, no, **our** son out today not anything more, don't get your hopes up, the voice in his head reminded him.

"Well?" Sango stared at him, waiting for his reply. "What? Oh sure thanks if you don't mind," he replied hastily. He tried not to notice how sexy she looked in her sundress and apron. A sexy housewife…where'd you ever find that in real life? Miroku mused. Stop it with the hormonal-driven fantasies, his mind scolded him.

Sango looked at Miroku blankly, "Are you okay? You don't seem yourself today." "I'm fine!" argued Miroku brushing her away as she slumped down on the couch. He turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels mindlessly.

Sango shrugged and went back to preparing vegetables for dinner. "What do you want to eat?" No response. "Miroku?" Miroku looked up lazily from his spot on the couch, "What dear?" Sango ignored the 'dear' comment and asked again, "I said what would you like for dinner. Did Tommy really drain all that energy from you? Not so easy is it?" she laughed.

Miroku looked blankly at her, "Wait- you can cook!" he asked disbelievingly. "Yes, and a real meal at that too!" she declared. Miroku looked skeptically and waltzed up right behind her.

He peered at the vegetables she was dicing. "Make these carrots heart shaped!" said Miroku. Sango laughed and pushed him away, "Out! I can't cook with you looking at me like that!" "Who says I was looking at you?" retorted Miroku, secretly hoping that Sango was just bluffing when she said she caught him gaping. _Ring ring_. "Can you answer the phone Miroku?" asked Sango. Miroku nodded and picked up the cordless and tucked it behind his ear. "Hello."

"Is Sango home?" said the voice on the phone. The stranger had a Canadian accent and spoke every sentence as if it was a question. "Well tell her to call me, thank you? Tell her it's about the favorable bachelor? Okay? Thank you?" and with that the man hung up.

Miroku scoffed, "What a weird guy." "Who was it?" called Sango from the kitchen. She was stirring the vegetables for the chicken broth soup she was making. "Some guy with a Canadian accent," replied Miroku. "Oh, does he speak every sentence like a question?" asked Sango, recognizing who might've been calling. "Yeah, said something about 'favorable bachelor'…I think you got a loony stalker here," joked Miroku.

"You dork, that's my dad," chided Sango. Oops. Miroku's cheeks blushed a little, "Oh really? Sorry." How embarrassing! cried the voice in is head. "Did he say favorable bachelor?" asked Sango. "Yeah…he did," said Miroku, the idea dawning on his head.

Bachelor, eligible man for marriage…dad calling about it…her knowing about it. Wait a minute! "Sango, uh what's with this bachelor business?" Miroku asked uneasily. Has she been dating someone else?

Sango's cheeks flushed crimson.

Uh oh, not a good sign man, the voice warned him. "Sango?" Sango dropped the ladle she was holding and wiped her hands clean on a dish cloth. She adjusted her ponytail, thinking of how to put this. "Well it's like this. My dad has been trying to get me to find a husband for the past 4 years." Miroku nodded, waiting for her to continue. His stomach had an unsettling feeling as if a flock of butterflies were fluttering inside.

"He's been looking through family friends and stuff, and there was this one guy, really nice guy, he took me out on a date. It was sort of like this blind date thing, so I guess it doesn't really count. I had a good time, hung out with him a few more times but then eventually we saw each other less. He was a great friend. Tommy adored him. Never cried whenever he was held by him." Sango smiled at the memory of a baby Tommy. He was the cutest baby ever, she declared silently to herself.

Miroku unconsciously slid onto the couch. Dang, Tommy likes this guy? Would he prefer this guy over his real dad…him? Miroku slapped himself mentally for being jealous. You're overreacting man, not cool, not cool, the voice chided. Seemed like the voice was talking to him a lot lately. Either it was a sign of paranoia or he was mentally stupid. He vouched for both.

"So uh," he said clearing his throat, "Do you see him anymore?" Miroku watched Sango's face intently to see any reaction. Nothing much shown. "Nope, haven't seen him for a while. I miss talking to him though," she shrugged, going back to her soup. "Tommy, wash up!" she hollered upstairs.

Miroku decided not to press any further but the unsettling feeling in his stomach didn't calm down any better throughout the night. He went to wash his hands in the bathroom while she set up the table. The bathroom smelt beautiful, as weird as that sounds. There were bath sponges hung up on suction caps on the mirror, bottles of fruit shampoos on one side and perfume on the other side, a bar of soap shaped like a duck and lavender towels hung on the rack.

Miroku enjoyed mingling in the washroom, surrounding himself with the essence of Sango. The burst of sunshine in his life, the tangy essence that he loved. "Hey what's taking you so long?" knocked Sango. "Uh, coming," he stammered. He unlocked the door and followed Sango to the dinner table.

"Who would've thought you actually learned to cook well?" asked Miroku rhetorically. Sango shrugged, but a smile lit on her face, glowing from the praise she was receiving. "This is good," he continued. Tommy sat down and poked at his food. "Hey little man, what's wrong?" asked Miroku, noticing Tommy's quiet demeanor.

"Our real teacher is going to be back tomorrow," he sulked. Miroku grinned and felt oddly proud that Tommy would like him over his real teacher. Sango raised and eyebrow and looked at Miroku. "I'm taking you were a favorite amongst the kiddies?" Miroku shrugged modestly but a faint tinge of pink sprinkled his cheeks.

"You're blushing," teased Sango in a sing-song voice. "Shut up," he grinned, adverting her gaze. Sango laughed, "Aww, that's so cute." Miroku's heart did a double leap before fluttering back down. His heart felt like a marshmallow.


	28. Acceptance

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with one of those author's notes again. Well this story is almost finished. There will be chapter 29 and a epilogue, so all in all there's 30 chapters total. Thank you to all my reviewers, you have made posting and writing enjoyable for me. Hang tight! We're almost there.

* * *

_

**Someone Out There  
**_Chapter Twenty Eight: Acceptance_

"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku exasperatedly. His hands flew up the air in confusion, then grabbing Sandy's shoulder and shaking them until some answer spilled out. Sandy shoved him away and ran his hand over his buzz cut. "It's true, Sango's dad loves that guy and would want more than anything for Sango to marry him." lied Sandy.

Sandy felt uneasy lying like this, especially since it was not completely true. Sure her dad likes the guy, but marriage was a **long** days away of a question. Still, this was going much too slow for Sandy's liking. It's been a month since they first met again, and they're **still** on friends-status. Even Sandy had a bigger chance of marrying Sango than Miroku, and that was just plain wrong in twenty different levels.

Miroku sucked in a breath and started pacing around Sandy's apartment. David was away at a school board meeting so it was only Sandy at home with Miroku visiting. "Why are you so worked up?" asked Sandy helpfully. This was the little shove that's needed, he decided to himself. Miroku sat down on the recliner and shrugged, running his hand through his tousled hair. He fidgeted with the buttons on his blue dress shirt. He was so unnerving that he was twiddling with anything in sight. From playing with his diamond stud earring to the collar of his dress shirt to the laces on his shoe.

"I like her a lot. And the fact that Tommy is my son makes me want to be with her so much more NOT because I feel obliged. God, no. I love her, it just feels so special that me and her actually made something together and URGH I don't know!" he exclaimed, his face going from surprised, to happy, to ecstatic to twisting with frustration.

"You are so cute when you're like that you know?" said Sandy softly. "Better not let David hear that," frowned Miroku, still worried from this situation. "He's not here anyways," waved off Sandy.

"I should do something," said Miroku slowly. "That would help," muttered Sandy sarcastically. He got up and started looking through the mail. David's school board letters, David's magazine, his Cosmopolitan magazine, David's GQ, electricity bill…damn. Sandy felt something poke him in the arm. "Huh?"

Miroku looked at him with a pained look, "Look man, I'm going through a crisis here and you're going through your mail! Not cool, not cool…" he frowned. "Okay, Fine, so what are YOU going to do about it? Time is against ya man, what's on your mind? Ideas?" asked Sandy. He wasn't going to tell him what to do…that's for pretty boy to figure out himself!

"But Sango already said she isn't exactly leaping back into my arms," protested Miroku. Sandy sighed frustrated. "Do you even know what you want?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. "Yes," Miroku said firmly. "More than anything, for the first time in my life I know what I want. I just don't know what to do," he amended. "There's a difference in that?" Sandy asked confused. Miroku nodded. "Don't let me down," sighed Sandy. Miroku stood up to leave, vowing for both of them that he won't let him down.

… … … … …

Miroku pulled the key out of the ignition and put his head against the steering wheel. His mind rehearsed about the things he was going to say to her once he showed up at her door. It was around 7:00pm right now, the sky was a dark navy color with only a few stars in sight.

He remembered the night he went out for a late night drive with his frister, the stars twinkling as if they knew something he didn't. It was different this time, he knew something the stars didn't. He stood patiently waiting for someone to answer the door.

Sango opened and wasn't really surprised to find Miroku at her door. No one really visits at obscure times like he does anyways. "Hey," she greeted cheerfully, "Come in." Without saying a word, he shuffled his feet and went inside. The house was dark except for the street lamps' light peering in the windows. "Conserving energy," she answered, knowing what he was wondering. Miroku nodded and made his way to the couch and sat down. Sango followed the suit.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Sango. "You want some tea? I'll make some." Miroku grabbed her hand before she stood up and walked away. "No, stay here," he said, his voice raspy. Sango looked at him worriedly and sat down. "Hey Miroku, is something wrong? You don't sound so well."

Miroku sucked in a small breath as he felt the touch of Sango's hand on his cheeks. He let out the breath in secret disappointment when her hand left him. "Nope, you're not getting a fever or anything. Your cheeks are a bit hot and flushed though." murmured Sango. Miroku turned away, cursing his damn hormones for writing his feelings publicly on his face.

"Sango, I'm sorry I've never been here for you when you were with Tommy." he said softly. Sango played with her hair tie, adverting his gaze. "Look at me please?" he pleaded. Sango looked up and melted with his pool of brown eyes. "Remember we promised to marry each other if we're old and single?" Miroku asked.

"We're not that old," said Sango tartly. Miroku nodded and teased, "A bit sensitive about age, are we?" Sango pretended to pout and looked away. "Sango?" She snapped her head back at the sound of his soft voice cracking.

"Stop apologizing, I'm not even mad at you for that," replied Sango, answering his previous question. Miroku paused, twiddling with his fingers. There was still something he wanted to ask. "Where's Tommy?" He cursed himself silently for avoiding the question he needed to ask. Sango looked at him confusedly. "You know…our son." Miroku said, emphasizing 'son.'

Sango's eyebrows shot up, nodding slowly to show she understood. "He's suppose to be in bed, but I doubt he's sleeping." The house was quiet except for the humming from the refrigerator.

Miroku's leg steadied as he felt it brush beside Sango's. They were sitting beside each other silently, waiting for one of them to say something. Miroku looked at Sango who had a faraway glaze in her eyes. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sango turned around, eyes wide with surprise. Miroku started grinning, euphoria spilling from the inside out. Sango blushed and turned away, speaking timidly, "What was that for?" Miroku shrugged, his face still near hers. "I don't know," he whispered softly.

Tommy peered, his eyes wide open as if his eyeballs were about to pop out. But still he made no sound from his hiding spot behind the wall. He was eavesdropping for some time now but remained quiet, wanting to hear more of what they were saying. What did Midori mean when he said 'our son' to his mom? he wondered.

"That was nice," Sango found herself saying. Miroku cheered inwardly, congratulating himself. "Can I ever ask you out on a date?" asked Miroku humbly. Here was something he never did before: ask for permission to ask for a date. But she was worth it, he decided.

Sango smiled wryly, expecting that question. "Of course," she said much to his amazement. "You can always ask, but it really is up to me whether I say yes or no," she added. "I promise I will treat you like a queen," he said solemnly. Sango laughed, "No that's fine, all I want is respect." "Of course, that's a given," he said simply.

"I will guarantee you that you will give in and fall in love with me in 2 weeks," he boasted surely. Sango furrowed her brows, "What's the hurry?" Miroku looked at her with a 'duh' look but said nothing. Sango brushed it off and asked, "Hey, I wonder what happens when Tommy finds out you're his real dad. He likes you, you know." Miroku smiled proudly. He heard a gasp behind the wall and he quickly turned around. It was Tommy.

"Oh shit," Sango breathed. Tommy waddled out from his hiding spot, clutching his blanket. "Mom," he asked slowly. "What is it hun?" asked Sango gently. She had an extremely worried look on her face. She blew her bangs and told herself to calm down.

"Is he my daddy?" Tommy asked, pointing to Miroku. There was a certain whine to his voice reserved only to use when he felt scared or lonely. Sango looked at Miroku and he nodded, encouraging her to tell Tommy. "Yes he is," she replied. Tommy looked back and forth between them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Sango said wistfully. "Are you okay with this little man?" asked Miroku worriedly. Tommy put a finger to his chin and thought for a while. He nodded his head slowly, "Yes. It'd be nice to finally have a dad," said Tommy.

Miroku cheered, "You hear that Sango!" Sango let out a huge sigh of relief, praying and thanking the heavens above that the situation didn't go worse.

"Now, wait a minute," she interjected, "Don't get too comfortable yet '_Dad_.' We're not getting married yet."

"At least you said **yet**," he grinned madly, not caring at all the punches he was receiving from Sango.


	29. Someone Out There

**Someone Out There**

_Chapter Twenty Nine: Someone Out There_

"What are you talking about Sango?" asked Sandy urgently. "You're not leaving again are you?" Sango winced as her cousin continued rambling loudly on the phone at 100 miles an hour. "But-" she objected. "No buts at all, you better leave your ass where it is or I'll come and duct tape your door shut," cut in Sandy, "And your windows too!" he added for good measure.

Sango looked at the phone as if it could give an explanation to why her cousin was overreacting to her leaving for a week on _vacation_ to her dad's place. "It's only for a week Sandy, and I'm actually coming back this time," she pleaded. Sandy twirled the phone cord nervously, racking his brain of something to say. Miroku was planning something big this week, but wouldn't tell Sandy exactly what. He had a feeling it was something important and if Sango left now for Canada, there's no telling what Miroku might think.

Especially since he told him a lie saying Sango's dad wanted her to marry the 'favorable bachelor.' "I'm going unless you give me a good reason to stay," yelled Sango. Sandy paced back and forth around the phone. He had no idea what to say without ruining everything.

"No reason? Good, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," said Sango simply, hanging up the phone before he could say anything else. Sandy opened and shut his mouth like a fish, cursing himself for not thinking of something to say. He instantly used speed dial and phoned up Miroku.

"Miroku?" he said as soon as someone picked up. "Yeah, who is this?" asked Miroku. Sandy didn't bother to spend the time answering such trivial things. "Sango is leaving the day after tomorrow!" he yelled. Miroku couldn't quite register what he was hearing. "Wha…?"

"You heard me," Sandy said in a sharp tone, "She's going to leave this week to Canada." "She's coming back right?" Miroku asked casually. He didn't understand why Sandy was so worked up about it. "Listen man, Sango is going to CANADA." Sandy growled into the phone. Why is he still so calm about the situation. Sandy guaranteed he was going to freak out…but he wasn't.

Miroku frowned, "What's with the riddles again Sandy?" Miroku thought over all the possibilities and things that Sandy might be talking about. She's not pregnant this time that's for sure, he laughed inwardly. "Favorable bachelor…" muttered Sandy purposely. A light bulb lit up on Miroku's head. Oh. "Shit," Miroku mumbled. "There we go," said Sandy sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, why are you telling me this?" asked Miroku suddenly confused. Sandy sighed. How dense can a person be? "Well I want you guys together." Miroku nodded even though there was no way Sandy could see him nod on the other end of the phone. Sandy continued, "So it all started when David said I should play matchmaker…"

… … … … …

Sango looked at the pink envelope lying on her glass coffee table. It was one of those ridiculously overpriced hallmark cards, except when she opened inside it had a small handmade card, the size of a business card, with the address of the ice cream parlor she always went to back then. She looked confused so she dug around the envelope to see if there was anything else…none. She flipped the card around and there were two words: **please come**.

Sango held the envelope and card in one hand and put the other one on her hip, deciding whether to go or not. She could really get some packing done tonight and it left tomorrow to make sure she has everything and go out to buy the stuff that's missing. Or, she can go to the ice cream parlor and see who this is from and pack tomorrow.

"I can't get much packing done without Tommy anyways…he never likes what I pick out for him to wear," she negotiated with herself. Tommy wasn't home right now because Sandy said he was going to bring him out to play. Sango was free for the evening.

She put down the envelope and went up to her room to change. "I'll pack tomorrow," she mumbled into her closet, picking out what to wear. She picked a small white t-shirt and some khaki capris to go with her orange flip-flops. She double-checked her ponytail, grabbed her keys and left for the ice cream parlor. Her packing can wait, ice cream amongst other things can't.

… … … … …

Sango parked her car in front of the ice cream parlor. The shop looked closed since inside was very dim except for a few lights near the entrance. She walked up and peeped inside. On the door there was a piece of paper and it said "Someone Out There," in the same printing as the words on the back of the business card. Sango's heart thumped, recognizing the words as more than just three words on a paper. She pressed her hand on the handle of the door, deciding whether to go in or not. A voice inside her head urged her to go in, while another pulled her back.

Through the dilemma, Sango gripped the handle bar and swung it open. The ice cream parlor looked the same was five years ago. The floors looked a bit older, but still gleamed from a recent polish. The entire room was dim except for a few small lights that resembled the Christmas lights you put on your tree. The incandescent light made the room glow as if it was light up by candles. Sango looked around and saw the parlor was empty. The echo of the door closing sounded the room as turned her head round and round to see who this person was.

There was only one person she hoped it was, but she kept pushing the thought away not wanting to disappoint herself. "Hello?" she asked the empty room, hearing the echoes bounce off the walls. The parlor was cold as always since there were tons of fridges to keep the ice cream from melting. It wasn't an icy freeze-to-death sort of cold, more like a comfortable cold that was hard to describe but feels just right.

Sango turned to leave when a voice stopped her and glued her feet to the floor. "Sango?" said the voice. Sango grew roots, not able or wanting to leave at all. She turned around and looked up to the second floor. There was Miroku, standing there all dressed up in a white dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was tousled as always, the way Sango remembered and loved them. He stood there leaning on the railway looking at Sango below.

"I knew it was you," she breathed. Miroku grinned sheepishly, "My writing still the same huh?" he said. Sango just nodded even though it wasn't the reason why. "I heard you were leaving," he said seriously as he walked down the stairs. Sango's tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"I didn't want you to go and watch my chance slip away from me," he continued, looking at her square in the eye as he walked. "I let you go the first time but not this time," he smiled. He was five steps away from her. Sango tilted her head in bewilderment. "I'm coming back you know," she croaked out.

Miroku nodded his head, "I'm not taking any chances." Sango didn't know what to say. "What brought on the serious confessions," she joked softly. Miroku laughed, "Because…" He trailed off not knowing how to finish. "Because time is not promised, we are not promised with a tomorrow and I want to take a chance before I regret."

Sango smiled, feeling less confused but not sure where this was going. Miroku smiled eagerly and took Sango's hand and dragged her over the ice cream display. He got a hat, plopped it on and went behind the counter. "What are you doing?" asked Sango, "Are we even allowed here at this time?"

Miroku said reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, trust me." Sango stood in front of the ice cream window, looking at all the flavors. "Sango, did know Sandy was the one that brought us back together again?"

Sango's head snapped up. "What do you mean?" Miroku took a deep breath and started to explain, "I talked to Sandy on the phone yesterday, he was telling me that you were leaving the day after tomorrow to Canada. I was confused why he would be telling me all this stuff, and I knew that it was more than just him wanting us together. He then told me that the day he found out you returned from Canada, he pulled some strings with David, who is in school board, to switch me to an elementary school to teach for a week. He made sure that I was teaching in Tommy's class. And from then on...well you know the story."

Sango stood there trying to absorb everything. "So, Sandy did this for me…for us?" Miroku nodded, "Great man he is." Sango stood there looking at Miroku expectantly.

Miroku blinked his eyes and remembered what he was going to do next. "I have a question for you, Sango." Sango laughed at the sudden mock-seriousness in his voice. "Ask away Miroku." "Will you, Sango, go out on a date with me?" Miroku grinned madly as he looked at Sango's expression.

"I uh…" stammered Sango. She wanted it, that's for sure. The short kiss a few nights ago was not forgotten. She found herself (even in love maybe) all over again with Miroku. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. Miroku held up a finger to stop her response.

"If you say yes, point to the chocolate ice cream, if you say no, point to the vanilla ice cream." Sango laughed weakly, adoring how cute Miroku looked with his grin. Like a little kid at a candy shop. Without hesitating for too long, she pointed to…

"Chocolate ice cream it is," said Miroku gleefully. He scooped her a cone and handed it to her. Sango took it and licked the flavor. Sweet and familiar, just like him. Miroku laughed inwardly at how cheesy she sounded. She stopped licking and frowned. What was this thing her tongue kept on hitting? She dug her fingers into the ice cream and pulled out…

"A ring," she breathed holding the tiny gold object. Miroku smiled warmly as she took the ring from her, wiped it clean on his dress shirt and held it up in front of her.

"This ring is not an engagement ring," he said, "It's a promise ring. I know you don't want to move so quickly, and I will wait for you. I promise you I will. Do you…accept?" Miroku bit his lip slightly, his eyes sparkled in hope. Sango walked away to throw away the ice cream cone. Miroku stood there waiting, still smiling, still hoping.

Sango stared at him, touched by everything he went through to ask her out on one date. He truly has changed, she looked in awe. "I remembered Sandy once told me to love like it's never going to hurt," said Sango suddenly.

"You know Sango …Mother Teresa once said, '_I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love.'_" Sango smiled at his words, confirming whatever doubts were left. She held her hand out signifying a yes. Miroku slid it on her finger and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"Miroku," she murmured. "You're my someone out there," he whispered into her ears, his cheeks brushing hers. Tears rimmed at his eyes. Sango pulled apart slightly and looked at him. "Are you crying?" she asked touching his face. Miroku shook his head and chuckled, "Maybe." Miroku kissed her eyelids softly. Butterfly kisses. Sango felt the tear slid off his face and landed on her cheek. Sango felt warmth spread all over her, a feeling of friendship and a feeling of love. Miroku stooped down slightly and caught her lips in a kiss.

Sango wriggled out in protest, "Let me wipe the chocolate off my lips!" Miroku laughed kissing her anyways. "I don't care," he whispered tasting the familiar sweet taste of chocolate ice cream.


	30. Epilogue

**Someone Out There**

**Epilogue (3 years later)**.

Miroku woke up bright and early in the morning. The sun was up and a few rays peeped through the curtains. Miroku looked beside him to see his significant other slumbering away, breathing softly in her sheets. Miroku leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the temples. He laid there a while, enjoying the quietness of the morning. The house was quiet, their kids were asleep and the only sound he could hear was him rustling in the sheets.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her bare waist, making sure he wasn't waking her up. He laid there, breathing in the fruity scent and basking in the ambiance. The bed was warm and he didn't want to get up. Lying there with his Sango in the quiet morning was the best thing to do in the world.

He sighed softly and got up, hastily picking up a white button up shirt off the floor and putting it on. He crept down quietly to go downstairs to make some breakfast. He adjusted his boxers since they were making him uncomfortable. "Much better," he said to no one.

He got eggs out and started whipping them in a bowl. He turned on the radio at a low volume so he wouldn't wake Sango up, He danced a bit singing off-key to the song. It was an oldie, but coming from a man in a dress shirt and boxers beating eggs definitely _remixed_ it up a little. He swayed his hips a bit, making it look like he was shaking his butt. He turned around to pour the egg batter onto the pan when his eye caught his wife staring at him amusedly.

"I didn't know you could move like that," she said between chuckles. Miroku's eyes glinted as he caught her eyes pausing midway to the opening of this shirt. "Like what you see?" teased Miroku. Sango laughed and hugged him, "Good Morning Miroku." Miroku hugged her back with one arm while the other held an egg flipper.

Sango stood on her toes and kissed Miroku's jaw line slowly. Miroku dropped the egg flipper and carried her bridal style to the couch. He kissed her on the neck, noting the spot where she gave in. "Miroku …" she said softly but teasingly, "I don't think Tommy wants another little sister just yet."

Miroku stopped to think what she just said, and slowly it dawned on him. "I wasn't think that," he hissed, squinting at her.

Sango laughed and pulled him towards her again. "I was," she whispered, half-joking. Miroku stopped and stared at her, "When did you become such a slut?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Sango laughed again, giving him three quick kisses on the lips. "Just kidding, geez," she chided.

Miroku crawled onto the couch and landed on top of Sango. They looked at each other contently. "I'm so thankful," whispered Miroku. "For what?" she whispered back. "For us still so in love," replied Miroku. Sango smiled and looked at the promise ring on her finger. She still wore it, after all those years.

"Hey Miroku," she said suddenly, "Are you happy to see me or do you have a chopstick in your pocket?" Miroku's eyes widened at her statement. "Ah yes, all these years uncovered many things I didn't know before," he said, mentioning the lascivious charm that Sango possessed reserved only for him. He kissed her again, growling softly as he felt her finger tips trace the outlines of his abdomen.

"You need to control your subconscious urges," he joked. Sango smiled but continued drawing little circles on his chest. They laid there in silence until… "Your eggs are burning," said Sango.

Miroku grinned, "What did I say about controlling those urges?" he said wagging his finger. Sango smirked, "I'm not talking about those eggs," she patted his pants, "I meant the omelets you're making." Miroku's eyes widened and an 'O' formed on his lips and he quickly got up Sango to save his precious eggs.

"I'm going to go wake up the kids," she said, standing up to stretch. She yawned sleepily as she climbed up the stairs. Miroku smiled and continue cooking breakfast. _Ding Dong_. The doorbell rang. He hastily wiped his hands on the dish cloth and went to open the door. Who could be visiting this early? thought Miroku.

"Pretty boy!" said the voice gleefully behind the door. Sandy leaned over and gave Miroku a hug. Miroku awkwardly tried to return it. "Oh you're no fun to hug," teased Sandy. "I'm not particularly skilled in the area of hugging like you gay men are," Miroku joked back. Sandy winked and laughed along. "Well you're a sight for sore eyes," commented David, who's arm was wrapped around Sandy.

They both took in the sight of Miroku in a dress shirt and boxers, briefly stopping their gaze in the opening of the shirt. "You and me both," said Sango cheerfully, catching them doing what she was doing earlier. Sango winked, seeing David's blush. "Come in you guys," she ushered.

Sandy sat casually on the couch and David plopped right beside him. David sniffed, "Something smells good!" Miroku grinned boastfully, "Can you smell what The Miroku is cooking?" he joked, cribbing lines from The Rock. They adults heard someone thundering down the stairs and in seconds Tommy jumped out and Sandy ran over and caught him and swung him around. "Ooo, you're growing bigger Tommy." said Sandy as he put down the 8 year old boy. Sango went up to wake up the baby for her milk.

Tommy grabbed David's hand and pushed him over to show him his new model that he built. Miroku went back to the kitchen to make some more breakfast for the guests while Sandy trailed behind. "Aren't you glad I told that little white lie?" asked Sandy suddenly. Miroku glanced up, his brows knitting together to try and remember what he was talking about. His expression relaxed as the truth dawned on him. "Yes I completely am glad," said Miroku.

"What lie?" asked Sango as she came downstairs with the baby on her arm and a bottle in her free hand. "The one where I said your dad is trying to marry you off to some bachelor," grinned Sandy wickedly. "You what!" cried Sango, her eyebrows shooting up. "Hey, hey, hey," said Sandy, holding up his hands in protest, "If I didn't call daddy to phone you about this and set you guys up, you guys would be no where like you are now!" Sandy crossed his arms, grinning with pride.

Sango stared dumbfounded. "Did you know about this?" asked Sango. Miroku shook his head, "Not all of it." Laughter rung around the living room as the grownups and children gathered around the table for breakfast.

Miroku smiled, grinning with the greatest contentment and feeling more proud than any accomplishment he has ever made. He had a family: a wife, a son and a few months old baby daughter. He had come a long way from being play boy to part-time teacher, part-time father. It's funny how the most unpredictable happens; he searched so long for someone out there when she was so nearby.

The end.

**Author's Notes**

Well there you have it: my first complete story that I wrote. I _might_ write one-shot sequels, but that's as far as I'll go with this story. Writing this meant a lot to me. I had to take risks of writing a story that wasn't just filled with random silliness, rather I had to try new things and engage the reader in an actual storyline. This story is a first and definitely not a last. I will be writing more and hopefully my writing will drastically improve from this story. Although I am proud of this one, I think I can do a lot better and rid myself of clichés like the ones I used in this story. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me, especially the people who have reviewed me since my story started (you know who you are!). Your support really kept me going, and I dedicate this to you. Thank you once again.


End file.
